Exorcists and wizards
by darkotter
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Ch 1 Hogwarts

**A/N:** Ok, so I know that there is already, like, two of these, but I wish to make my own. I promise, they won't follow you other guys who also wrote ones. Mine take's place in book 5, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are 5th years. I hope you like it! **I do not own D. Gray-Man! or Harry Potter. **

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Allen asked Komui as they looked up at the castle framed in the moonlight, high on a cliff. Beside him, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, and Krory stood in the cold night air.

"Yes, the headmaster of this school reported odd appearances. He knows more than other people, aware of the Akuma _and_ the Earl. He's requested the help of the exorcists; you guys." Komui explained, looking at the exorcists before him.

Lavi was smiling, as usual. Miranda was twisting her hands together, apparently nervous. Lenalee stood, staring up at the moon, the bright white reflecting in her eyes. Kanda was staring at the castle with an odd look of disgust, and Krory was looking in the opposite direction, at a train station.

"Hey Komui, are you gonna stay with us here?" Lavi asked. Komui turned his attention from the castle to Lavi, and nodded. "Cool…"

"What's that?" Krory said, pointing at the disserted train station. Everyone turned to look at it.

"Oh, that's how the students come to this school," Komui said, not turning around. "You will be posing as students from another school. It's your mission to investigate this school, kill the Akuma you come across on the way, and _keep your cover_! We don't want anyone knowing about the innocence except the few people who do already." As he finished, he turned to face them.

"What's this place called?" Kanda finally asked, leaning against a post.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Komui said, looking down at the piece of paper he was holding. "The students should be here any moment; on the train." He finished.

_How did we get in this situation anyway? _Allen asked himself.

One day ago. 

"We have a new mission for you all… or the generals do," Komui said as the last of the group wandered in. "You must investigate a school, upon request of a Professor Dumbledore. He has noticed Akuma—and yes, he knows about the Akuma, lurking about his school, so you have to go and help out. I'm sending all of you, Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, and Allen. There seems to be a lot of the Earls machines, so all of you are needed."

"What sort of school is this?" Lenalee said, looking up from the packet.

"A school of magic!" Komui said dramatically. There was a loud 'tsk' from Kanda, and Komui turned to look at him. "Yes Kanda?"

"There's no such thing as magic!" Kanda said instantly, saying the thing that was on everyone's mind.

Komui just stared at him for a couple seconds, then answered, "You'll find out soon enough, all of you." Kanda grumbled something, but went quiet after Komui gave him a 'just-shut-up' look.

"So, you will go to this school. I shall come with you," Komui finished. Everyone was silent as the mission sunk in.

**Back in the present.**

"So, we have to pretend we're _students_?" Krory asked, thinking about how old he was, along with Miranda. "I'm sorry Komui, but I don't think me, or as a matter-of-fact, Miranda, will be able to pretend we're students."

"I've thought of that. You'll be my aids, as I am going to be taking over a class," Komui said, looking around.

"Ah, Yer here!" a gruff voice sounded behind them. They all turned, and Lavi muttered a small 'whoa' under his breath. Standing before them was a very, very large man. He was taller than all of them, and twice as wide as well, and had a very bushy beard. "Name's Hagrid, I'm the Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Dumbledore sent me to meet ya. And I have to take the first years up to the castle."

Komui smiled up at Hagrid. "Yes, we're here!" he said as everyone else regained their ability to talk.

"Oh, here comes the Hogwarts express!" Hagrid exclaimed, and everyone else turned once more as a bright red steam engine pulled into the station. It screeched to a halt, and once stopped, the doors where flung open. Students came piling out. "First years, to me! First years, over here please!" Hagrid shouted above the heads of the excited students.

A group of scared looking 11-year-olds came nervously up to Hagrid. The exorcists were overwhelmed by the number of students, and didn't notice three students who had come over to talk to Hagrid.

"Oi, Hagrid! Hagrid! Hey!" a tall boy with bright orange hair said loudly. The exorcists turned quickly, surprised. Komui was the only one not surprised.

"Hagrid, we've missed you!" a girl with bushy brown hair followed the boy with orange hair. Hagrid turned to look at the orange haired boy, the girl, and another boy with jet-black hair, and smiled.

"Hey Ron, Hermione, hey Harry! How are ya guys?" Hagrid asked them loudly, forgetting about the exorcists behind him for a second. "Oh ya, could ya guys help these—" he motioned to the group of seven people in odd jackets, "—people up to the castle? Dumbledore asked them here from their school as special guests. Can you get them up to the castle?"

Harry turned toward Allen and the other exorcists. "Sure!" he said, smiling. "Come on then, we don't wanna miss our ride up to the school." And he led them away, Hagrid waving merrily.

"What exactly are we doing here?" Allen whispered to Lenalee.

"Just what Komui said, investigate," she replied. Allen sighed, padding after Harry and the other two.

"Whoa…" Lavi said, stopping in his tracks. In front of them where horse-less carriages, where the horses should've been, there was just space. "How does that work?"

The girl turned, laughing slightly. "Its ok… there always like that… Harry, what's wrong?" She turned with a worried expression to the black haired boy. He was standing very still, staring at the carriages.

When the girl said his name, he jumped, then looked around, grinning. "It's nothing… saw a shadow or something."

The girl looked at him for a couple seconds, then shrugged. "Ok, well, only a couple people can fit into one carriage. So, I guess you're gonna have to separate." The exorcists looked at each other, then shrugged.

- - - - - -

"Hey Harry, look at their jackets," whispered Ron, pointing at the peoples jackets while Hermione talked about the horse-less carriages. Harry looked at their coats, and noticed a strange silver cross on their chest.

"Wonder what it means…" Harry replied. But then he noticed that the person with long black hair in a ponytail was staring at them. His gaze bore into them, and Harry turned away. "Kinda creepy…"

- - - - - -

"Ok, that's ok… how are we gonna split up?" Allen asked the exorcists. They looked at each other again.

"Doesn't really matter," commented Lavi, looking around.

"I'm not going with Beansprout," Kanda muttered. Everyone looked at him, then back at Allen, who had assumed a black look.

"Beansprout?" echoed the red-haired boy. Kanda turned back to look at him, glaring at him, which shut the 15-year-old up. The glare from the 18-year-old was very venomous.

"Ok, well whatever… just stay together… don't split up to much," Komui said, moving over to an empty carriage. Miranda, Krory, and Kanda followed him. Allen looked at Lenalee and Lavi.

"Guess we'll go together," Lavi said.

"Hey, you guys can ride in own carriage!" Harry said, motioning to an empty carriage. Allen shrugged, and walked over to the carriage. He climbed in, followed by Lenalee and Lavi. Harry came in last, sitting next to Ron and Hermione. The three exorcists sat together on the other side.

"So, what's you're name?" the brown haired girl asked Allen.

"My name's Allen," he replied.

"Mine's Lenalee," Lenalee said, looked at the three people in front of them.

"My name's Harry Potter," Harry replied, and stared at them, and seemed to wait for some sort of reaction. Allen, Lenalee and Lavi just stared at him blankly. "Ok, guess you don't know me…" he said.

"What's _your_ name," asked the red-haired boy, pointing at Lavi. Lavi smiled at him.

"Name's Lavi! Nice to meet you. What's yours?" Lavi asked.

"Ron," the red-haired boy answered.

"And I'm Hermione," said the brown haired girl. "So, why are you here?"

"Oh, um… apparently your headmaster asked us here as his guests," Allen answered. Harry glanced at Ron.

"What's with your, um, uniforms? They're really fancy… ours is just plain. You must all have lots of money," Ron said, staring at the silver buttons on Allen's jacket. Allen shook his head.

"No, our, um, school gives them to us," Allen said, fiddling with one of the silver buttons. Ron just gapped at him. Hermione glared at him.

"Well, welcome to Hogwarts!" she said, smiling. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen smiled back. The carriage jerked to a halt, and Harry opened the door. The exorcists and Harry, Ron and Hermione exited the carriage, Harry glancing back at them with an uneasy expression. They walked over to where Komui was standing in front of the large wooden doors.

"You ready for this?" he asked them. They all nodded, and with Harry, Ron, Hermione, entered the large doors.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like it! I will write more... That took quite awhile... Hope you liked it, please review! Reviews are good, so is chocolate cake and rice balls, but thats beside the point. xP 


	2. Ch 2 The Great Hall

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter! And its somewhat longer than the first! I hope you like it!

* * *

Allen looked up, staring at the very tall ceiling. "Whoa," he muttered. Hermione looked at him, smiling.

"Has the effect on everybody," she said, walking up a small set of stairs where everyone else was walking. They followed the students up the stairs, and came up onto a landing.

Before them, a pair of large oak doors stood slightly ajar. Warm light was filtering through the crack. The students had pushed it open, and rushed inside. The exorcists followed Harry and his friends into the hall, where four long tables ran the length of the hall.

Allen was still looking up, and noticed that hundreds of candles where floating in the air. Then his gaze moved passed the floating candles and up onto the ceiling. He gasped as he saw that stars glittered. He wasn't paying attention, too amazed by the ceiling to notice that the others had stopped. He kept walking, and had the misfortune to walk into Kanda.

Kanda turned sharply and glared at Allen. Allen backed up. "Sorry Kanda," he said hastily. Komui turned and looked at them both, making a 'sh' noise which shut them both up.

"Welcome students!" a very old man said, standing up in front of all the students and raised his hands in welcome. "Another year has come! But before we start the sorting, I would like to introduce some guests that we are going to have. Please make them comfortable. And without further ado, here is Professor Komui, and his students!"

"Professor?" Allen whispered to Lenalee, but she just looked at him.

All eyes turned toward the small group of seven people in odd uniforms. Allen blushed, turning a slight shade of pink. Miranda did as well. Lenalee just looked down, avoiding everyone's gaze. Lavi was smiling at anyone who caught his eye, Krory was hiding in the back, and Kanda was sulking next to Komui, a very unhappy look on his face.

"Come on," Komui said to them, and started walking up the center of the tables. No one wanted to be left behind, alone, so they hurried after the chief.

Once they reached the front, where the old man stood, Komui broke off from the group, and shook hands with him. "Professor Dumbledore, thank you so much for inviting us to your magnificent school!" Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes glittering over his half-moon glasses.

"And here are my students!" Komui said, moving aside. Dumbledore nodded his head, and whispered, "I know why you're here… if you need help, don't hesitate to ask!" No one else could hear his whisper.

The exorcists nodded together, then looked at the vast see of students.

"Guests, I hope you find our castle comfortable. Can you please have a seat at the Griffindor table, over there? While we conduct the sorting. Thank you!" he said, pointing them in the direction of the table where Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated.

They started moving toward the table, when they noticed that Komui wasn't with them. They looked back, to see him smiling, and then he gave an encouraging nod. They continued, then moved closer to the table.

There was a large empty space near Harry and two twins with bright orange hair, just like Ron. Kanda looked down the table, noticing an open spot away from the others, and headed toward it. Krory followed him.

Allen sat down next to a girl with long black hair. She turned to look at him, then turned quickly back to her friend, whispering. Lenalee came and sat next to him, much to Ron's amazement. He turned bright red.

Lavi and Miranda followed their lead, and sat down beside them. Miranda was so nervous about the vast number of people that her hands were shaking.

Hermione looked over at Miranda, and smiled encouragingly. "You'll be fine here! What's you're name?" she asked.

"M-Miranda," Miranda stuttered, looking down at her hands.

"It'll be fine Miranda," Hermione said, still smiling.

On her other side, Lavi was talking to the two red-haired twins. They were all smiling widely, and laughing about something. Allen glanced at him, then just rolled his eyes. Lavi could make friends with _anyone_. It was amazing.

Up in front of the tables, the 1st years were being sorted into houses. The exorcists watched with interest as a sharp looking woman placed a hat on each of their heads. It was silent for a moment or so, then the hat would shout out one of four names; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Griffindor, or Slitherin. Then the student would get up and walk over to that table.

Once all the 1st years were sitting at their chosen houses, Dumbledore stood up once more. He was about to speak when there was a small sound behind him. Then a small, toadish looking woman got up and began to talk.

Everyone, or every student from Hogwarts, and the staff, were staring up at her with looks of surprise, anger, shock, or disbelief.

Allen looked around quickly, then whispered across the table to Harry. "Who's she? And why is everyone so surprised?" Harry glanced at Allen.

"She's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher… and no new teacher has ever interrupted Dumbledore before," he said, staring at the toad-woman with a bewildered look on his face.

Allen frowned, thinking, then looked up again. Apparently, she had finished talking, because she sat down again. The applause was scattered, but not loud. Then Dumbledore stood up again.

"Thank you Professor Umbrage. But enough words! For now, eat! And I hope that our guests feel welcome once more!" he finished, sitting back down. All the exorcists were still looking up at him when Miranda let out a small squeak of surprise.

Everyone looked around quickly, and looked at what Miranda was staring at. Where the empty plates _had_ been, now were piles of food. Allen just about fell of his chair when he saw all the food.

"Whoa… lots of food," Lavi muttered. The two twins grinned at him as they helped themselves to chicken and mashed potatoes. Lavi grinned back, helping himself to food as well.

Lenalee and Miranda were just staring at it when they heard an odd sound from Allen. They both looked at him, and then quickly turned away again, disgusted. Allen was grabbing whatever he could, eating it very quickly, then grabbed more. Everyone around him had stopped eating as well, staring at him.

"Whoa Allen! Maybe you should… slow down," Lavi said, leaning forward to look at his friend. Allen stopped eating, and turned. Allen swallowed loudly, then took a large gasp for air. "Were you even breathing when you were eating all that?"

"Not really… but all this food," he said, and continued to eat, a little slower than before. Lavi shook his head, turning back to the orange-haired twins and began to talk once more.

"Wow, that's a lot of food. Oi, Ron, I think he's beaten you. He eats _way_ more then you," one of the twins said across the table to Ron. Ron turned and looked at him.

"Fred! I don't eat _that_ much!" he said indignantly, while the other twin snickered. Allen had stopped once more and was watching the two orange haired boys bicker, a piece of chicken halfway to his mouth. It dropped off with a soft 'splat' and everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" Lenalee asked Allen, watching him with concern. Allen blinked and turned to her, smiling.

"Oh nothing… they just look _very _similar," Allen muttered. Lavi rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ they're gonna look similar Allen! Their brothers!" Lavi said. Allen made a small 'oh'. "This is Fred—" he pointed at one of the twins, "—and this is George!" then he pointed at the other.

"Hey, you remembered!" Fred said, amazed, "Wow, not many people can do that!" Lavi stared at them for a moment.

"Well, you're sitting down…its kinda easy," Lavi replied, moving his headband and continuing to eat. Fred and George just cast each other shocked looks then shrugged.

"Where are you gonna sleep, mate?" George asked them. Lavi shrugged.

"I dunno… Komui will tell us," Lavi said. Everyone around him just stared at him. "What?" Lavi was looking bewildered. Why was everyone staring at him?

"You just called him 'Komui' and not 'Professor Komui'! If he's your headmaster, shouldn't you call him 'Professor Komui'?" Hermione asked him. Lavi was staring blankly at her, so Lenalee intervened.

"Um, our school is, um, very small. So we are at first name basis…" Lenalee said, thinking quickly. Lavi nodded.

Dinner progressed, and finally, Allen stopped eating, after eating at least three pies on his own. Everyone was amazed that such a scrawny boy could eat so much. Was that how much he ate all the time?

Allen was now leaning on the table, his head on his hand. His left hand was also on the table, and as he lifted it to straighten his jacket, Hermione gasped. He turned sharply, upsetting a goblet.

He saw that she was staring at his hand, and he dropped it quickly onto his lap while the pumpkin juice made its way across the table.

- - - - - - - -

Hermione made a small gasp as she saw Allen's left hand, just barely though. When he had straightened his jacket, she could see a sliver of his skin between his white glove and his black jacket. It had been blood red.

"Harry, hey Harry!" she hissed down at Harry, careful not to let Allen hear her. Harry turned to look at her.

"What?" he asked her.

"His hand… did you see it?" she whispered, glancing at Allen again. A scared look had come onto Allen's face. He had seen her looking at him… and his hand. As soon as she had gasped, and he had noticed that she was looking at his left hand, he had dropped it under the table.

"What about his hand?" Harry asked, puzzled. He had seen nothing. Only heard Hermione gasp, Allen knock over the pumpkin juice and hide his hand under the table. He was clearly missing something that she had seen.

"I'll tell you up in Griffindor tower!" she whispered quickly, then looked back at Allen and Lenalee.

- - - - - -

"Allen, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked Allen. He had spilled a goblet and quickly hidden his left hand under the table.

He turned to her, and he looked scared. "Nothing, its nothing," he answered, but she could tell that _something_ was wrong. _Maybe it's his innocence? Oh wait… he hid his hand. Maybe Hermione saw part of his hand!_ She thought, looking at Allen, clearly worried.

"Allen, are y-you all right?" Miranda asked as well. She looked a little shocked at what had happened. He nodded. Lavi glanced over at them, pausing with what he was saying. His eyes traveled from Miranda and Lenalee, who looked worried, to Allen, who had gone very pale.

"I'm _fine!_ Its nothing!" Allen reassured them, though he was still white. Under the table, he was clutching his left hand tightly. Lenalee felt that, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He relaxed a little.

Fred and George were about to ask what had happened, when Dumbledore stood once more. "I hope that everyone ate their fill! (At this, everyone looked at Allen.) But now it's time for bed! Now, Prefects, please lead the first years to the dormitories. Professor Komui and his students, please come here," he said, motioning to them.

"Ok, so I would like you to stay in a dormitory as well, since it would be easier. I understand that Miranda and Krory are older, so they shall get their own rooms along with Komui. The rest of you, if you could go to Griffin—" he was cut off by Kanda.

"I'm not going to be in the same room with Beansprout," he said simply. Dumbledore turned his blue gaze towards him.

"Do you wish for your own room?" Dumbledore asked him, he clearly understood how young people acted. Kanda nodded and Dumbledore smiled. "Ok, well then, do you three have any objections to sleeping in Griffindore tower?"

He was directing his question to Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee. They just looked at each other, then shrugged. "Good, good! Ok, ah, Harry, Ron, Hermione, could you direct these three to Griffindore tower? They shall be sleeping there for the duration of their stay!" Dumbledore said to the three as they passed them. They nodded.

"Good, off you go then!" and Dumbledore walked away, with Komui, Miranda, Krory and Kanda following. Allen just stared after them.

"Cool… well, I guess we should show you up then," Harry said, and turned, walking to where students were disappearing. "Hogwarts is pretty large… and it's really easy to get lost!"

"Our school was like that too," Lenalee said, following the three Hogwarts students. Ron was positively glowing. Lenalee was going to be staying in Griffindore tower!

"I'm sure it was… but did the staircases move?" Hermione asked them. They just stared at her.

"They _move_?" Lavi asked at last, as they continued to walk. Hermione nodded, then walked a little faster. They soon came out of a hallway, and looked up. Staircase after staircase, walls covered in portraits. It was huge. They walked over to one of the staircases, where other students with the golden lion badge on their chests were waiting.

"Why are we just standing here?" Allen asked them as they walked up to join the crowd. His question was answered when the staircase glided over to end in a different spot. Everyone piled out. "Crazy…"

They continued following the large group of students, until they stopped at a portrait of a fat woman in a pink dress. Someone said what sounded like a password to Allen, and the portrait opened.

Once inside, the three Exorcists looked around a warm commons-room, with a fire burning, and comfy chairs and tables strewn out.

Hermione looked around then walked over to a girl. "Lavender, could you check if there's an extra bed in our dorm? Please?" the girl nodded and disappeared up a flight of stairs. A minute or so passed, and then she was back.

"Yes there is!" she answered, looked at the exorcists. "I guess it's for you then!" She pointed at Lenalee.

"Oh, my own bed? Cool!" Lenalee said, slightly surprised. She followed Hermione and the other girl up the stairs, turning back to smile at Lavi and Allen, then disappeared from view.

"I guess there should be two up in our dorm… Lavi, I hope you don't mind being with us… since you're older," Harry said as they walked up a different flight of stairs. Lavi just shrugged.

"I don't care… I'm not like Kanda…" he said as they entered a small dorm. Harry looked around, then nodded.

"Ya, they put two more beds, over there," Harry pointed to two other beds. Allen and Lavi walked over to them, and noticed that their bags where there as well. Allen knelt down beside his bag, then rummaged through it.

"Where are you, Tim?" he whispered. Lavi came over to him.

"You put Tim in your bag?" Lavi asked, surprised. Allen looked up, "No… he got into the bag when I was packing… wonder if he's still in there…"

There was a flutter of wings, and a small gold ball wriggled out of a sock, then flew up to settle on Allen's snow-white head. "There you are! Sorry I locked you in my bag… but it's your fault!"

"A Snitch?!" Ron said puzzled. Allen and Lavi looked at him. Allen held Tim out for him to see.

"What's a Snitch? No, he's not that, whatever that is. He's Timcanpy!" Allen said, looking at the golden golem sitting on his finger. All the boys in the dorm just stared at the golden ball that looked suspiciously like a Snitch.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like'd it... I know, slightly repeditive! Reviews please! And also, I shall be writing more! This one took longer than the first, but that probly had something to do with it being longer xD... I don't own DGM or HP 


	3. Ch 3 Timcanpy

**A/N:** sorry... this one took longer. Hope you like it... (I dont own HP or DGM)

Thank you Wolf-of-words, Spellcaster Hikaru, Magic Blue Fire Kitsune, Zenbon Zakura, Itsuka.Yamazaki, silver windflame and ShiraiHime for the encouragement!! Hope I got everyone. Thanks again, and I hope you like this Chapter of "Exorcists and Wizards"! Enjoy! xD

* * *

Allen smiled as he held out Timcanpy. The boys from Griffindore stared at the golden ball. Tim's tail was curled around Allen's arm, and they didn't see it until he lifted off from Allen's finger, to soar around the room. 

"What is that thing?" Harry asked as he watched the gold thing that looked like a Snitch fly around the room.

"Already told you, its Timcanpy. He's a… my pet," Allen caught himself in time. He was about to say 'a golem' and then there would be more questions that would lead to others. Lavi just glanced at him as he pulled his headband down around his neck. His hair fell over his eyes, and he flicked it, so that he could see.

Tim was now perched on the top of one of the four poster beds, and appeared to be watching everyone. "Just ignore him… he'll do that…" Allen said as he flopped down on the bed.

Everyone looked at him, then at Lavi, who shrugged and took off his black jacket.

"What does it mean?" Ron asked from where he was sitting on his bed, and he was pointing at the rose cross on the jacket that Lavi had dropped onto the ground.

"Huh?"

"That cross on your jacket," Ron continued as he started to go through his trunk.

"Um… it's the symbol of our school," Lavi said, looked over at Allen. He appeared to be either ignoring them, or had already fallen asleep. He still had his jacket on. "Allen. Allen! Wake up!" Lavi chucked his jacket at Allen.

Allen sat bolt upright when the jacket hit him, looking around. He looked at Lavi, who was grinning. "Oh, what is it Lavi?" he asked as he pushed Lavi's jacket off him.

"You fall asleep fast," Harry commented, pulling his pajama's on. Allen turned to him, stifling a yawn.

"Ya, but it was a long day…" he said, taking his own jacket off. "Lavi, catch!" and he threw Lavi's jacket at him. Lavi didn't catch it in time, and it hit him. He grunted.

"Why'd you throw it so hard?" Lavi asked, throwing the jacket back on the ground. Allen chuckled, pushing his own onto the ground. He yawned again, slumping back onto the bed.

Lavi watched him for a few seconds, then sat on his own bed and lying back. "Oh, I can see how Allen fell asleep so fast. These beds are really comfy," Lavi commented, still lying on his back, his arms spread.

Ron and Harry watched the older boy. He was an odd one, Lavi was. Actually, both Allen and Lavi were odd. Ron looked up, and let out a yell of surprise. Timcanpy had settled on his head.

"Ron… you got scared by that? He's just like a Snitch with a tail… and horns," one of the other boys said.

Lavi had sat back up, and rubbed his eyes. "Think I'm gonna go to sleep now," he muttered, and lay down once more, pulling the curtains around him. The Griffindore boys looked at one another, then at the creature called 'Timcanpy' who had fluttered from Ron and was now sitting near Allen.

Allen himself was asleep, sprawled across his bed. "Guess they were really tired. Wonder where they came from! Or _how_ they came here?" Ron asked the room in general. "Hey, d'you think they can Aperate?" Ron looked around excitedly.

"Ron, Allen didn't even know what a Snitch was. And by the look on Lavi's face, neither did he. Do you think that someone who doesn't know what a Snitch is will know how to Aperate?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh… you have a point. They're both weird though. Allen has white hair. And he's got a scar… just like you!" Ron said to Harry. Harry just looked at his friend.

"Except that Allen's scar looks really odd. It goes from under his eye to above, where it turns into a star! I mean, it doesn't really _look_ like a scar!" Harry said.

"Maybe he's cursed too. You never know!" Ron said, laying down on his bed and closing the curtains. The other boys closed theirs as well. Harry look one more look at Allen sprawled across his bed, then closed his own.

Sunlight was filtering through the window, onto Allen's face. He sat up, stretching, then looked around. The Griffindore boy's were still sleeping, but when he turned toward Lavi's bed, he saw that the older Exorcist was sitting up, buckling his boots.

"Hey Allen! You fell asleep really fast last night!" Lavi said, glancing up from his boots. Allen rolled his eyes, then looked around. His jacket was still lying where he had dropped it, and his bag was still there.

A yawn and the sound of a curtain getting pushed back made Allen look around. He saw one of the boys, Neville, he thought, getting up and got dressed.

Allen yawned, and shook his head, looking for his boot. By the time he had found it, and was putting his jacket on, the other boys where awake and moving. Three of the boys exited the dorm. Allen and Lavi waited for Ron and Harry then they all headed down together.

Down in the common room, they saw Hermione coming over with Lenalee. They both smiled, then all together, they headed down to the Great Hall once more. At one point, Lavi and Allen had gotten started by a portrait, as the inhabitance called to another portrait, and walked out of the frame.

Hermione had already told Lenalee about the portraits, and the passageways behind them, so she wasn't as surprised.

Once down in the Great Hall and everyone was seated, food appeared on the table. This time, the exorcists were ready, and didn't jump as the food appeared.

Allen piled his plate with a large stack of pancakes. Everyone around him stared in amazement at the large stack as he started to eat. While he ate his monstrous stack of pancakes, Lenalee and Miranda talked with Hermione and another girl from Griffindore tower about classes.

Lavi was again sitting next to Fred, and George. A large burst of laughter came from where they were sitting, and everyone turned to them. They fell silent, looking around at the staring students.

Allen was about to grab a goblet when an owl dropped down on the table, fluttering around to get in front of Ron. Allen yelled, knocking yet another goblet over onto the table.

The exorcists stared in surprise as hundreds of owls flew down, dropping packages and letters. A snowy white owl flew down to Harry, lighting down on the table near his plate to take a piece of food.

Lenalee stared at the owl. Harry had noticed Lenalee looking at his owl, and telling it to jump on his arm, and stretched across the table. "Here, take her!" he said to Lenalee. "Her names Hedwig. She won't bite."

Lenalee stretched forward, and took the snowy owl from Harry's arm. Hedwig hooted, looking at the Exorcist with large amber eyes. Lenalee laughed, stroking the owl's back.

"Cool, she likes you," Harry said to Lenalee. She looked across the table, "I'm glad. She's really beautiful."

Teacher's had started walking down the tables, handing out schedules. Komui came up to the exorcists. "Ok, so you're going to be going to a variety of classes, checking them out, seeing if there are Akuma and such. I want you to go to the classes that I have set you up with, and please—" he stopped, staring at all of them, "—don't do anything stupid."

He handed each of them a schedule as well. "Don't show your innocence," he hissed at them, looking at Lavi when he said that. Lavi looked at him.

"What?! You think I would do that? Blow our cover? When we would go back, Bookman would kill me," Lavi said indignantly, but he touched his hammer.

"Krory, Miranda, could you come with me? I have some jobs for you. The rest of you follow your schedules," Komui said, and turned to leave, Krory and Miranda following.

The four left just looked at each other. Kanda glanced around, looked at the schedule, then headed out of the hall. Lenalee rolled her eyes, then looked down her schedule.

"You get a schedule too?" a voice sounded behind them. Hermione was now standing beside them, holding _her_ schedule. They nodded. "That other one already left?" They all knew that she was referring to Kanda. They nodded again.

"He's gonna get lost," Fred said, leaning against the table. "The castle is really big, and classes are really hard to find, especially the first day."

"Ya, defiantly," George agreed, then stood up, leaning over to see Lavi's schedule. "Hey, we have the first class together! Come on then, we should get going… takes some time to get to the class." He waited for Lavi and Fred, then with them following, he led the way out of the hall.

"Um… I really don't know where this is," Allen said. Hermione walked over to him, looking at his schedule.

"That's in… hey, same class. I have Transfiguration as well," Hermione said, smiling. Allen smiled as well. "Where's _your_ first class, Lenalee?"

Lenalee looked at her own then looked up once more. "It says… Transfiguration."

"I guess we're all going together," Hermione said, looking at Ron and Harry as well. They nodded. "Lets go then!" and she headed out of the hall. There were still people in the hall, but more and more were leaving.

Allen and Lenalee walked next to each other. "Why'd you think Komui put us together?" Allen whispered to Lenalee. She looked at him, and could tell that she was just as puzzled.

"Ya, I'd think he wouldn't, being so very protective," Lenalee said, following the three students up a staircase.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore made the schedules? And Komui had no say…" Allen replied as they caught up with Harry, Ron and Hermione at a door. They pushed it open and walked in, Lenalee and Allen following.

The sharp looking woman that they had seen passing out schedules, and at the sorting, greeted them when they entered. She nodded to the three students, then walked over to Lenalee and Allen.

"I understand that you don't have wands, and that you aren't just guests. So, if you would like to just sit and observe?" she whispered to them. "Oh, my name is Professor McGonagall," she added.

By then, the rest of the class had entered, and sat down at their desks. Professor McGonagall waited for everyone to be seated, then pulled out her wand, tapping it on the chalkboard. Words began to write themselves. Lenalee and Allen exchanged glances.

"This is what I have planed for all 5th years. Please copy it down. And I would like to introduce two of our guests, who will be sitting in on this class," she said while quills scribbled franticly to copy down the list of work. But when she mentioned 'two of our guests…' everyone turned to look at Lenalee and Allen.

"Allen Walker," she said, to Allen's amazement, "and Lenalee Lee. Please make them welcome!"

Allen and Lenalee watched in amazement as the students tried to make a snail disappear. Hermione was, by far, the best student, vanishing her snail on her third try. It looked quite difficult, because only Hermione had managed to vanish her snail completely. Evidently, she was the only one not given homework.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were the last one's out, and Lenalee and Allen waited beside the door.

"Hey, why didn't _you_ try?" Ron asked Allen as they walked down the flight of stairs that they had walked up earlier.

"Uh…" Allen couldn't think of a reasonable reply that would sound somewhat convincing. "The Professor told us to just watch," Lenalee answered instead.

The next class was 'Defense Against the Dark Arts' so they headed toward that classroom. It was the class that Professor Umbridge was teaching.

They walked into the classroom, and sat down, Lenalee and Allen sitting in the back again. Professor Umbridge was sitting at the teacher's desk, looking like a toad. Once everyone was sitting down, she stood up.

"Good morning class," she said.

"Uh… good morning," a few students said.

"Ah, that's no good. Try again," she said. Allen could see that the students were looking at each other.

"Good morning," the class said together.

"Now, that's better. Wands away, and textbooks out, and I can start the lesson," she said, and taped the board like Professor McGonagall. There was a great uproar when the class saw what was written on the board. "We must go back, now please, turn to page 1 in your books and start reading."

Lenalee and Allen gave startled glances at each other.

"Are we actually going to _do_ anything?" Hermione blurted out. Umbridge looked over at her.

"Miss…"

"Granger."

"Miss Granger. It is my roll to teach you. This was set up by the Minister of Magic. Now please, continue reading."

After that, other students burst out complaints. Lenalee and Allen didn't understand what was happening. Harry kept saying something about "Voldemort". Whenever he said that, students would flinch and Umbridge grew angrier and angrier.

Finally, Harry stood up and shouted. Allen stared at him in amazement. Umbridge narrowed her eyes, but just picked up a piece of paper off her desk and started to write.

"Potter, please take this to your head of house," she said, handing over the pink piece of paper.

"FINE!" he said, grabbing his bag and storming out.

Once he was out, the class became hushed. Umbridge sat down, looking proud of herself.

At the end of the class, everyone filed out, anxious to leave, and headed to lunch. Once out of the classroom, everyone exploded again. Allen and Lenalee walked beside Hermione and Ron, puzzled.

"What was that all about?" Allen asked Hermione quietly. Hermione stopped, and turned. Ron and Lenalee stopped as well. "Who were you talking about?"

Hermione and Ron cast each other an astonished look. "Y-you mean you don't know about… about You-Know-Who?" she whispered. Allen and Lenalee just blinked.

"How can you _not_ know about You-Know-Who!" Ron said. "Who?" Lenalee and Allen asked at the same time.

"Um… let's let Harry tell them…" Ron said, heading to the Great Hall. "Where is he anyway?"

"Probably down at the Great Hall," Hermione said, entering the Great Hall for lunch. They spotted Harry, and moved toward him, sitting down around him. They were joined by the twins and Lavi, and a girl with the same red hair as Ron.

"How were your first classes?" Lavi asked Lenalee and Allen. They just shrugged. Lavi turned away, talking to the twins again. The Great Hall began to fill up, more and more students sitting down at the tables.

Food filled the plates, and everyone started eating but Allen. Lenalee looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong Allen? Aren't you hungry?" she asked him. He didn't even hear her. A look of concentration filled his face, and he was staring at the table.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked, placing a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and covered his eye quickly. There was a small 'vree' noise. "Allen?"

"There's an Akuma in here!" Allen breathed, still holding a hand over his left eye.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you so much for waiting! I shall make it more interesting! I hope you liked this one!!! Please review! xD 


	4. Ch 4 The first one

**A/N: **Thanks for waiting! Here is Chapter 4! Hope you like it... alittle more exciting, I hope! Enjoy!

* * *

Lenalee gasped. "Are you sure?" Allen nodded, standing up. Hermione looked up at him.

"What's wrong Allen?" Hermione asked. Allen didn't pay any attention. He was scanning the Great Hall. _There… there it is…_he thought, pinpointing its location. At the Ravenclaw table. _How'd it get here? Was it here all along?_

"Tell the others," Allen hissed at Lenalee. She nodded, then touched Lavi's shoulder. Miranda had heard already, and had become very pale. "Miranda, you stay here… we don't want everyone to leave." She nodded.

"Lavi. Lavi!" Lenalee whispered. Lavi turned, smiling, to her. "What?" he asked.

"Allen's spotted an Akuma!" replied Lenalee, the smile on Lavi's face disappearing.

"How are we going to get it out of the Great Hall?" Lavi asked Lenalee. She just shook her head helplessly. "I don't know."

"I'll leave… maybe it'll follow me," Allen said, watching the Akuma carefully. It had to know that there were exorcists here, didn't it?

"Where is it?" Lavi asked quietly. Allen pointed to a student wearing a Ravenclaw uniform. "You sure?" Allen just looked at Lavi. "Ok, ok! Just asking."

"Oh… they're leaving!" Lenalee said. She had been watching the student while Lavi and Allen were talking and now the Akuma was standing up. She saw it say something to the person beside them, then exited the Great Hall in the direction of the Entrance Hall.

"Got you," Allen said, making toward the doors, but Lenalee grabbed his sleeve. "_What_?"

- - - - - - - - -

"What are they talking about?" Ron whispered to Harry, watching Allen and Lenalee talking in hissed whispers. Harry shrugged, looking just as puzzled. When Hermione had asked Allen what was wrong, he didn't even seem to hear her.

"Could something be wrong?" Harry wondered. Hermione had leaned over to talk as well.

"I heard something, but it doesn't make sense. I don't even know the word," she said. Ron and Harry gapped at her. "I don't… have either of you heard of an—" she glanced at Allen and Lenalee then continued, "—an '_Akuma_'?" she said the last word almost so quiet that they couldn't hear her.

They both shook their heads. "Thought so," she said, narrowing her eyes as Allen. He was still covering his eye. Why?

She raised her voice as Allen made to move. "Allen, where are you going?" Allen turned sharply to look at her.

"Forgot something," he mumbled, still covering his left eye.

"What's wrong with your eye?" she asked him.

"Nothing."

"Why are you covering it?"

"Doesn't matter," he glanced down the hall. "I _have_ to go."

"_Why_?" Ron asked this time. Allen looked straight at him, a hard glint in his eye. "I just do…Lenalee, let _go_!" he pulled his sleeve from Lenalee's grasp.

Hermione watched Allen carefully.

- - - - - - - -

They were asking to many questions. Allen looked down, controlling his eye. It changed back into his regular eye, and he dropped his hand. "Lenalee, I have to go!"

"Let me come with you!" she said, grabbing his sleeve again.

"No! You have to stay here, just in case there's another one!" Allen said, looking at her.

"No! I'm not going to _stay here_! You're always doing this! Going off without any help! Well, I'm coming with you!" Lenalee hissed.

"Lenalee… I'll go with him," Lavi had stood up and was standing beside her. Lenalee bowed her head, her shoulder's drooping. "Fine…" she murmured, sitting back down.

She looked up at Allen and Lavi. "Just be careful!" she whispered. They nodded. "Of course!"

Lenalee watched Allen and Lavi walk down the hall. People were turning to watch them walk down the hall, but no one seemed too concerned.

"Lenalee, Miranda, _what_ is going on?" Hermione asked them once Allen and Lavi had disappeared.

_Out in the Entrance Hall_

"Where'd it go?" Lavi asked Allen. There was a small 'vree' noise as Allen activated his eye, and looked around. "Outside."

"Guess we're going outside too, then," Lavi said, touching his hammer lightly. They walked quickly down the stairs and pushed their way through the front doors. They padded down, passed the front gate, and were walking toward the forest when a loud bang sounded through the grounds.

Allen and Lavi just managed to dodge in time to avoid the Akuma's attack. They whirled around, Lavi pulling his hammer out at the same time Allen pulled his glove off. They stared at the Akuma in front of them.

The Akuma had a snakish face, long fangs coming from its upper jaw, long legs, and long front arms. It also had two long wings coming from its back. Its hands were quite large as well. It hissed slightly as it looked at them, "Exxxorcissttsss."

Allen and Lavi glanced at each other, the same thought blazing in their minds.

_Innocence Invocation!_

Allen's innocence activated, turning into the giant claw. Lavi's hammer grew larger.

"Why are you here?" Allen called to the Akuma, who floated a little ways away from them, its long wings making soft thumping noises as they beat the air.

"Why elssse? The innnocencssse. Why arrrre yyyoouuuuu heree?" it hissed.

"Why else? Because you're here," Lavi answered, holding his hammer ready. "When did Akuma care about not being seen by people who don't know about them?"

"Ssssince I becammmme Levvel twoooo!" it cackled, its wings thumping faster.

Allen and Lavi looked at each other. This Akuma was very talkative.

"Enough of this," Allen said, and ran forward, his clawed arm extended. Lavi stayed back, but his hammer was growing larger and larger. He braced himself, swinging it at the Akuma.

It flew above the hammer, cackling. Allen jumped after it, grabbing onto one of its feet. It screeched, dropping slightly because of the extra weight, but with a powerful stroke of its wings, it flew higher. Allen looked down, gulping. He was very high, still holding onto the Akuma's leg.

It thrashed its leg, and Allen's grip on it loosened. It thrashed again, and Allen's clawed hand slipped, sending Allen falling.

_Back in the Great Hall (same time)_

Lenalee slumped on the table. _Why? Why won't he let me fight with him?_ She thought angrily. Miranda was sitting nervously beside her. Ron was watching them with curiosity. Lenalee sighed, then sat bolt upright on the chair when a loud bang echoed from the grounds.

A couple of student's screamed, others yelled. More sounds echoed from the grounds. More students began to panic, and only when Dumbledore shot sparks into the air did they quiet enough so that he could be heard.

"Everyone, please go to your dormitories immediately," he said. "Prefects, please lead the students to your dormitories."

"But Allen and Lavi went out there!" Lavender squeaked. She had taken to the two boys, especially Allen.

"Come on Lavender, to the dormitory! We have to get up… whatever is out there might come in _here_!" Hermione said as she ushered a group of scared 1st years toward the door. Lavender looked as her, terror filling her eyes, and she followed quickly.

In the rush of people clamoring to get to the dormitories, Lenalee slipped backward, and headed toward the Entrance Hall. A hand grabbed her arm, and she looked around sharply. Ron was holding her arm.

"What are you doing? We have to get up to the dormitory!" he said to her. She looked at him, trying to pull away.

"I have to help my friends!" she said as a loud crash resounded from the grounds. Everyone stopped, then started up again, faster.

"You can't! You can't go out there!" Ron said. Lenalee yanked her arm from his grasp, and ran away, in the direction of the explosions. "Come on Ron! We have to get the 1st year's up to the tower!" Hermione's voice could be heard.

Ron stared after Lenalee for a couple seconds, then rushed around, helping Hermione.

_Outside_

"Allen!" Lavi yelled as he saw his friend falling. Allen was flailing wildly as he fell toward the ground.

"LAVI!" Lenalee shouted from the door. Lavi turned to look at her, making wild gestures toward the falling Allen. "ALLEN!" she activated her innocence, and fly up to Allen.

She reached out to him, but his flailing arms prevented her to get close enough to help him. "NO! Allen, stop flailing!" she cried, trying to catch up with him as he neared the ground.

Allen's eye's widened as he saw her, but he was too close to the ground, and as Lenalee reached to grab his hand, he hit the ground with a thud.

"ALLEN!" Lavi yelled, running over to him. The Akuma cackled evilly above them, its wings beating the air harder as it laughed.

"Ah… ouch…" Allen mumbled, pushing himself up.

"Y-you're a-alright!" Lenalee gasped, racing over to him. He nodded weakly, holding his head.

"Oh, Akuma, you're gonna pay for that…" Allen muttered, wobbling to his feet.

_Back in the castle (Griffindore tower)_.

"She just ran away?" Hermione asked Ron. He nodded weakly.

"I couldn't do anything… she just ran to the Entrance Hall where all the noise was coming from," Ron said, slumping on the table.

"Allen's still out there! Can't we do something?" Lavender said loudly, her hands waving franticly.

"Lavender… calm down! I'm sure that they'll be fine!" Hermione said to the frantic girl. It didn't do much to comfort her.

"I can't believe I just left her!" Ron said miserably. It was apparent that Ron liked Lenalee.

"It's not your fault Ron. She ran toward the Entrance Hall. Did she say anything before?" Harry asked his friend. Ron sat up, thinking.

"Yeah… she said 'I have to help my friends' and then she pulled away, running toward the entrance hall," Ron said, concentrating.

"Hmm…" Hermione was thinking. How could she help… she somehow knew what had happened. Hermione thought back before Allen had left. It looked like Lenalee had wanted to help Allen, but he had said no. "I wonder what's happening… Harry… could you fetch your cloak?"

Harry looked at her, amazed, but said, "Yeah… I'll go get it now!" and rushed off to his dorm.

_In an empty room, where the exorcists gather_

"Lenalee, my Lenalee! She went out there too?!" Komui was panicking. Kanda was leaning against a wall, his arms crossed. Krory and Miranda just watched Komui pace around the room. "I have to go get her!" and he dashed to the door. Krory and Miranda jumped up, grabbing him.

"No! You – have – to – stay – _here_!" Krory said, holding the chief.

_Outside_

"Allen, don't! You're not strong enough!" Lenalee said, moving to help him, but he pushed her away.

"No, I'm fine," he said, staring up at the Akuma. The Akuma was watching them, still laughing.

"Ssso fun! But I'm nnnot ggoingg too beee dissstroyedd!" it hissed, clapping its hands together. When it drew them apart, creatures came flying toward Lavi, Lenalee and Allen.

The creatures had snake-like heads, just like the Akuma, and wings as well, but only one pair of limbs, like a bird. They screeched loudly, aiming to claw at Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen.

Allen threw his arm up, shielding himself, and his two friends, then turned it quickly, grabbing the creatures.

The Akuma, who had been cackling, stopped. It's face twisted angrily. "Howww darree YOU!" and it flew down to attack them. Lenalee lifted off, and flew toward it as well. As she neared it, she brought her foot down, slashing at its arm.

The Akuma howled as Lenalee cut at its arm, and it watched as its arm withered. "NOO!!" it cried, turning swiftly, but didn't get a chance to lash at Lenalee, because Allen, who's arm was now a gun, had blasted it with his innocence. It shrieked, twisting in the air to swoop down on Allen, but that last hit was enough. It exploded, then disintegrated.

Harry, Ron and Hermione opened the big oak doors to see Lavi, Lenalee and Allen standing, staring at something in the sky. Then Allen wobbled, falling sideways.

"Allen!" Lenalee said loudly, crouching near him. Harry, Ron and Hermione rushed forward.

"Is Allen ok?" Hermione asked as they reached the other three. Lavi and Lenalee looked up quickly, surprised.

"Oh, I'm ok…" Allen muttered, holding his right arm. He tried to sit up, but lay back down quickly. "Ow…"

"W-what h-happened t-to y-your h-hand?" Ron asked Allen. Allen stared at Ron, then his eye's widened.

"Ron, his arm is probably broken! Can we think about that for right now?" Hermione cut in. "We should get him to the Hospital Wing, come on!"

With the help of Hermione and Lenalee, Allen wobbled up to the castle. But whenever someone would bump his right arm, he would breath in quickly.

They reached the Hospital wing without getting stopped. When they opened the door, they noticed Dumbledore and the rest of the exorcists waiting, except Kanda of course.

"Come here, Allen. Let Madam Pomfry fix you up," Dumbledore said. "You three, you can leave." Dumbledore looked at Harry, Ron and Hermione. Harry narrowed his eyes, then turned sharply, stomping out of the Hospital wing, Ron and Hermione following.

"Ok, here we go… it will hurt for a second, but then it'll be like new," a woman said, raising her wand, then tapping his arm. He let out a small cry, then lifted it, looking at it.

"Amazing…" Allen whispered, looking at his newly healed arm. Lenalee and Lavi gapped as well. "T-thanks."

Allen then gulped, looking up at Komui. "They saw my arm," he said simply.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews please! I hope you liked it... it might talk alittle longer for teh next chapter. sorry...but i hope you enjoyed this one! (I dont own DGM or HP) 


	5. Ch 5 His arm

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for taking so much longer than before. But thank you for the encouragements, everyone! Here is ch. 5, hope you like it! (How I wish, but I dont own DGM or HP)

* * *

The Hospital Wing was silent. Then Komui walked over to where Allen sat. "They did?" he asked.

Allen nodded. "Yeah… they saw it." He turned to look at his friends. They all looked concerned.

"Just say it was burned," Lavi said, thinking. _It kind of does look like a burn._

"I-I could… just as long as I don't show it to them again," Allen mumbled, getting up. Madam Pompfry came bustling over to him, pushing him back down on the chair.

"No, not yet," she said, "You're still weak. You took quite a fall after all, so don't go jumping up again!"

Allen sighed, slumping in the chair. "I really feel fine!" he said, trying to get up again. "I heal fast!" Madam Pompfry frowned, not convinced.

"He actually does," Lavi commented, "His whole eye grew back once…" everyone glared at him, and Lenalee made a shushing noise. "What?"

Lenalee rolled her eyes, then walked up next to her brother. "Are you sure Allen?"

"Yes. I feel fine!" he said, standing up. He took a couple wobbling steps, but he grew steadier. "Can I go back now?"

"Hmm…" Madam Pompfry thought, then sighed. "A'right, you may go."

"Thanks!" Allen headed toward the Hospital wing door. The others followed him.

"Allen, are you sure you're alright?" Miranda asked as they headed down the stairs from the Hospital wing. The hallways were empty; classes had been canceled due to the Akuma…not that anyone _knew_ about it.

Allen nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm fine! All I need is sleep and I'll be fit to fight! You'll see!"

Miranda, Krory, and Komui left Lavi, Lenalee and Allen at the Griffindore portrait hole, heading toward their own rooms. Miranda kept glancing back at them anxiously.

When they entered the common room, everyone turned to look at them. There was a small shriek, and Lavender came running up, Hermione, Ron and Harry following more slowly. They glanced at each other, amused at Lavender's current interest in Allen.

Allen stopped just inside the portrait, startled by Lavender's reaction. "Um… hi Lavender."

"Allen! You're a'right! What was that? Did you see it? Is it gone now?" she asked anxiously, grabbing Allen's sleeve. Behind him, Lavi and Lenalee cast each other amused expressions as they watched Lavender bombard Allen with questions.

Allen stepped back from Lavender, pulling his arm from her grasp. "Yes, I'm fine… no I didn't see it…" Allen answered, trying to get away from Lavender. She was very persistent, and followed him, Lavi, and Lenalee as they walked away from the door.

"Lavender, please!" Allen finally said as she grabbed his arm again. He pushed himself away, but wasn't as strong as he had said up at the Hospital wing. As he stumbled, his foot caught on a chair, and he crashed down.

"Allen! Are you alright?" Lavender gasped, moving forward.

"I-I'm fine," Allen muttered, trying to get up. Lavi grabbed under his arm, hoisting him to his feet.

"Don't worry, he's just tired," said Lavi, holding Allen by his arm. Allen made a small moaning noise. Lavi glanced at him, then headed toward the dorm.

Lavender stared after them until the two boys disappeared up the stairs. "Come on Lavender, let's look over our homework from Transfiguration," Lavender's friend Parvati asked her.

Lavender sighed, then nodded, "Sure."

Hermione was thinking hard, then hurried over to where Ron and Harry had slumped down at a table.

"Ok, you saw it too. I _know_ you did!" Hermione said to her friends. Ron nodded. "Yeah."

"It was all… red and weird," Ron said.

Up in the dorm 

"Thanks Lavi," Allen muttered, sitting down on his bed. Lavi shrugged, "No problem."

"They're gonna ask about it now!" mumbled Allen, flopping down onto his bed.

"No, I'll go down and stop their minds from thinking up crazy ideas," Lavi declared, walking back to the door. "You'll be alright?"

Allen nodded, his hands covering his face. Lavi shrugged, and walked down the stairs.

Back in the common room 

"Oh, there's Lavi," Ron said, nodding toward the 18-year-old who had just appeared in the doorway. He had stopped, looking around the common room.

Fred and George had walked up to them when they saw him, but Lavi just shook his head, and they went back to where they had been sitting.

Lavi spotted the three at their table, and walked over to them, drawing up a chair. He sat down, looking at the three of them.

Finally, Hermione broke the silence. "What…what's wrong with his hand?" she asked nervously. Lavi looked at her, a blank look on his face.

"He was burned," Lavi said, leaning back in his chair, letting his head drop back.

"Oh… oh that's so sad! Burned that badly?!" Hermione gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Lavi nodded sadly. "Why didn't he go to the Hospital and get it healed? Madam Pompfry could heal a burn in a second!"

Lavi sat up again, "I don't really know… he doesn't really talk about it… it happened when he was really little. I think it must've been very traumatic."

For some reason, Harry lifted his hand and touched his forehead. "What's wrong?" Lavi asked, puzzled.

"I saw that Allen had a scar… looks like a star…" Harry said, still holding his forehead. Lavi was puzzled.

"Ya… its kinda hard to miss, seeing that it goes from under his eye to above… why?" Lavi said.

"Is…is… he cursed?" Harry asked tentatively. Lavi turned sharply toward him, with a strange look on his face.

"Why do you ask?" Lavi asked, suspiciously. He didn't want to tell them what happened to Allen.

To answer Lavi's question, Harry pulled back his hair, revealing a scar shaped like a bolt of lightning. "Whoa…" Lavi muttered.

"I was asking… because I was cursed, by Voldemort, when he murdered my parents!" Harry said in a quiet hiss. Lavi just blinked, his eye widening when he saw Hermione and Ron's reaction when he said "Voldemort".

"You don't know either?!" Ron asked him surprised. Lavi looked at him questioningly. "Allen and Lenalee didn't know…"

"I don't know what?" Lavi asked, he couldn't figure out why they were both scared. It was just a name.

"You-know—" Hermione stopped when Harry gave her a look, "All right, Voldemort, is the most evil wizard in the history of… of… the magic world! How can you _not_ know about him?"

Lavi continued to stare blankly at her. "Uh…"

The three just stared at him, surprised and shocked.

Lavi looked around, trying to think of something to say. "Where'd Lenalee go?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Don't know… think she went to see her brother," Ron answered, leaning on the table.

"Think I'll go find her… I need to—AH!" Lavi was cut short as a firework whizzed over his head, barely missing him.

"Oh, sorry Lavi! Wasn't aiming for you!" Fred said, coming over to him as the firework bounced around the tower. Lavi blinked, then breathed out.

"Almost set fire to my hair, Fred," Lavi said, feeling his red hair.

"Aw, no we didn't! We totally missed you!" George said, following his brother and smiling. Lavi just grinned at them, then turned and watched the firework lost some of its steam and fell onto a table.

"Ok, I need to talk to Komui and Lenalee, talk to you guys later!" Lavi said, heading toward the portrait hole.

"Wait, we're not allowed out of our dorms…" Hermione said, looking at him. Lavi turned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be careful! Don't worry, but I have to talk to Komui, see you later!" Lavi said, and opening the portrait hole.

"That's what Lenalee said!" Hermione called after him as he disappeared out of the common room.

Outside the common room, Lavi sighed, then headed toward the room that had been given to the Exorcists to hold meetings. He looked inside, to see Komui and Lenalee talking, and Kanda sitting on the ground, leaning against the wall near the door.

He looked up when the door opened, tensing, but relaxed slightly when he saw that it was just Lavi.

"How's Allen?" Lenalee asked as Lavi came over to sit down at the table.

"After you left? Oh, he's fine… I think he might be sleeping," Lavi said, shrugging.

"Did Hermione, Ron and Harry ask about his arm?" Komui asked, drinking his coffee. Lavi nodded, and Lenalee's expression became worried.

"I told them that he'd been burned… so, if they ask you, he was burned when he was little and doesn't like to talk about it… I'll tell Allen when I go back." Lavi said, pulling his headband down.

Lenalee and Komui nodded, "Good… that's good…" Komui said.

It was silent for a moment, then "Do you think there are more Akuma here?" Lenalee asked her brother. Komui was silent, but nodded.

"Yes… I think that there are more Akuma. It'll be hard to keep them quiet, without alerting everyone else," Komui answered.

Lavi thought a moment, then remembered something, "Oh, I just remembered something. When we were fighting that Akuma, before you, Lenalee, came, it said that it was here because of innocence. Is it saying that there is an innocence in the castle?"

Komui seemed genuinely puzzled. "I wasn't aware of an innocence… but its bad if the Akuma knew about it before us. Maybe that's why they're here. But if the Akuma knows, then the Millenium Earl knows…"

"Ya, that's what I thought," Lavi said, slumping down into a chair.

"Then we'll find it," Kanda finally spoke up, from where he was sitting on the floor. "Before the Millenium Earl."

The three at the table turned and looked at him. He had a determined expression on his face, which could also be taken as stubbornness.

The door opened again, and everyone turned, Kanda starting to stand. But it was just Krory and Miranda.

"Sorry… we kinda took a wrong turn," Krory said, sitting down next to Lavi.

"It's easy to do that here, since the staircases move…" Lenalee said, sighing. Miranda came over and sat down next to her.

"So… what's happened?" she asked them.

"Apparently, the Millenium Earl has found out about an innocence before us," Komui said, looking though his pile of papers. Miranda gasped.

"Really?! How?" Miranda asked him. Komui just shook his head.

"We don't know Miranda. But now we know one thing… if there _is_ and innocence here, then there's sure to be more than just one Akuma, to stop us as well as find it," Komui said, placing his coffee cup on the table.

"I wonder what the Earl is planning?" Krory pondered aloud. Everyone looked just as hopeless.

Back in Griffindore Tower 

Allen was sitting on his bed, thinking. Timcanpy was perched on his head, then he fluttered up, grabbing some of Allen's white hair and tugging it.

"What?!" Allen asked him as the golden golem yanked once more. "You want me to go downstairs?" In truth, Timcanpy didn't know _why_ he was yanking Allen's hair, but he just knew that Allen couldn't just sit up here alone.

"Ok, fine, I'll go down," Allen said, pulling his jacket on and heading down the stairs.

"Look…" Hermione whispered, nodding toward the 5th year boy's dorm, where Allen had emerged. The little golden ball, Timcanpy, was fluttering above him. Hermione waved at Allen, trying to get his attention.

He got the message, and walked over, skirting the table where Lavender and Parvati were sitting, and taking the chair that Lavi had abandoned.

"Feeling better?" Hermione asked him, and Allen nodded. Tim settled on the table, walking around on his little feet, and casting a small trail of black from where he had stepped in ink.

Allen watched the golden golem for a moment, staring off into space. "Allen… Lavi told us about your arm," Hermione said quietly. Allen's head snapped up very quickly, his eye's widening.

"What'd he say?" Allen asked her, narrowing his eyes.

"Um… he said… he said that you had burned it badly when you were little," she said, her eye's wide with sympathy. Allen relaxed slightly.

"Ya…" Allen muttered, touching his gloved left hand.

"Is that why you wear that?" Ron asked, pointing to Allen's glove. Allen nodded, and was about to say something, but was cut off by a loud bang on the other side of the common room.

Everyone looked around, to see Fred and George grinning widely, but their faces were covered in soot. They had set off another firework, but it didn't want to light, and had exploded instead.

"Some day they're going to hurt someone," Hermione muttered darkly.

"Nah, they're just havin' some fun! Let them be, Hermione. Hey Allen, do you know how to play cards?" Ron said, leaning back in his chair.

Allen turned to look at him, grinning widely. "Ya," he said.

"Well, you wanna play?"

"Ron… not exploding snap! Do you have any regular cards?" Hermione asked. Ron just stared at her blankly. "I guess not."

"Hold on… I do," Allen said, rummaging through his coat pockets, finally pulling out a deck of cards. The three of them just stared at him. Why did he keep cards in his pocket? He seemed to interpret their expressions correctly because he answered, "Oh, I just forgot I had them… they've been in there for along time."

"What should we play?" Ron asked.

"Poker?"

"uh… do we have to bet real money?" Ron asked, "because I don't have anything…"

"Don't have to," Allen replied, taking the deck of cards and starting to shuffle them.

"Whoa Allen. You're fast!" Ron said, staring in amazement as Allen shuffled. Allen looked up at him, grinning.

"You playing cards?" Fred and George had come over, still covered in soot. Ron nodded, then went back to staring at Allen while he shuffled. "Mind if we play too?"

"You can play," said Allen, stopping his shuffle.

"Cool," Fred and George answered, pulling up chairs and sitting down at the table.

"I'm not playing," Hermione said, pushing back. Harry did as well.

"That's ok," Allen said, dealing cards to Ron, Fred, George and himself.

"But I have to warn you, Allen. Fred and George… well, they're, um, really good at cards. I mean _really_ good," Ron said, picking up his cards and sorting through them.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you liked it... I wanted to add Allen's dark side in there somewhere, so there we go... xD Review's please! I shall try to update soon! 


	6. Ch 6 Just his luck

**A/N:** Here's chapter 6! sorry for the wait! I Hope you like this chapter!

* * *

"No way," Fred and George muttered as they stared at the hand Allen had just placed down.

"Whoa Allen… you're better then Fred and George. You _beat_ Fred and George. You know how many times that happens?" Ron asked, staring at Allen's hand as well.

By now, they had drawn a large crowd around the table, almost everyone in the Griffindore tower actually. And they were all looking back from Fred and George, to Allen, then to the hand he had just laid down.

And Allen himself had an innocent smile on his face. His poker face, assumed Harry as he watched Allen gather up all the cards once more. Everyone was shocked, especially Fred and George.

"Way't go Allen!" they said in unison. They had gotten up and were patting him heartily on his back. Everyone was surprised. "We're not sore losers," Fred said to the surprised crowd.

In the Exorcist room 

"Is that all?" Kanda asked, standing up from where he sat. "Or can we go?"

Komui sighed, "That's all so far. I think we might have another meeting tomorrow or in two days or something. Yes, you can go."

Kanda turned without another word and walked out of the room, heading straight for _his_ room, where he could get some peace and quiet. Everyone else looked at each other, then Lavi rose from where he was sitting.

"I think I shall go and see what's happening in Griffindore tower. Fred and George had fired a firework when I was leaving… almost singed my hair!" Lavi said, running a hand through it, then headed out as well.

"Wait for me Lavi! I'll come too," Lenalee said, catching up with him. Together they exited the room, the door slamming shut.

Miranda had risen as well, then headed towards the door. "I-I think I will go to my room. It takes so long to find it… I get lost so easily," she said, and exited. Krory looked at Komui for a second.

"Think I'll just have a look around," Krory said, and left the room, leaving Komui alone.

"Damn you Earl," Komui sighed, then left the room as well.

Back in the Griffindore tower 

"What's going on here?" Lavi asked the very loud common room as he entered with Lenalee. No one seemed to notice the two Exorcists, so they made it toward the center of the loud and boisterous crowd.

"Another game!" someone said loudly.

"Ya, lets see if you're luck continues!" another student said.

"Who are they talking to?" Lenalee asked Lavi, trying to get nearer. Lavi looked at her.

"I have an idea," Lavi replied. "Come on, I want to see if I'm right." And he pushed his way into the crowd. Seeing as he was older than almost every single student, it wasn't that hard. Lenalee grabbed onto his scarf, so that she could see as well.

"Yup, I was right," Lavi muttered. Lenalee pushed him aside to see what was happening.

Allen turned to look at them when he heard Lavi's voice. "Oh, hi," he said, then turned back to the 6th year who was sitting across from him, "I don't really want to play anymore."

"What, you afraid of losing?" the 6th year sneered. Allen went ridged.

"Of course not," Allen said quickly, taking the cards again. But the 6th year narrowed his eyes.

"No… I'm gonna shuffle," he said, taking the cards and shuffling them.

"What's he doing? Why'd he act like that when that student asked if he was afraid of losing?" Lenalee asked Lavi as she watched the 6th year shuffle.

Lavi blinked, looking from the 6th year, to Allen, then to Lenalee. "He doesn't like losing," Lavi said.

Lenalee stared at him. Then looked at Allen, who was smiling at the 6th year as he shuffled. "What're you grinning about?" the 6th year asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, but if I win this game, I'm going to stop," Allen said, taking the cards that the 6th year handed him. The 6th year handed cards to another student, who also looked like a 6th year as well, and the game began. Everyone became dead silent as they watched the three playing.

Ten minutes had past in silence when Allen finally put his cards down. A gasp ran through the crowd and the two 6th years groaned, the one who shuffled threw his cards down with an angry grunt.

Allen smiled at them, taking the cards and tying the string around them again, dropping them into his pocket. He got up, walking away from the table and through the crowd. It parted for him, and Lavi and Lenalee followed quickly.

"Allen! That was amazing!" Ron said, coming up to him as well, Harry and Hermione following. Allen just smiled, not saying anything and went over to another table, empty, and sat down.

"How'd you learn how to play like that?" Ron asked, sitting down as well. Harry, Hermione, Lavi and Lenalee took seats as well. They were all looking at Allen with amazed, puzzled looks. All except Lavi, that is.

Lavi was staring at Allen with an odd look in his green eye. Allen looked at Lavi, and gave him a look that told him not to say a word. Lavi sighed, fiddling with the strap that held his hammer.

Ron and Harry looked at Lavi puzzled, but turned back to Allen, who had taken the cards back out and were looking at them closely.

"Allen, where _did_ you learn how to play like that?" Hermione asked, since he hadn't answered before.

Allen looked up at her, still smiling. "When I was with my… teacher, I had to learn so that I could pay off his debts," he said, slipping the cards back into his jacket pocket.

The three wizards stared at him. Lenalee looked at Lavi, who was staring around the common room. It was still quite early, around 3:00 p.m.

Out in the castle 

Krory wandered through the castle, looking at portraits and having no idea of where he was wandering. He stopped to look out a window, and caught sight of some greenhouses on the side of the castle.

He decided to head that way, seeing as he had grown up with man-eating plants. He wondered what sort of plants a wizarding school would have. He found his way to the entrance hall, and slipped out of the doors.

He walked toward the place where he had seen the greenhouses. As he walked up to them, someone came out of one, holding a bag of potting soil. He walked a little faster to catch up with the person.

"Oh, hello. You're from that other school, aren't you?" the teacher asked him as he walked up beside her. Krory nodded. "I'm Professor Sprout. I teach Herbology here," she said.

Krory smiled. "May I see some of you're plants? I used to have some where I lived… and was wondering what sorts you have here?" he asked her.

"Sure, this way," Professor Sprout said, leading him to another green house, still holding the bag of soil. She opened the door, and let Krory look around. "Be careful though, some are quite dangerous."

Krory nodded, and wandered around, looking at the plants that draped on shelves and in hanging pots. He was drawn to a plant with vines and a large mouthy flower. As he walked toward it, it snapped open, showing teeth.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you!" Professor Sprout said, seeing which plant he was looking at.

"Oh, don't worry… I had something like this where I lived. Actually, it looks almost exactly the same," Krory said, leaning down to look at the flower which was snapping. "Oh, you are pretty, aren't you?"

At that, the flower stopped snapping, and curled a little, moving up so that it looked like it was looking at Krory.

"You're a natural with plants, aren't you?" Professor Sprout asked him as she walked over, holding a pot. He straightened up and looked at her. "Would you like to help me out with a class or two? I need someone who knows plants."

Krory smiled. "Yes, I would! All I've been doing is helping Komui out… and that's really boring. I would enjoy that!" he said, beaming.

"Ok, well, would you like to look around, figure out the plants?" she asked him. He nodded.

Back in the castle 

"Where am I?" Miranda whispered to herself. She was lost. She looked around. It looked like the 4th floor corridor. Her room was on the 5th. "Ok, I just have to go up!" she said, happy to figure out where she was. She headed toward a staircase, going up them and entering the 5th floor corridor.

"There's my room!" she said, and walked over to it, opening the door and slumping down on her bed.

Up in the Griffindore tower 

"So, what should we do?" Lenalee asked the group. Allen shrugged, fiddling with his jacket. He unbuttoned it, pulled it off and put it over his chair.

"Hey Harry, wanna play a game of chess?" Ron asked Harry, who had his hand on his forehead. He shook his head. Then he looked over at Allen, a question burning in his gaze.

Allen felt that Harry was looking at him and he turned, smiling. Harry looked down, his hand still on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" Hermione whispered, but Allen heard. He looked at Harry, his gray-blue eye's filled with concern.

Harry closed his eyes for a second, then looked at Allen, dropping his hand. "Allen. How'd you get that?" he asked him suddenly.

Allen's eye's widened. "This?" he asked, touching the scar. "Why?"

"Because…" Harry finished his sentence by pulling back his black hair to show a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Allen stared at it for a second, then closed his own eyes.

"Is it cursed?" Harry asked tentatively. Allen's reaction was the same as Lavi's. His eye's snapped open and he looked straight at Harry.

"Why do you ask, Harry?" Allen asked him. Harry sighed.

"Because mine is…" he said. Allen looked down at the table. How could he answer without giving something away? Allen decided to say yes.

Allen nodded slightly, just barely. Lenalee and Lavi were watching him and Ron and Hermione were watching Harry. Harry's eye's widened.

_The Earl (what are they planning?)_

"The Akuma I sent as a scout was killed. I need you four to go. Now we know that there are Exorcists," the Earl said, addressing four level 2 Akuma who stood before him while he knit.

"Do we all need to go?" one asked.

"Yes. There is a large group of Exorcists working there. But you four should be enough. Take some level 1's with you," the Earl replied, not looking up from knitting. The four Akuma nodded.

"You will be in charge," the Earl said, finally looking up and pointing at the middle Akuma. "I trust that you will follow what I say?" The Akuma nodded.

"You will go under cover. You won't reveal yourself. You won't kill anyone until the Exorcists are out of the way. You will stay out of sight from the Walker boy. He will know who you are just by a glance," the Earl said, looking at the leader.

The appointed leader, a large feathered snake Akuma with at least three sets of wings, and a beak nodded. "Yes. Of course. But how will we get the Exorcists out of the way?"

"Separate them. They're stronger together," the Earl said, resuming his knitting. The leader nodded.

"As you wish, Millenium Earl," she hissed, clacking her beak and rose into the air, the black and red feathers rippling. The other three following.

"How will we separate them?" one of the Akuma whispered to the leader. She turned her head to face the Akuma.

"Don't worry. That will be easy… I have a plan!" she hissed, turning foreword again and gliding away. The other Akuma who had asked stared after the leader. It looked like a doll, a giant doll. It followed the leader, the painted face puzzled.

The other two looked at each other then followed the other two away from the Earl, who was still knitting.

Back at Hogwarts 

"It is?" Harry gasped slightly. Allen nodded again. "Does it hurt sometimes?" At that, Allen just looked puzzled.

"Oh… mine does," Harry said, holding his forehead again. Allen just looked at him with a blank look in his gray-blue eyes, as if remembering something that had happened along time ago.

"W-when did… w-when did you get it?" Hermione asked Allen, who still had the blank, far away look. He didn't really hear her as he stared at something only he could see.

"Allen?" Lenalee asked quietly, placing a hand on his left arm. He jumped slightly, looking around. He swallowed, bowing his head, his hair covering his face. When he straightened up again, his eyes were slightly red.

"What? When did I get this?" Allen asked Hermione. She nodded. "Oh… when I was little."

"How little?" Harry asked. Allen looked at him with a look that said 'why do you want to know that?'

"Oh, its because… I've never met someone else who was cursed… I got it when I was one, when Voldemort killed my parents. He tried to kill me… but couldn't," Harry said, an angry glint in his eyes.

There was a small choking noise and every one turned to look at Allen, who had his head on the table. "I got… I got this—" he stopped, and Lenalee and Lavi exchanged alarmed looks. Was he going to tell them? "—I got this when my father died."

Harry stared at him wide eyed, as did Ron and Hermione.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! This one's alittle shorter than the others, but I hope you liked it. I'll try and update soon! ((I dont own HP or DGM)) 


	7. Ch7 Explosion

**It is I, Otter-chan, with the magnificent new chapter for "Exorcists and Wizards" ! I really hope that you enjoy and I'm very very thankful for all who reviewed and encouranged! Also, ideas are appreciated :). This one is slightly longer than the ones before. Happy reading!**

* * *

It had been a month or so from the start of the school year, and the first Akuma attack, and there had been no sign of any others. This worried Allen. Why were they keeping quiet? 

After the first day of classes, Komui thought that it was best if they didn't _go_ to classes, but 'patrolled' the school, making sure that there weren't any Akuma. Of course they were allowed to go to the classes, see what the Hogwarts students learned, and make sure that an Akuma wasn't hiding as a student.

Krory had taken up helping Professor Sprout with Herbology, so he didn't really 'patrol' for Akuma. He just kept an eye out in the classes that came and went from the castle. Miranda helped Komui with searching for hints about where the Innocence could be hidden within the castle. The castle was huge, and they weren't having much luck.

Kanda always seemed to be in the corridors, not stopping at a classroom like Lavi, Lenalee and Allen. He just wandered, looking for clues about the Akuma and the Innocence. Lavi usually hung out with Fred, George and Lee Jordan, a friend of Fred and George's. They always seemed to be the cause of trouble.

Allen and Lenalee usually stuck together. They seemed to work better as a team, and they would patrol the hallways, popping into classes and sometimes following Ron, Harry and Hermione.

One afternoon, when the bell for the last class had just rung, Allen spotted Kanda at the end of a corridor, leaning against a wall. The students were filing out of the classrooms, heading in every direction; some to the Great Hall, others to their dorms, and others just talking.

Kanda seemed to be watching them as they past. As Allen watched, a small group of 1st years neared the place where Kanda stood. The 1st years spotted Kanda as well, and scurried past him in a wide circle.

"Oh look, one of the students from that other school scares the 1st years," a drawling voice drifted from the end of the hall. Allen recognized the boy. Ron had pointed him out one day, telling Allen that his name was Draco Malfoy.

Just like Allen, Draco had seen the 1st years give Kanda a wide area. It was the first time that any of the Exorcists had encountered Draco, and of course, he had to choose Kanda to tease.

"I mean, he _does_ look scary, don't you think Crab?" Draco asked one of the boys who stood beside him. Crab nodded stupidly as he agreed with Draco.

By now, other students had stopped to watch. Some knew how Kanda could be, accidentally bumping him in the halls or at meals, so they knew his wrath. Draco, however, hadn't experienced it, and now was poking fun of the Exorcist.

Allen watched from the other end of the hall as Draco continued. "Who does he think he is? Watching us as we go places around the school, always lurking about the corridors."

Kanda had turned slowly to look at the 5th year. Allen knew that Kanda could very easily hurt Draco before Draco could raise his wand, but he also wanted to see what Kanda's reaction was going to be.

Kanda was now staring at Draco through narrowed eyes.

"Wonder why he wears a _ponytail_? Its so girly and—" Draco was cut off when Kanda drew his katana and pointed it at him. The whole hall became hushed as they watched the scene. Allen was about to move forward when a shout echoed.

"Yuuuuuuuu-chan!" it was Lavi, running over to Kanda. Kanda turned distractedly to face him. "_What_ are you doing? Terrorizing students again?" Lavi asked, smiling.

"How many times do I have to tell you _never_ to call me that?" Kanda hissed at Lavi. Lavi, still smiling, looked at Draco, his eye widening slightly.

"Oh, well, I won't stop you. Kanda, carry on!" Lavi said, with an inviting hand movement. Draco's eyes widened.

"W-what a-are y-you going t-to do?" he stuttered as Kanda's attention focused back onto him. Kanda glared at him sharply, then sheathed his sword once more and walked down the corridor.

Lavi stared after him with an odd look on his face, then shrugged. Allen had walked down the hall and came up to Lavi. "Hey Allen!" Lavi said.

Draco was still standing where he had been, but, glaring at Lavi and Allen, hurried away. Lavi looked at him, then looked back at Allen. "So, what're you gonna do?"

"Uh, go eat! I'm starving!" Allen said, heading toward the Great Hall with Lavi.

"You and your big stomach," Lavi sighed, shaking his head slightly, but following Allen. When they reached the Great Hall, they noticed Lenalee sitting at the Griffindore table. She looked up, saw Lavi and Allen, and waved to them.

They headed over to her, sitting down beside her and Miranda. "I heard something about Draco teasing Kanda… what happened?" Lenalee asked as they sat down. Lavi snorted.

"Oh, yeah, he teased him, and almost lost his nose in the process," Lavi said, leaning on the table. "Have you seen any Akuma?" he added in an undertone. Miranda leaned over as well to talk.

"I haven't. Have you, Lavi?" Miranda asked. Lavi shook his head, and they looked at Lenalee and Allen.

"I haven't," Allen said.

"I _might_ have," Lenalee whispered. "Someone was acting really strange around me, like they knew that I was an Exorcist or something."

"Hmm… well, next time you see that person, maybe tell Komui," Allen said as the Great Hall filled. "It makes me nervous, the Akuma being so quiet. I know that they're here… they have to be, don't they?"

The three looked at Allen hopelessly. "I'd think so," Lavi finally said. They had to stop their conversation when Fred and George came over and sat by Lavi.

"Hey, did you hear? The first trip to Hogsmead is this Saturday!" Ron said excitedly as he sat down with Harry and Hermione. Allen and Lenalee looked at them questioningly.

"What's Hogsmead?" Allen asked.

"It's the little village outside of the Hogwarts grounds. But you can buy all sorts of stuff there… its really cool! And there's a trip there on Saturday!" Ron explained. More people came into the Great Hall.

"Oh, sweet! We need more dungbombs, don't we George?" Fred said. His twin nodded. Hermione narrowed her eyes but said nothing. It was pointless to say anything.

"Wonder if there'll be Akuma in the village," Lavi whispered quietly to Allen. Allen shrugged.

"I'm hungry… when will dinner start?" Allen asked the surrounding people in general.

"Allen, I think you can deal. With all the food that you eat, its amazing that you can still eat more!" Hermione said. "Oh, look, Dumbledore and the rest of the teachers. I think dinner will start soon."

And she was right. In five minutes, the plates were filled. Allen had gotten used to it after the first week, and didn't eat so crazily, although still a lot. The amount of food that he piled onto his plate never ceased to amaze the Hogwarts students.

The dinner was replaced with deserts and then it was time to go up to the common room. Everyone headed to his or her own common room, talking and joking. This was just a normal evening. Nothing with the Akuma, or the Earl. It was peaceful.

Up at the tower, the Hogwarts students worked on their homework… or some of them did. Ron was building a card castle. He procrastinated, leaving all his homework until the day before. That caused him to get a lecture by Hermione about him not being responsible.

It seemed a normal routine, and Allen suspected that, that had happened in the years before as well. Allen watched Ron build his card castle, then threw his hands up in front of his face as they exploded.

"Ron…" Hermione said as she lowered the book that she had used as a block. Ron looked at her. "What?" he asked.

Hermione sighed. "Nothing," she said, going back to her homework. Harry glanced up at Ron from where he sat across the table.

"Your eyebrow is singed," Harry commented as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. It looked like a letter. Ron felt his eyebrow with his hand, then shrugged.

"Ah well… it'll grow back. Anyway, I noticed that you guys don't get homework… and haven't been in class since the first day," Ron said, talking to Lenalee and Allen. Lavi was somewhere, but they really didn't know where, probably off with Fred and George, who were also absent from the common room.

"Ya, we don't really go to the classes," Allen said, picking up a card that had fluttered across the table when Ron's card castle had exploded.

"What do you do?" Harry asked, looking up from his scribbling. Hermione had leaned over slightly, and was reading what he'd written, and Harry looked at her. She straightened up, and returned to her work.

"Oh, not much… wander the castle usually," Lenalee said, looking at Allen. He nodded.

"I've seen that other guy… what's his name…?" Ron said, trying to remember the name, "He's the one with the ponytail… I forgot his name."

"Kanda," Allen said, turning the card in his gloved hand.

"Ya, I saw him today. He looked grumpy," Ron said as he gathered more of the cards together.

"Uh, ya, he's always like that… but was it before dinner?" Allen asked. Ron looked puzzled, but nodded. "Well, that one boy, Draco Malfoy was annoying him."

Hermione looked up suddenly. "Did they get in a fight? Is Kanda ok? Draco's pretty fast with his wand," she said anxiously.

Allen raised his eyebrows at her. "Are you kidding? Kanda could probably dodge. But Kanda was faster and drew his sword."

"Whoa, he has a _sword_?! Sweet!" Ron said, staking the cards.

Allen just watched him with the cards. "Here, you forgot this one," he said, handing the card over to Ron. Ron took the card and put it with the other cards.

"But fighting in the Halls is prohibited!" Hermione said, "And a sword… I don't think that's allowed!"

"Ya, well, you try taking Mugen away from him. It's impossible," Allen said, slumping on the table.

"Mugen?" Ron asked, his head tilted a little to one way, puzzled.

"His sword," Allen sighed.

"He named his sword?" Hermione asked, looking from Allen to Lenalee. Allen was playing with his glove, but Lenalee nodded.

Allen looked up, out of the window. It was dark, but the moon cast faint, silver shadows on the grounds.

"Where's Tim?" Lenalee asked Allen. Allen blinked.

"Uh… I really don't know, now that you mention it," Allen said, sitting up straight. "Maybe he was eaten by another cat."

Lenalee laughed, "Maybe… he's like a magnet to cats. I don't see why he would taste very good though."

Allen laughed as well. Ron was watching them with a puzzled expression. "Why is it funny that Tim might have been eaten by a cat?"

"Oh, if he was, it would have been the third time, right?" Allen asked Lenalee. She nodded.

"Ya, this would be the third time. Well, that one time, he almost got eaten, so does that count?" Lenalee asked Allen. Allen nodded, smiling.

"How has Tim been eaten at least two times?" Harry asked, staring in disbelief at Allen and Lenalee.

"Oh, he gets spit up. He's not very tasty apparently," Allen replied. Pulling his jacket off, he slumped back onto the table. His head was resting on the table when a small 'vree' noise started and Allen jerked, falling out of his chair.

"Allen!" Lenalee said, starting to get up from her chair.

"Lenalee… Akuma!" Allen muttered, gritting his teeth and holding his hand over his eye. He stood quickly, grabbing his jacket and racing out of the common room. Lenalee jumped up and ran after him.

"What was that about?" Ron asked. Hermione stared at where Allen and Lenalee had disappeared.

"I don't know."

Outside the common room, Allen ran down a flight of stairs, Lenalee following him quickly.

"You saw an Akuma?" she panted. Allen nodded.

"Ya, it's outside, so at least it's not in the castle!" Allen said, pulling his jacket on. They reached the big oak doors, and pushed their way out. Allen scanned the grounds. "There," he muttered, pointing to a large ball shape floating over the forest.

They started to run towards it, but stopped as they saw something glint in the moonlight. Mugen. Kanda had seen the Akuma from his window and had beat Allen and Lenalee to it. They stared as Kanda hurtled toward the Akuma, slashing it in half. He landed on a tree branch, but the unexpected explosion of the Akuma sent him flying.

Usually the Akuma didn't explode like that. _Is this Akuma different? Why'd it explode?_ Allen thought, starting to run again.

They saw Kanda grab onto a tree branch, stopping his fall to the root covered ground. But the force of him grabbing it so suddenly made him crash sideways into the tree. Allen sped up with Lenalee, finally reaching Kanda.

Kanda was still hanging from the branch, but once he steadied himself, he let go, and landed gracefully onto the ground.

"Kanda, are you alright?" Lenalee asked as they walked over to where he stood. He didn't answer for a second, holding his side, then looked up at them.

"Yeah. I'm fine," he mumbled, still holding his side.

"What's wrong?" Allen asked, making a move toward Kanda. Kanda flinched away from Allen.

"Nothings wrong, Bean Sprout. I'm fine," he said defiantly, glaring at Allen. Allen stepped back a pace.

"Kanda, let me see your side," Lenalee ordered, moving forward. Kanda tried to back away from her as well, but she had grabbed his arm. "Let me see."

Kanda gritted his teeth, but moved his hand away from his side. Something was sticking out of his jacket, and blood was welling up. "Got a piece… of metal… hit the tree… drove it in… more," he got out, holding his side once more.

"Kanda! You have to go up to the Hospital Wing!" Lenalee said. "Come on." She moved to help him, but he pulled his arm from her grip, and limped away on his own, up to the castle.

Lenalee looked at Allen, who just shook his head. He wouldn't try and help Kanda. Kanda would try and cut an arm off if he did. So instead, Lenalee and Allen followed Kanda, up into the castle and up to the Hospital Wing.

At the Hospital Wing doors, Kanda paused. "Oh, come on Kanda. Its not that bad," Allen said, opening the doors.

Madam Pomfry looked up at them as the door swung open. She took one look at Kanda, who had refused Allen's or Lenalee's help and was now leaning against the wall, and raced over to them.

"What happened?!" she asked as she pulled Kanda over to one of the beds, where he sat down quickly. It appeared to Allen that he couldn't have stood a minute longer.

"Its alright, she knows about the Akuma," a voice from behind said. Allen and Lenalee turned to see Komui standing there, holding his coffee cup. He walked over to them and looked at Kanda. Kanda looked up at Komui.

"He has a piece of metal from an Akuma in his side," Lenalee said, since Kanda was having trouble forming words.

"Kanda, you're usually not so careless," Komui noted. Kanda glared at him.

"It… exploded…I wasn't… prepared," Kanda muttered darkly. Komui turned to Allen and Lenalee.

"Exploded?" he asked them, surprised. They nodded. "That's really strange."

Madam Pomfry was looking at the wound. She touched the piece of metal very lightly, and Kanda flinched. "We have to get that out. Take your jacket off," she ordered. With difficulty, he pulled it off. His undershirt was soaked with blood, and they could see the metal more clearly.

"Ok, I'm going to pull it out now," she murmured. She flicked her wand, then pointed it at the metal, which pulled itself out of Kanda's side. As soon as the metal pulled free, Kanda doubled over, holding where it had been. He gritted his teeth.

"You have to straighten up if you want me to fix it," Madam Pomfry said briskly. Slowly Kanda straightened up, moving his hands aside. Blood pooled from the wound, but Madam Pomfry just waved her wand, and then the wound was gone.

Kanda blinked, looking at his side, then to Madam Pomfry. "There, it's healed. But you should stay here… you lost a lot of blood."

Kanda wasn't really paying attention. He was feeling his side. Then he pulled his jacket back on and attempted to walk. His legs gave way, and Allen caught him before he crashed to the ground. Kanda yanked away from him.

"Let go of me, Bean Sprout," he growled, but limped back to the bed.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, I hope that you liked this newest chapter! Reviews are apreciated...xD. And hopefully it shall be more exciting... I have a plan! MUHAHAHA...ok, I'm done. Anyway, yes, I am hoping to get more action into this. Again, reviews are nice! Otter-chan**


	8. Ch 8 Akuma

**Hello, Otter-chan here! I'm _so_ sorry for taking _so_ long! I hope you like this chapter! And I have to tell you that there may be a slowing down in chapters, as Otter-chan has work, then vacation! But I promise to write when I go on vacation, so I shall have chapters when I come back! So, hope you like this, reviews are loved! Happy reading! .**

* * *

Allen sighed loudly when he was out of earshot of Kanda, out of the Hospital Wing with Lenalee. She looked at him, smiling. 

"Did he bug you that much?" she asked as they walked back to the Griffindore tower.

"Hmph… he's just so… so… ah, I don't even know how to explain it," Allen said. He sighed again.

"It's alright Allen. That Akuma was weird, yeah, but at least it's not a threat any more. Let's go up and sleep. It's late," the Chinese girl said, coming up the portrait hole. She said the password and it opened, to the disgruntled mutters of the Fat Lady. "Out at this time." Allen heard her say.

They entered the common room to see that it was almost totally disserted. As Allen and Lenalee walked across the common room, a chair fell over and then Allen was getting suffocated.

"Uh… Lavi? What're you… _doing_?" Lenalee asked as she watched Lavi hanging off Allen's neck. Or more like he had Allen in a headlock. Allen flailed, trying and failing to get his head and neck free.

"Grroff… gre… canf breeff!" gagged Allen, pulling at Lavi's arm (translation : Get off me, can't breath!).

"Lavi," Lenalee said, crossing her arms. Lavi looked up at her then let Allen go.

"God Lavi. Did you really have to do that?" Ron asked, coming up to them. Allen was leaning on a chair, rubbing his neck. "You alright, mate?"

Allen nodded. "Ya, I'm fine. What'd you do that for, Lavi?"

Lavi grinned at him. "Oh nothing… just felt like doing that. Anyway, where did you two go off to? Alone, at this hour? If I even want to—"

"Lavi!" Lenalee said sharply, cutting Lavi off before he could finish the sentence.

"Just kidding! Geez… but really, where were you two?" he asked. Lenalee gave Allen a sidelong glance. How were they going to tell him with Ron, Fred and George around?

"Nothing important. Just missed a little meeting thing for our school, but since you weren't there, you missed out," Lenalee said. Lavi stared at Lenalee with a vacant expression.

"What?" he said and blinked. Allen sighed, then grabbed his arm and dragged him away from every one else. "Whaaat?"

"Akuma," Allen hissed, glaring at Lavi. How could he be so thickheaded?

"Oh…" he breathed, looking down at Allen. Then he smiled. "Well, didja deal with it?"

"No, Kanda did. But he got hurt."

"_What_? How'd Yu get hurt?" Lavi asked, shocked.

"The Akuma exploded… different from how Akuma usually explode. He got hit by a piece," Allen said, sighing exasperatedly. He glanced over at where Fred, George, Ron and Lenalee were looking at them, the redheaded brothers with puzzled expressions. "Well, thanks for telling me what happened at the meeting, Allen!" Lavi said louder, so that the twins and Ron could hear. Lenalee just looked at them. Lavi walked back over them, smiling. 

"What was the meeting about?" Ron asked, slouching with his hands in his pockets.

"Just school stuff," Allen muttered, sitting down. He crossed his arms on the table and lay his head on them, moaning slightly.

"You ok Allen?" Hermione asked from where she was sitting by the fire, a book in front of her. She flipped through; looking for a page then scribbled something, looking back to Allen when she was done.

Allen looked up, resting his chin on his hands. "Mm-hmm." Then he slumped back down, his white hair covering his face.

Hermione hmmed, looking at Allen with a thoughtful look on her face. Then she turned back to her homework.

"Allen, see you tomorrow?" Lenalee asked, touching his shoulder. He looked up at her, smiled then nodded. "Ok, goodnight everyone!"

"I think I'll come with you Lenalee. Wait for me," Hermione said, closing her book and walking up to the Exorcist. Together they walked up into the girls' dorm.

"Al-len!" Lavi said in a singsong voice, walking over to Allen. Allen just muttered something incoherently. "What?"

"Nothing… I'm going up to bed," Allen said, standing up. He stumbled up the stairs. Lavi stared after him, then shrugged.

"Think I'm gonna go to. Talk to ya later Fred, George!" Lavi said, smiling widely and followed his friend. Soon Ron and Harry also followed. Fred and George went to their own dorm, leaving the common room empty. It grew darker, the fire dwindling until it went out completely.

- - - - - - - - - -

Lavi sat up in bed. He was woken up by a noise in the bed next to him. Allen's bed. He peeked out of his curtains and saw Allen sitting on his bed, pulling his shoes on.

"What're you doing Allen?" Lavi asked in a whisper. Allen turned to Lavi.

"Akuma," he whispered, standing up quietly and pulling on his Exorcists jacket.

"Well, I'm gonna come with you! I didn't get to come last time," Lavi replied, getting out of bed and getting his jacket and boots on quickly. "Where is it?"

"I'm not sure… but I think it might be in the castle!" Allen said, heading toward the door. Lavi followed, looking at the five other beds.

- - - - - - - - - -

A loud crash shook the castle, throwing Ron out of his bed and all the other boys awake.

"What the hell was that?" Ron asked as he got up off the floor. All the other boys in the dorm were as wide-eyed as he was.

"Wait, where're Lavi and Allen?" Harry asked, getting off his own bed and looking around. The two students from the other school were gone and their beds empty. "Look, their jackets are gone too… they must have left!"

"Let's go down to the common room!" Ron said, rushing downstairs. Harry followed, as did the other boys in the dorm, but more slowly.

Apparently everyone in Griffindore tower was in the common room. People were panicking, some asking loudly what was happening, and others, Fred and George for example, were laughing.

"Can you see Hermione?" Ron asked Harry. He shook his head, but then Hermione squeezed through a group of excited 3rd years with Lenalee following.

"Where're Allen and Lavi?" Lenalee demanded. Ron turned wide-eyed to her.

"They were already gone when we wo—" he was interrupted by another loud crash, seeming to come from the Great Hall.

"Figures. Of course they're gone… I bet its them," Lenalee muttered darkly.

"How could Allen or Lavi do this?" Harry asked, listening to another loud bang sounding like an old Muggle cannon.

"Uh…well…" but she was saved answering when a loud sound was heard in the from inside the common room.

"Attention all Griffindore students!" Professor McGonagall stood before all the students. "We have the situation under control. You must stay in the dormitories. No one is to leave!"

"I have to go!" Lenalee said in a hissed whisper. "Anyone have a way of getting out of here without getting seen?"

Ron looked at her, then at Harry. He whispered something, nodding enthusiastically. Harry looked nervous, but nodded reluctantly. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Why? Lenalee, why do you have to go?" she whispered.

Lenalee looked at her with a panicky look. "I just _have _to! Please!"

Hermione sighed, then looked at the two boys. "A'right," she said, nodding at Ron and Harry. Harry nodded and disappeared up the staircase to his dorm. A minute later he appeared again, hiding something.

"What's that?" Lenalee asked, puzzled out of her panic. She was looking at the silvery, watery cloth that Harry was holding.

"An invisibility cloak," Ron said as Harry threw it over them. "Invisible?" Lenalee muttered. The four of them made it slowly over to the door, barely missing Fred and George and slipping out of the common room.

Another crash echoed up from the Great Hall, and the four stopped, holding onto a staircase. Once the stairs stopped shaking, they continued down. They passed ghosts whispering to each other and teachers walking quickly to and from different places with panicked or strained expression.

"Why do they look so… panicked?" Ron whispered, referring to the teacher that they had just passed.

Hermione made a short 'sh' noise, because the teacher turned to their way, looking puzzled. The teacher shook her head and sped away. "Oops," Ron muttered as they neared the area where the sound was coming from.

As one, the four leaned around the corner of the hallway, looking into the Great Hall. All was quiet, nothing seemed wrong. So where was the explosions coming from?

_Something isn't right_, Harry thought, searching the shadows in the corners of the Hall. "What's wrong? Where did the explosions come from?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't see any—" Ron was cut off by an earsplitting crash and the floor shook. The crash was followed by a yell of "Allen!" and then "AHHHHH!"

They watching in shock as a black and silver clad figure was hurled through the air from the opposite side of the Great Hall. One of the figures' arms was formed into a silver claw. Slamming into the Great Hall's door with a loud bang, the wood splintered slightly with the person's impact. There, they slid to the ground and lay slumped on the ground, would covering them.

"Oh God! Allen!" Lenalee cried, throwing the Invisibility cloak off and racing toward the pile of wood.

"Bloody Hell! What the Hell is _that_?!" Ron blurted out loudly, pointing at something that had come into the Great Hall from one of the Passageways.

"Lenalee?! What are you doing here?" someone shouted across the Great Hall.

"Lavi?" Lenalee stopped and turned, searching for the owner of the voice.

Lavi dashed out, wielding a hammer and aimed it at the floating… something that had turned to look at Lenalee. "Better duck!" he yelled, then swung the hammer.

"What in the world is going on?!" Hermione yelled. Lavi turned in surprise and tripped, falling down the stairs. Lavi was stunned for a second or so, sitting on the ground holding his head. Then he shook it vigorously and jumped up. They heard him say "Big hammer, little hammer… grow, grow, grow!" and the hammer grew enormous.

"Lenalee, watch out! This Akuma's stronger than other level 1's!" Lavi called as he swung his hammer once more. This time he brought it crashing down onto the 'Akuma', whatever that was.

It screeched then exploded and disintegrated. Lavi breathed out, his hammer shrinking again. He looked around then dashed to the pile of wood and started to rummage through the wood.

"Ow!" he said, jumping back and holding his hand. Lenalee ran over to him and knelt down.

"What's wrong?" she asked anxiously. Lavi held his hands out, showing a deep gash. "How'd you get that?"

Lavi shook his head, looking toward the pile of wood, where a silver claw was sticking out, one of the fingers tipped with red; Lavi's blood. "Allen! You just cut Lavi!" Lenalee said loudly to the pile of wood and silver claw.

There was a grunt then the wood shifted and Allen's white hair appeared. He shook his head violently, freeing it of splinters. Then he looked over at Lavi and his hand.

"Oh Lavi!" Allen gasped, trying to get out of the wood. "Ah, I'm—stuck!" Allen strained, trying to get up. "Lenalee, help me! I'm stuck on something!"

Lenalee looked up from where she was examining Lavi's hands. She gave Allen an odd look then walked over to him, leaving Lavi staring at the gashes in his hands. It was oozing and the blood was running down his wrists.

Hermione raced over to him and looked at them. She touched his palm gingerly, which caused a quick in-take of breath from Lavi. "Not to worry! Not that bad!" Lavi said, trying to act cheerful. "Allen, that arm of yours is sharp… you should warn someone about that."

"How'd that happen anyway?" asked Lenalee as she dug under the wood to see where Allen was caught. Allen wiggled slightly, trying to get loose, but when he tried to pull up, he had even less room. "Stop moving!"

"His claw cut me!" Lavi said, still holding his hands out in front of him.

"Yes, I know that Lavi," Lenalee said, finally finding where Allen was stuck. His jacket was stuck under a large chuck of wood and whenever he pulled, it tightened its grip. By now, he was having trouble breathing. His jacket was pulled tight and his head was all the way against the door.

"Here, move!" Hermione said, and waved her wand saying "_Repairo_!" The door flew back together again, letting Allen able to breathe. He stood up and rubbed his neck. Then he looked at Lavi.

"Sorry Lavi!" Allen said. This whole time Ron and Harry had been staring at them with very wide eyes.

"What was that? And what is _that_?" Ron asked. It sounded just like the question he'd asked before, when he was pointing at the Akuma, except now he was pointing at Allen's arm. The innocence was still invoked and the silver arm hung limply at his side.

"Allen!" Lenalee hissed at him. He turned to her, then looked at his arm.

"Oh…" he muttered, then all of a sudden it was his regular arm once more… not that his arm was regular.

"Um… well… you see… we aren't really from another school," Allen started.

Lavi cleared his throat though, bringing everyone's attention to him once more. "Could I… maybe have some… help? Hands—really—hurt!" he said, trying to stand without using his hands. He almost got up but his foot slipped on some of his own blood and he went crashing to the ground again.

"Here," Allen said, and pulled Lavi to his feet. The Hogwarts students stared at Allen. For someone so skinny he sure was strong. "What?" He looked around, confused.

"Uh… n-nothing," Ron muttered. "What the hell was that thing?!" he blurted out loudly.

"Um, well, you see… they are, uh," Allen spluttered, smiling nervously.

"They are Akuma!" a voice from behind all of them said. All of them spun around quickly, to stare at the owner of the voice.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"AHHH! Stupid level 1's! Two got killed by the exorcists… TWO! And we're _supposed_ to be in _hiding_! What are we gonna do if they find us?" the leader of the Akuma sent to Hogwarts was twisting her body into knots. Feathers floated down as the Akuma grabbed two trees with her long body and pulled in, snapping them.

The other three level 2's watched the leader. They didn't want to get in the way, in fear of loosing their lives.

"B-but, they're j-just level 1's. It can't waver our plans _that_ much, can it?" one of the other Akuma asked.

The leader unraveled herself from the trees to face the Akuma who had spoken. It cowered in front of the Serpent Akuma. "Because they know that there's something up!" she hissed dangerously.

"Y-yes, yes, of course!" it spluttered, nodding quickly.

"Bring me the other level 1's! NOW!" she bellowed, and one of the other Akuma scurried off, its many legs thumping on the forest floor. The leader slumped, letting her many wings fall to the ground.

"Here they are," the Akuma said, leading some level 1's. The leader rose once more.

"You! Why did you let _two_ of you get killed!? If any of you get killed before its time, then I will personally dismember you!" she snapped, drawing herself up.

The group of level 1's nodded. "Yes leader! We won't go to the castle!" they said in unison.

"Now _go_! I don't want to see you!" she said, whipping her tail. They turned and floated through the trees. The leader slumped to the ground once more, groaning.

"Level 1's are _so_ annoying!" she growled, looking at the other level 2 Akuma. They all nodded.

"Yes, they are!" one answered. The other two looked from the leader, then to one another. _When _will _it be time? _They both wondered as they watched the leader.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Like I said before, there will be a gap in the time I post chapters. I really hope that I can get a few in before leaving for vacation, so please be patiant! Thanks for all the reviews for the other chapters, and I hope you like this one as well. **

**-special thanks to Wolf-of-Words, who got me into this in the first place, and is my best friend!  
**


	9. Ch 9 Exorcists

**Otter-chan here! This chapter is slightly boring... . sorry about that. But I promise that it will get more exciting! If you can hold out on me, I shall reach my excited chapters! I am thinking about a Quidditch match... xD. I hope you can imagine! Anyhow, please read. Please review. **

**Happy reading!**

* * *

"They were Akuma! And these fine people standing in front of you are Exorcists," Dumbledore was standing just inside the Great Hall, with Komui at his side. He was smiling.

"E-Exorcists?" Ron murmured, looking from Allen to Lenalee to Lavi, still staring at his hands.

"Yes, Mister Weasly, Exorcists. Oh Lavi, come here. I'll fix up your hands. You can't use your hammer with those hands," Dumbledore said, walking over to them and up to Lavi.

Lavi gritted his teeth and held them out, palm up. Dumbledore waved his wand, not saying a word, and then the cuts were healed. Lavi's eyes widened.

"Whoa… neat!" he muttered, looking at his newly healed hands. "Aw." He wiped the blood from the none-existent gashes on his jacket.

"Lavi! That's gross!" Lenalee said, looking at him with a look of disgust. Lavi looked around.

"What else am I supposed to do?" he asked her. She just shook her head.

"B-but Sir… what is an… an Exorcist?" Hermione stuttered, asking Dumbledore. He looked at the three students over his half-moon spectacles. When Dumbledore turned to look at Harry, he turned his head, refusing to look at the Headmaster.

"Come, all of you, up to my office. There, I will explain," the silver haired wizard said and turned toward his office. He led them through part of the castle, then reached a stone gargoyle.

Allen heard the wizard murmur something to the gargoyle and it leapt aside. The exorcists stepped back, slightly surprised. The three Hogwarts students, however, didn't react.

Dumbledore led them up a slowly spinning spiral staircase, up to a large door, which he pushed open. They all walked in, and the three young Exorcists gasped. It indeed was a site to behold. Portrait upon portrait lined the walls and each had a name under them.

Off to one side a fiery bird as big as a swan was standing on a perch. It turned its great eyes toward the Exorcists, examining them as they came in.

"Please, sit down," Dumbledore said, waving his wand. Seven puffy armchairs appeared in front of them. Allen walked several steps to the nearest one then sunk into it gratefully. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the chair.

"Mister Walker, please don't fall asleep just yet. I need your help to explain this, as well as Miss Lee and Lavi," Dumbledore said as the others sat down. Allen raised his head and shifted slightly, grunting.

Harry had been silent this whole time, looking anywhere but Dumbledore and he had the air of someone in a fowl mood… _Kind of like when Kanda finds out he's on a mission with me_, thought Allen as he stared at the Headmaster.

There was a silence then "What was that? Who are they? They aren't students! Why are they here?" Harry blurted out angrily.

The Exorcists looked at each other. Why was Harry so mad all of a sudden? Allen watched Harry and noticed that now the black haired boy was glaring at Dumbledore venomously. Dumbledore, however, was watching the Exorcists.

"We're Exorcists," Lenalee said, looking at Harry. He turned to her sharply, his glare turning on her as well.

"And what is that?" he asked. Allen watched him.

"Harry, please!" Dumbledore said, cutting Harry off from asking anything else in his venomous voice. "Now, I shall try to explain, but I shall need the three Exorcists help on this."

He turned to look at the three wizards. They all stared back at him, Harry still seething.

"These people, Komui, Allen, Lenalee and Lavi, along with Miss Miranda Lotto, Krory, and Kanda, are from what is called the 'Black Order'. They fight what are called 'Akuma'. You saw one today. And—"

"What exactly is an Akuma?" Hermione butted in, asking. Dumbledore looked down at his hands for a second, thinking, then looked up again.

"Allen, would you like to explain that, seeing as you can… see them," he asked the white haired Exorcist.

"Ok… um… where should I start?" Allen asked, looking at Lenalee and Lavi.

"Just about the Akuma… we'll tell them about the Innocence later," Lenalee told him, looking at Komui. He nodded as well.

"Innocence? What's tha—" Ron was cut off by Hermione, who had elbowed him in the side.

"Sh… let them talk!" she hissed.

"Um… Ok. Akuma are made up of three things; a machine, a soul and a tragedy," Allen said, counting on his fingers. Ron made to interrupt again, but this time Harry stopped him.

"There is darkness in everyone's hearts," Allen said, blinking slowly, "and a tragedy makes it deepen. Someone dies, and the one who loves them… the darkness fills their hearts. That's when the Earl comes."

"The… Earl?" Hermione asked.

"The Millenium Earl," Lenalee said, but gave Allen a look of 'keep going'.

"Well… the Earl comes and presents the person with a machine body, saying that if they speak the name of the one they loved and lost, then they shall come back to them. When they do so, the soul of that loved person gets trapped in the body of the Akuma and the Earl tells that person to wear the… skin of the one before them. That way they can look like just any normal person," Allen finished, closing his eyes for a very long time and swallowing.

"Except you, though. You didn't tell them…" Lavi said, looking at his friend, his green eye filled with concern.

"Didn't tell us what?" Ron demanded, looking from Lavi to Allen, who had finally opened his eyes.

"Except me, yes Lavi, except me. To everyone else, they look like humans… but to me… I can see the soul trapped inside the Akuma," Allen had turned slightly pale.

"Allen. How do you know all of that… that stuff about these Akuma if you said that the Earl tells the Akuma to take the… the skin? No one would live to tell the tale, if I understand correct," Hermione said, thinking, then turned to look at Allen.

Allen blanched even more; he was white, and Lenalee looked at him with concern. "Allen… do you want me to tell them?" she asked him gently. He shook his head.

"N-no… I'll… I'll tell them," he managed to get out.

"Tell us what?" Ron asked loudly.

"Shut up Ron," Harry told his friend. He could see that Allen had blanched.

The Exorcist swallowed once then started to speak, "I know that because… because I turned my father into an Akuma. That's how I got this," he pointed at the scar, "and now I can see the souls."

"Wicked… that's nifty, ain't it?" Ron asked, looking at Allen with more admiration, like it was something to be proud of.

"Nifty? I guess…" Allen muttered, looking down.

"You can see the souls. I think that'd be cool," Ron continued. Allen's head snapped up and gave Ron a hard look. Ron recoiled slightly.

"If I might say something… Ron… it's not. Once I saw it… it was… horrible," Lavi said, shivering slightly.

That shut Ron up. He looked from Lavi's slightly disturbed expression to Allen.

"Ok… now we know what an Akuma is. But earlier you said something about 'Innocence'? What's that?" Hermione asked.

This time Lenalee answered, as Allen had been staring at his feet and Lavi was looking at him, his eye filled with concern. They clearly weren't paying attention.

"The Innocence makes us able to defeat the Akuma. It's also called the 'crystal of god'. In some ways, it's the opposite of what Akuma are made up of. We have to find it before the Earl does. A prophecy said that the Earl was defeated once before using these crystals. We're searching for them… and we think that there might be one hidden in the castle," Lenalee explained. "That's why there are Akuma."

"Why can't we defeat the Akuma as well… well, you know, with spells and stuff?" Ron asked.

"If anything but an Innocence destroys an Akuma, the soul is lost forever," Allen murmured darkly, looking up.

"So? I mean… if it's evil, why do you care if its soul is lost?" Ron asked bluntly. The three Exorcists blinked.

Allen looked straight at Ron, his eyes filled with a fire that the three wizards had never seen before. Ron pulled back slightly. "Because… the soul isn't evil."

"What?" Ron asked, looking slightly startled.

"The soul is a human soul that was trapped," Lavi said to Ron.

"Oh."

"So, how do we _find_ this Innocence?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know. We've asked for help from Dumbledore. If there is anything odd… odder than usual that you notice, you should tell one of us," Komui said, fixing his beret.

"Anything odd? This is a _magic_ school!" Harry said rudely. "How are you gonna narrow it down?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed amazed at how Harry was acting.

The Exorcists and Komui turned to look at him. Lenalee and Allen just stared at him but Lavi raised his eyebrow.

"Harry, please. They are trying, and maybe with yours and Ron and Hermione's help, they could find it before the Akuma," Dumbledore said, standing up.

"But they just said that we couldn't help defeat the Akuma!" Harry said loudly, standing up.

"_Harry_!" Hermione whispered, grabbing her friends arm and pulling him back down.

"Its ok… you may all go now," Dumbledore said.

"Wait… what does an Innocence _look_ like?" Ron asked.

"If it's just an Innocence, than its green… and glowly… and… squarish," Lavi said, thinking. Lenalee just shook her head.

"What d'you mean by 'if its just the Innocence'?" Hermione asked, puzzled.

"I mean what I said," Lavi said.

"Lavi," Lenalee said bonking Lavi's arm. "You need to explain more than that." Lavi just stared at her.

"Why?" he asked. Lenalee sighed. "Fine, _I'll_ explain."

"The Innocence that we probably will find is what Lavi explained it as. It's a greenish crystal. But if it has come as an anti-Akuma weapon, then it can take many different shapes," Lenalee explained. "Each Exorcist is equipped with an anti-Akuma weapon."

"What's yours?" Hermione asked.

"Dark boots," she answered simply. "I'll show you some time."

"So… what is everyone else's?" Ron asked. He was very interested in this.

"Miranda can control time… Krory has his fangs, Kanda has it in his sword, Lavi in his hammer, and me in my dark boots," Lenalee said. She had left out Allen.

"What about you, Allen?" Hermione asked, catching that she left him out as well. He turned and smiled at her.

There was a bright flash of light then the three Hogwarts students were on their feet. They had jumped up as Allen's arm was now a silver claw and as long as he was tall. Ron had yelled in surprise and tripped over his chair. Harry had jumped out of his chair and had pulled his wand and Hermione had gasped.

"Whoa!" Ron yelped.

"That's what mine is," Allen said, deactivating his Innocence.

"Wicked!" Ron said, recovering from his shock. Harry stuffed his wand back in his pocket and Hermione sat back down.

"Is that what you cut your hand on Lavi?" she asked, looking at the red-haired exorcist. He nodded.

"Its about time that you go to bed, all of you," Dumbledore said, standing up. Harry glared at him and stalked out. Everyone stared after him, then the exorcists and Ron and Hermione headed to the door as well. Komui stayed behind to speak with the headmaster in private.

Harry was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for everyone else.

"What was that about?" Lavi asked as they met up with him.

"Nothing," Harry muttered, heading toward the Griffindore tower. He had his hand hidden from view, and was trying to keep it that way. Allen noticed, having done that himself, but shrugged it off. He was too tired to think of anything right now.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I promise promise promise to make it more interesting! Please review! Hope you liked it!**


	10. Ch 10 Charms

**It is I, Otter-chan! TaDa! It's rather longer than chapter 9! I hope you like it! My land mark! Chapter 10! lol. Ok, well, I hope you like this chapter. I thought I was gonna have a Quiddich game in this chapter, but I guess not. Well, I hope that I can get another chapter in before I have to leave for vacation. **

**Happy Read!**

* * *

Timcanpy fluttered on a breeze. He looked around… or more moved his body in the direction of the castle. If he had thought, he would wonder how Allen was doing, but since he didn't, all he knew was that Allen was alive and up in the castle.

He stilled his wings for a second, floating on a breeze. Out here was great! Lots of places to explore, and not a cat in sight.

The breeze grew stronger and then Timcanpy was fighting to stay up. His wings pounded the air as he fought against the growing wind. After a few seconds of this battle, the wind overpowered the golden golem and he tumbled through the air.

Falling, falling, falling… landed. Onto the branch of a tree. His tiny feet gripped the tree tightly, trying to steady himself. He had just about steadied himself on the leafy branch when the branch itself twitched.

The snitch-like golem gripped the branch tighter when the tree gave a huge jerk and Timcanpy was pulled through the air in an amazing speed. If he could speak he'd be squeaking in surprise and fear.

The tree that the misfortunate golem had lightened down onto was none other than the Whomping Willow. It thrashed its branches as Tim held on for dear life. Finally it flicked Timcanpy off its branches.

Tim flew through the air, hitting a tree and falling into a bush.

Peering out of the bush, Timcanpy watched the Whomping Willow whip around. Maybe he should find Master Allen now. Yes. He knows when he is needed. Now Master Allen needs him. He fluttered off in the direction of the castle. Thankfully the strong wind was blowing toward the castle, so he didn't have to fight it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Allen was slumped in a chair near the blackened remains of last night's fire. He had gotten up early to maybe look for Timcanpy, but he'd gazed longingly at the chair and ended up sitting down. Once there, he'd fallen straight back to sleep.

Lenalee walked down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. The first thing she saw was Allen dozing in a chair. She chuckled to herself and walked over to him.

She leaned down and looked at his face. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. _But he always looks cute. No… don't think about that Lenalee. But he's so cute!_ She thought, leaning in closer. Now she was kneeling by his chair.

She watched him for a few moments with her hands on the chair arm. She leaned in closer. Closer, closer… _no Lenalee. Not when he's asleep!_ She blinked. He mouthed something.

"Ma…na…No! Run father! G-get away! No!" Allen muttered in his sleep, his head turning from side to side. Lenalee backed up. _His father…_Lenalee reached out and touched his cheek lightly, running the back side of her finger down. It seemed to comfort him because he stopped muttering.

"L-Lenalee?!" Allen said sleepily. Lenalee drew back quickly and stood up.

"Allen, you fell asleep in a chair," Lenalee said softly. Allen blinked sleepily up at her.

"W-what? Oh… look at that," Allen said, looking around and yawning. "What're you doing down here?"

For some reason, Lenalee blushed slightly, then looked at him. "Its morning. I was gonna head down to the Great Hall and grab something before having a look around the grounds. Do you… wanna come with me?" she blushed again.

Allen blushed as well but nodded. "I'll come… I still don't know where Tim is. I'll look around."

Allen offered Lenalee his arm. "Shall we?" Lenalee giggled, blushing even more but taking his arm. _He's such a gentleman._ Lenalee thought as he helped her out of the portrait hole. He was being a little exaggerated, but that didn't matter.

Lavi peered down the staircase of the boys' dormitory, just catching Allen exit with Lenalee. Their arms were hooked together and they were both laughing. Lavi grinned.

"Oh Allen, such a gentleman!" Lenalee commented as they made their way down to the Great Hall. Allen grinned.

"Really?" he asked as they passed a portrait of a lovely woman. She smiled at them and whispered something about 'young love'.

Entering the Great Hall, they walked over to the Griffindore table. Only a few people were sitting there, eating toast or dozing on the table with books in front of them. They sat down next to each other.

"Allen… you muttered something in your sleep before I woke you," Lenalee said, helping herself to a piece of toast.

"I diff?" Allen asked, looking up from the very large plate of eggs that he had been shoveling into his mouth. He swallowed. "Sorry… I did?"

Lenalee nodded. "Didn't sound to happy," she said quietly. "Was it a bad dream?"

Allen stared at the tablecloth. "Yeah," he muttered. Lenalee chewed some toast.

"Wonder where Tim is," she said, putting her elbow on the table. Allen knew that she was changing the subject, but he was glad. He nodded, starting to eat again.

"Me too… he's been gone for a couple of days or so."

"Hope he wasn't eaten by anything," Lenalee commented. She looked around. More people had entered by now. "You wanna go around the grounds before people come in?"

Allen swallowed. The plate before him was totally empty of any food. "Ok… let us go!" he offered his arm to her again.

"Allen! You're so silly. But of course!" Lenalee said, standing up and taking his arm once again. Together they headed toward the doors, giggling. Just as they exited, Lavi entered with Fred and George.

"Look!" he whispered, pointing towards the door where Allen's cloak had just vanished.

"Ah, young love!" Fred said. George nodded. "True, very true! Should we tell everyone? Spread it around?"

"Spread what around?" Lavi asked. Some times he didn't follow what the twins said. Something about twins and being connected, Lavi thought.

"Spread around that Allen Walker and Lenalee Lee are going out! I want to see the look on some of those girls' faces when they hear that! Allen's popular," George said. Lavi grinned evilly.

"I'll help with that!" he said enthusiastically. He laughed, looking around, then walking into the Great Hall. Fred and George followed him as he sat down at the Griffindore table.

Soon after that Lee Jordan joined them. Fred and George eagerly told their friend about the plan and he agreed to help as well.

Out side the castle, Lenalee and Allen were walking down to the lake. The black surface of the lake shimmered in the early morning sun.

"Allen… what were you dreaming about?" Lenalee asked as they neared a group of trees by the waters' edge. Allen stopped walking, looking down at the ground. "Come'n, lets sit down."

Lenalee took his gloved hand and led him over to sit under a tree. He followed her without resistance. She sat down on the grass and leaned against the trunk. She looked at him when he sat down.

"I was dreaming about… when my father died," Allen said, looking at her and giving her a very sad smile. "Some times I do. Not a big deal though. Don't worry."

"O-ok. Well, do you see any Akuma? You'd see them wouldn't you?" the Chinese girl asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, but maybe they're hiding in the forest… I mean, it's huge!" Allen said, gesturing toward the shadowy forest and then making a 'its-this-big' hand motion. Lenalee laughed.

"Oh… look! There's people over there," Lenalee said, pointing over to the castle steps, where they could just see a small group of students.

"Oh no!" Allen muttered, staring at the students, all who seemed to be girls from various houses.

"What? Is one an Akuma?" Lenalee asked him urgently. Allen chuckled and shook his head. "Then what?"

"It's… it's… I don't know. They seem to follow me around," he said, blushing slightly and scratching the back of his head.

At this, Lenalee burst into laughter. "_What_?!" Allen asked, looking at her with wide, surprised eyes.

"T-they're y-your fan club!" Lenalee laughed, smiling widely at him. "I've heard some of them talking about you, especially the girls from Griffindore tower. Sometimes they ask _me_ about _you_, seeing as we're from the same 'school'!"

Allen stared at Lenalee as she continued to laugh. _Fan club? I have a fan club? When did this happen?_ He thought, bewildered.

"Oh yeah, that Hogsmead village thing is happening this Saturday, isn't it?" Allen asked, trying to get off the subject of his 'Fan Club'. Lenalee breathed in deeply, stopping her laughter to answer her friend.

"Ya. We should go. I think that this village would be a perfect place for Akuma to hide," she said, plucking at some grass.

"What day is today?" Allen asked, trying to figure out how many days until Saturday. Lenalee started to laugh again.

"Its Friday!" she laughed.

"So its tomorrow?"

"Yes Allen, tomorrow! Come on… let's see if we can find Timcanpy," Lenalee said as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Ok," Allen replied, standing up as well. He looked around, his eye traveling over a large willow tree that seemed to be moving of its own accord. "_What's that_?!" He pointed over at the tree.

"Oh, that's the Whomping Willow. Hermione told me about it. It moves," Lenalee said, looking over. Then she squinted. "Is that Timcanpy?"

"Looks like it," the white haired Exorcist said as he shielded his gaze from the sun with a hand. Tim was flying at top speed toward them. "Why's he flying so fast?"

"Allen! Look!" Lenalee gasped, pointing at something slightly above the golden golem, following him wing flap by wing flap. An owl. A snowy owl, chasing Tim through the air. "It's Hedwig!"

Back in the Great Hall 

Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Lavi huddled together at the Griffindore table as it slowly filled up with students. Fred reached for some juice, looking at George with feign interest.

"Lenalee and Allen are going out?" he asked loudly as a group of Griffindore girls passed them. They stopped in their tracks and stared at the twins. Behind them, Lavi was having a fit and Lee was watching them, smiling widely.

"That's what I said, didn't I? Ya, Lavi saw them in the Common Room this morning, didn't you?" George said, asking the redheaded Exorcist.

Lavi stopped his fit and nodded, ignoring the girls. "Yeah, I did. I saw them leaving together! It's so cute, don't you think?"

"Awe yes, young love!" Fred and George said at the same time, sighing. Lee glanced at the group of girls. They had shocked expressions on their faces. When they sat down, the group of mischief-makers stopped to listen.

"I can't believe Allen is going out with Lenalee! That's no fair!" one said, sounding hurt.

"Me neither!" another said. The group of older boys smiled evilly.

On the grounds 

"Whoa, it is! Call her over," Allen said, heading in the direction of the panicking Tim.

"Hedwig! Come here!" Lenalee called out. The owl slowed, swiveling her head toward Lenalee. Allen heard the owl let out a soft hoot and turned away from Timcanpy. She glided over and lighted down on the Exorcists arm.

Timcanpy hit Allen full speed in the shoulder. "Ugh… Tim!" Allen said harshly as he stumbled back slightly. Tim ran up and sat snuggly at the base of Allen's neck, away from the owl.

"Timcanpy, where've you been?" Allen asked the golem. Tim just fluffed his tail. Allen sighed.

"Come'n Allen. We should get back inside. You didn't see any Akuma, and class will start soon. I wanted to sit in Charms with Hermione and them, you wanna come?" Lenalee asked as they headed toward the castle again.

The group of girls, Allen's fan club, had disappeared and they were able to get into the castle without anyone noticing them. Once inside, Hedwig took off from Lenalee's arm and flew up to the Owlry.

Tim stayed nestled against Allen's neck the entire time, causing Allen to fidget every now and them. Lenalee laughed whenever he twitched.

They entered into the Great Hall again. Since there was still ten minutes until class, it was still somewhat full. They wandered over to where Hermione was sitting, reading the Daily Prophet.

Passing a group of girls, Allen thought he heard his name but when he turned to look at them, they were huddled in a group, unaware of his presence. When they sat down, Ron looked hard at Allen and Lavender sent a glare at Lenalee.

Lenalee and Allen looked at each other confused.

"What'd we do?" Allen asked. Harry looked from Ron to Allen and blinked. From the look on his face, he didn't have a clue as to why Ron had just glared at the white-haired Exorcist either.

"Oh, there's a rumor that you two are going out," Hermione said, not looking up from the newspaper. Allen's eyes widened.

"What? Where'd everyone get that?" Lenalee asked, just as shocked as Allen. Hermione lowered her newspaper. She thought for a second then sighed.

"I heard it when I was passing Fred and George this morning," she finally said.

"Was Lavi with them?" Allen asked. Usually Lavi hung out with them. Hermione thought for a second then nodded. Allen went slightly pale. "Spreading rumors!" he muttered under his breath.

Lenalee, on the other hand, flushed angrily. "He's doing this on purpose!" she said, looking around for the large amount of red hair and headband of Lavi. She didn't see him.

"When I get my hands on him…" Lenalee breathed. Only Allen heard her but he felt the same.

"So you aren't going out?" Ron asked. Allen turned slowly to face him.

"No. We aren't going out. You actually believed Lavi?" Allen replied. He ran his gloved hand through his hair. "Oh yeah, there's that Hogsmead visit tomorrow. Are you guys going?"

Ron nodded enthusiastically. Next to him, Hermione snorted and muttered something about Ron having a one-track mind. Allen pretended not to hear her. "So, what do you do there?" he asked Ron.

"There are all sorts of shops and stuff! You can buy stuff there. Honey Dukes is the best!" Ron said then said, "It's this really awesome candy shop. It has _everything_!" when Allen gave him a puzzled look.

"That sounds really cool!" Allen said. Ron nodded.

"There's a Quiddich game soon," Harry said, his head on his hand.

"Oh yeah!" Ron said, then became pale.

"It'll be fine Ron. You'll do fine!" Hermione said, looking at her friend. Allen looked from Ron to Hermione to Harry. He opened his mouth to ask a question but was cut off by the bell.

"Come on Allen. Hermione, Ron, Harry, we're gonna come with you to Charms," Lenalee said, taking Allen's arm and dragging him away from the table. He had started eating again. "No more Allen. How much food can you eat?" she asked playfully as he snatched a piece of toast before she could stop him.

"You know I need a lot!" he said, munching on the toast. Lenalee sighed and followed Hermione. She grabbed Allen's arm again and pulled him out of the Great Hall. She had a feeling that if she hadn't, he would've stayed there.

Harry and Ron followed more slowly, but caught up with them outside Flitwicks' classroom.

"You know Allen, Lenalee, that some of those girls were glaring at you when you left?" Harry said. Lenalee turned. Harry nodded to her hand, which was still on Allen's arm. She jumped and quickly pulled it away, blushing.

Allen was oblivious of what had just happened, absorbed in asking Hermione what they were doing in Charms. "Silencing Charms? Sweet! That's really cool. Oh, how I wish I could use that on Kanda!" Allen said.

"He'd murder you Allen," Lenalee said, controlling her blush. Harry watched her carefully, smiling.

"Ya, I know, but if it would stop his annoying comments, then it'd be worth it!" Allen said, smiling childishly. Lenalee laughed.

At that moment, the small Professor Flitwick opened the door. Everyone filed inside.

"Now, today we shall be continuing our work on Silencing Charms! You will find your raven or toad at your desk. Begin!" he squeaked from his perch on a stack of books. He looked around as everyone started and spotted Lenalee and Allen. He hurried over to them.

"Will you be watching this class?" he asked the Exorcists. They nodded. "Well, you can try this spell. I don't know if you can, since you aren't… from here, but you can try!" Lenalee and Allen nodded. Apparently Professor Flitwick was one of the teachers who knew about the Black Order.

"Here," the short wizard said, handing them two wands. Allen looked at it curiously. "Just be careful!" and he walked away, to observe the class.

Lenalee and Allen walked over to Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were sitting at a table near the back.

"So, you're gonna try too?" Ron asked. Allen nodded. Ron turned his attention back to his fat toad and said "Silencio!", jabbing his wand at the toad. The toad didn't do anything, just continued to croak.

"Ron, you didn't practice at all, did you?" Hermione said from across the table. The raven in front of her was opening and closing its beak, but no sound was coming out. She had done the charm correctly.

"No, I didn't. Harry, having any luck?" Ron asked his friend. Harry was staring at his own raven with an amazed look. It was glaring at him, trying to make sound, but failing.

"Whoa! I did it!" Harry said. Ron stared at him.

"How'd you do that?" he asked. Harry shook his head. "I don't know!"

"Well done Mister Potter! Now, you try!" Professor Flitwick had come over and was now looking at Lenalee and Allen.

"Um… ok, Here goes" Lenalee muttered and looked at her toad. It was croaking loudly. "Silencio!"

The toad turned to look at her, and croaked. It was quieter, not completely silenced, but the sound was dampened.

"Good job Miss Lee! Keep trying, let's see if you can get it completely!" Flitwick said excitedly. "Mister Walker, you try!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm sick of waiting! I want to kill someone!" one of the level 2 Akuma said angrily. It stamped its doll feet. "All we've been doing is waiting here in the dark forest for ever! Why can't we go _kill_ someone?"

Another Akuma looked at the first, shrugging its shoulders. "Don't know. Leader has a plan, that's all I know. She'll let us know. For now, just wait!"

"I can't wait! I wanna kill something!" the first said loudly.

"Calm down, or someone might hear you," a smooth voice floated through the clearing where the two Akuma had been arguing. They both spun around.

"Where are you, Widow?" one of the Akuma asked the air.

"Above you, Ghost," the voice said again. The Akuma, Ghost, looked up, along with the other.

"We can't see you," the other said.

"If you'd open your eyes, then you'd see me Silk," the voice said, from behind them this time. Both Ghost and Silk spun around. Widow was standing before them, smiling. "Now, if you are both done arguing, then I can tell you what Leader and I thought of!"

"Widow, I think I shall explain!" hissed the serpent Akuma as she flew out of the trees.

"Yes Leader," the Akuma called Widow said, bowing her head.

"Now, the Millenium Earl said to split them up. That they are stronger together. I have thought of a plan that will separate them. They won't want to work together after we're done!" the leader hissed.

"Will we be able to kill?" Silk interrupted. Ghost smacked Silk over the head.

"Yes Silk, we will be able to kill, but _not_ the Exorcists! That would just ruin our plan. And not yet! After we have them, then we can. But you aren't going to do anything. Widow shall go, Ghost shall accompany her—"

"_What_?" Silk interrupted again. "Why does _he_ get to go?"

"You know very well why he gets to do! Now, shut up and let me tell you the plan!"

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews! Cookies! lol, just kiddin'** **but reviews are nice. Thank you all for reading this chapter, and past chapters. I hope that I make it enjoyable for you! **


	11. Ch 11 Magic

**Thanks for waiting! This is the last chapter for two weeks! Otter-chan is off to vacation. This rambles slightly, but I hope that you can wait. I hope that I will have a chapter written when I come back... planes are good for writing! **

**Reviews and Happy reading!**

* * *

Allen swallowed. "O-ok." He pointed his wand at the fat raven sitting in front of him, making loud, cackling crowing and whispered '_Silencio_'. The raven looked like someone had removed its voice box. Opening its beak wide, it attempted to caw. Not a sound was heard.

"Mister Walker, are you sure that this is the very first time you have used a wand?" Professor Flitwick asked. Everyone at the table was staring at him. He looked from Lenalee, who was staring at him with wide eyes, but a proud look, to Ron and Harry, who looked stunned, to Hermione. She was beaming widely at him.

"Y-yeah I'm sure! I've never done magic before!" Allen stuttered, looking from one person to another then at the raven, which was now glaring at him.

"I must tell Professor Dumbledore about you!" the short professor squeaked and scurried away, checking on the other students. Allen stared after him with a blank, surprised expression.

Lenalee and the three wizards stared at Allen for a few moments until he gave a violent twitch.

"Allen, you ok, mate?" Ron asked, looked at him. Allen nodded distractedly, but had stuffed his gloved hand in his hood. They heard a small beating against the fabric.

"You got Timcanpy in there?" Harry asked, staring at the raven before him. Allen grunted, shoving Tim's tail back into his coat.

"So Allen, what does it feel like to be able to do magic?" Hermione asked. Allen turned to her and blinked.

"It's… odd. I felt something."

"You're lucky! First try at the spell, damn, first try at _magic_ and you get it to work!" Ron said, waving his wand absentmindedly.

"Ron, stop," Hermione said, taking hold of his wand. He gave her a questioning look. "You were making sparks."

Ron made a silent 'oh' and stopped his wand waving. "I'm gonna give this another try!" he declared, pointing his wand at the toad and saying '_Silencio_'. It didn't work.

"Gr.… why can you guys do it and not me?" he said angrily as he glared at the toad.

"It was just luck for me Ron, don't worry!" Harry said, looking at his raven.

"Mister Potter, try again!" Professor Flitwick said, pointing his wand at Harry's raven and removing the '_Silencio_' charm. The raven gave a loud caw. Harry frowned, then pointed his wand at the now cawing raven.

"_Silencio_!" he said. The raven cawed louder. "Ah… guess that was just luck. I'm with you Ron." Ron laughed.

"Well Allen, guess you're just a natural!" Harry said to Allen. Allen grinned.

"Wonder where everyone else is…" he murmured. Lenalee heard him.

"Well, I bet Krory's down in the Greenhouses and Miranda and Komui are probably in the library again. I saw Kanda somewhere near the transfiguration hallway a little earlier and Lavi's with Fred and George. Where _they_ are, I haven't the faintest idea though," Lenalee said, going through the list of Exorcists.

"Yeah… oh and—" Allen was cut off by the bell. Professor Flitwick hurried over, taking the wands from the two Exorcists and telling them that he hoped they would come by again and try some charms out.

"Where are you guys off to next?" Lenalee asked the three wizards as they exited the Charms classroom.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry said flatly. He looked as if he'd much rather be in any other class than the class of Professor Umbridge.

"Oh, well, good luck then!" Allen said, smiling. "You'll need it!"

"Why thanks! So I take it that you won't be coming with us?" Ron asked. Lenalee and Allen smiled and shook their heads in unison.

"See you later at lunch!" Lenalee said, waving at the group as they trudged to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with most of the Charms class. "Come on Allen, lets look around and see if we—"

She stopped speaking when Allen clapped his hands to his head.

"Allen? Are you alright?"

"Gh… m-my head!" he muttered, gritting his teeth. "W-won't s-stop! I-I feel… dizzy." He slumped and leaned against the wall, holding his head. Lenalee's eyes widened in shock and fear.

"Allen!"

A moment passed with Allen leaning against the wall. At one point it looked like he was going to pass out, but he stayed up. Then as suddenly as it had started, the pain was gone. He let go of his head. His hands were shaking.

"Allen, what happened?" Lenalee asked as he slid down to the floor with a sigh.

"I-I don't know. All of a sudden my head felt like it was gonna burst or something. I-its gone now," Allen muttered.

"Come on," Lenalee said, offering her hand. He took it and she helped him up. "Lets go find my brother and tell him about this. Maybe he knows something."

Allen nodded and let Lenalee lead him to the library. Allen had never been to the library before and what he saw amazed him. Shelves upon shelves of books, all the way up to the very high ceiling. Lenalee led him through tables over to a table covered in books. She peered around a pile.

"Nii-san!" Lenalee whispered. Komui's head poked out from the mountain of books.

"Lenalee! How's my dear sister? And Allen. Allen, you don't look so good," Komui said, pushing his glasses farther up his nose and looking at the boy closely. Allen blinked at him.

"That's why we're here, Nii-san," Lenalee said.

"Hm? Why?" Komui asked, coming out from the books.

"Just a few minutes ago, my head hurt… _really_ bad. But then it went away all of a sudden," Allen explained, rubbing his eyes.

"He almost passed out," Lenalee added. "Allen, maybe you should sit down." Allen nodded again and sat down.

"Hm… that's odd. Where were you?" Komui asked.

"Outside the Charms class. We popped in. Professor Flitwick let us try this silencing charm. I didn't really get it but Allen did. First try and everything, but anyway. We were just standing there when his head started hurting!" Lenalee explained, taking a chair next to the white-haired exorcist.

"Allen did a spell?" Komui shook his head, getting back on track, "Well, I don't know. Does it hurt now Allen?"

Allen shook his head. "No. But I really have no idea why it hurt like that. It's never happened before."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A girl in a Ravenclaw uniform grinned as she watched the white-haired boy and the Chinese girl walk toward the library. She pulled back from where she had been leaning around the corner and looked at the boy next to her.

"It worked," she whispered. He grinned.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lavi was dozing with his head on his hand in the library. He had been asked to leave the class that he had been in, Potions, with Fred and George because he had been 'distracting the other students' as Professor Snape had said.

He jerked himself out of his stupor when he heard Allen's voice. Lifting his head, he looked around and spotted the familiar snowy white head. He stood up and wandered over Allen.

"Hey Allen. Oh hi Lenalee!" Lavi said, sitting down next to his fellow exorcists.

"Hello Lavi. I thought you were hanging out with Fred and George," Allen said, rubbing his eyes.

"I was!" Lavi said cheerfully, "But apparently I was 'distracting the other students' and was told to leave!"

"Wow Lavi… you never cease to amaze me."

"What's wrong Allen? You look pale," the one eyed exorcist said, looking closely at Allen.

"He almost passed out," Lenalee said. Lavi just frowned slightly, making an 'oh' noise.

"Is it lunch yet?" Allen asked suddenly. Lavi, Lenalee and Komui all turned to look at him.

"Uh, no. There's still at least 45 minutes until lunch," Lenalee said, staring at him. Allen sighed. "Nii-san, is there anything we can do to help? There's nothing for us to do."

"Yes, you can help Miranda and I with research about the Innocence and odd things around the school," Komui said.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ug… That was boring," Lavi complained as the three exorcists exited the library for lunch. They had been reading for the entire time. Allen had actually fallen asleep on his book.

Allen sneezed. "I swear that I'm allergic to that book," he said, sneezing once more.

"That's only because you fell asleep on it and you breathed in dust," Lenalee said playfully.

"I was tired!" he said indignantly. Lenalee just laughed, shaking her head.

"Wait guys!" the three turned when they heard Miranda's voice. She ran to catch up with them. "Thanks," she said breathlessly.

"So you're free from Komui's clutches?" Lavi asked Miranda. She nodded.

"For now at least!" she said as they headed toward the Great Hall. She sighed. "Gosh those books are dusty… Allen, you have dust in your hair."

"I do?"

"Yes. You can see it really easily on the white of our hair," Lenalee said, pointing out a spot.

"Can you get it out?" he asked her. She dusted his head, producing a small cloud of the grit.

Allen and Lenalee both coughed. "Allen, how'd you get that much in your hair? You'd have to have a book on top of your head!" Miranda commented.

At that, Lavi laughed. "That's because he did!"

"Only because you put it on my head!" Allen shot at the red-haired exorcist. Miranda and Lenalee laughed.

"No I didn't! You fell asleep on your book and… another one fell onto your head!" Lavi blurted out, not making much sense. Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Guilty conscience?" Allen asked. Lavi just grinned.

"Awe well… but you're way more fun to make fun of than anyone else. Although Yu is pretty fun to tease to," said Lavi.

"Ya, I'd bet so," Lenalee muttered.

"Come on! I'm starving!" Allen urged, quickening his pace.

"Hey Allen, Lenalee!" the two exorcists turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione coming up to them. Lavi and Miranda had paused as well and were now looking at the three 5th years.

"How was Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Lenalee asked the three wizards.

"Boring as usual," Ron muttered. "I'm starved!"

"Me too!" Allen said, rushing into the Great Hall. Ron followed quickly as well. Harry looked at Hermione then followed more slowly. Hermione, Lenalee and Miranda looked at each other while the two boys rushed toward the table, Harry following slowly.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why me?! Why do I have to be stuck here with the dumb level 1's?" one of the Akuma left behind fumed. The leader's eyes flicked up to the Akuma.

"Stop complaining. You know why. You have to wait. The time will come for you," the leader hissed, showing her fangs.

"Gr… really, why couldn't I have gone with Ghost and Widow?" the Akuma asked.

"Yes, you missed all the fun."

The Akuma spun around to see Ghost and Widow coming into the clearing.

"Silk, you would have loved it," Widow said smoothly.

"Did you get to kill someone?"

"No you dimwit."

* * *

**Oh I love not giving anything away. So, hope you liked it. Alittle shorter than normal, but I think that you shall live. Im sorry that there wont be another chapter for 2 weeks. **


	12. Ch 12 Hogsmeade

**I'm back from vacation! With a long chapter, just for you! lol... so, I hope that you like this chapter! I'm happy to be home, and I shall be writing more. I have ideas for other stories as well, but we dont need to talk about that right now, do we?**

**This chapter is rather... longer than the last one. Isn't that nice? Lots a good stuff... or maybe, I dunno, not good stuff. I just hope you like it. Reviews are nice! Happy reading!  
**

* * *

_People aren't talking about me as much_, Harry thought as he followed Ron and Hermione back to the common room. It was true. The whispers, taunts, suspicious mutters and hard glares had dimmed slightly because of the exorcists. 

But now, it was Allen who was getting talked about. Allen and the other exorcists. _He's really popular_, he thought as he passed a group of 4th year girls. Slowing his pace, he listened to their conversation.

"Oooh, what's his name? I can't believe I forgot his name!"

"Allen Walker?"

"Yeah! That's it… it's no fair that he's staying in Griffindore."

"Yeah, I wish he was in _our_ house!"

"He's so dreamy."

"Think some one likes him!"

One of the girls had spotted him meandering slowly passed, and the whole group hushed. Hoisting his bag higher on his shoulder, he hurried up the corridor and caught up with Ron and Hermione.

Allen had better be careful. Harry had experienced the wrath of girls at the Yule ball. If he wasn't careful, he could find himself cornered. Then there was that rumor that he and Lenalee were going out. He snorted, and then a thought hit him.

_Does Cho like Allen?!_ This thought alarmed Harry. He knew that Allen didn't bring this upon himself, but still, even thinking about it made his stomach turn uneasily. He shook his head. What was he thinking? Allen was his friend. And he knew that Allen wouldn't start going out with Cho, even if she asked him. He liked Lenal—

"Harry?"

He was cut off in mid-thought when someone said his name. Blinking, he realized that both Ron and Hermione were staring at him next to the open portrait hole.

"Come on," Hermione said, entering the common room. Ron looked at Harry puzzled, but entered as well. Harry followed, slightly confused.

- - - - - - - - -

"Still no sign of Hagrid. I wonder what he's doing for the—"

"_Ron_! Shut up! Not so _loud_!"

Allen looked up from the book that he had been read in one of the chairs by the fire. Hermione was glaring at Ron; Harry behind them looking slightly confused.

"No one heard me!" Ron said indignantly. Allen blinked slowly, watching them. They hadn't seen him sitting in the chair.

"Serius told us not to worry!" said Hermione in a hiss. _Who's that? I don't think they want me to be overhearing this_, thought Allen. "Ahm."

The three students whipped around, looking at Allen with surprised looks in their eyes.

"Allen! Uh… hi! How long were you sitting there?" asked Hermione, flustered.

"For at least an hour," he replied. She flushed.

"Oh, well, we were just… gonna go up to the dorm and uh—"

"Talk? Well, I wouldn't go to the dorm… Lavi's snoring, if I recall correctly," said Allen, smiling.

Ron snorted, but Hermione was still looking at Allen. "Are we really that obvious?"

Allen blinked several times. "Uh, not really, but I kind of… notice these things," he said, then ducked quickly and held up the book.

"Uh, Allen… what are you doing?" Harry asked, looking at him, confusion evident on his face. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, also confused.

"Sh… wait… she's… going up to her dorm," he muttered, peering passed his book. In a flourish, he raised it again, but in his haste to hide himself, he dropped the book with a _thunk_. He slid back in his seat so that the three wizards hid him from view.

"Who? Oh, Lavender? Why exactly are you hiding from Lavender?" Ron asked, watching the girl head for the dorm.

"Uh… she keeps asking me all these questions and if I am going out with Lenalee and… ok, she's gone," Allen sat up straight as the girl disappeared.

"You should have seen her reaction when she overheard me and Lee talking," a voice from near the staircase to the boys dorm said. They all looked over and saw Lavi coming over to them. He sat in the chair opposite Allen.

"This is all _your_ fault!" said Allen, glaring at Lavi as he picked up his book. Lavi laughed as Allen slouched down in the chair and covered his face with the book.

"Hello!" someone had come up behind the group of wizards as they watched Lavi and Allen. Harry turned to see Ginny and Lenalee.

"Hi Ginny, hi Lenalee," he said as Hermione sat down at a table nearby and started pulling out books. Both girls smiled, Ginny dumping her bag at the table where Hermione was sitting.

Allen peered up passed his book to see a 4th year with long red hair, just like Ron's standing next to Lenalee. Smiling, she turned from Harry to look at Allen. "You're Allen right?"

He nodded, still holding the book up to his eyes. "What are you doing Allen?" Lenalee asked, coming over to him. He looked up at her, then sat up straight, closing the book.

"Nothing," he muttered, glaring at Lavi again, who grinned back.

"I've been hearing those silly rumors about you and Lenalee," Ginny said, interrupting the small war that seemed to be going on in between Allen and the red-haired exorcist. "Rubbish. I don't know why anyone believes those two, half the time. Well, I've been trying to stop it and all, but then they ask _me_ about it… they're really annoying."

Allen looked at Lenalee, blinking in confusion.

"I met her while I was helping my brother in the library. And… we became friends," she said, sitting down on the arm of Allen's chair.

"Just by looking at you two, it would seem that you're going out!" piped Lavi, still grinning. He received another glare from Allen.

"Ron, Harry… you should do your homework," said Hermione from where she sat, the potions book open in front of her. They both groaned.

"We'll have time over the weekend!" Ron said. Harry nodded. "Yeah! We'll have plenty of time!" Hermione stared at them with a hard gaze, saying something that Allen didn't get, but apparently Ron and Harry did.

- - - - - - - - -

An hour or so had passed when the portrait hole opened again and Fred and George entered, followed by a group of first years, Lee coming in last holding a box. The crowd of 1st years dispersed, leaving Fred, George and Lee to talk. Allen watched them with curiosity over his book and could've sworn that they were talking about him. Finally, they reached some sort of agreement, because Fred took the box and grabbed a small bag.

He walked over to where the exorcists were sitting, George following. They were both smiling.

"Here ya go mate!" said Fred, tossing the bag to Allen, who caught it in one hand.

"What is it?" he asked, looking at the bag.

"Its for beating us at the Poker and—" said Fred.

"—for Hogsmeade, since you don't have any," said George.

"For…Hogsmeade?" Allen echoed. Ron was staring at his brothers with his mouth slightly open. Lunging forward, he grabbed it rudely out of Allen's hands. Pulling the drawstring, he dumped the entire contents of the bag onto the table.

"No way!" he exclaimed, then rounded on Fred and George. "You never give _me_ money and I'm your brother!"

"Tough, little bro," said George, grinning widely. Lavi lowered his book enough to see what they were all talking about. Round, fat gold coins lay on the table where Ron had dumped them.

"What are they?" Lenalee picking one up and turning it over, looking at it closely.

"They're called 'Galleons'. Its one of the types of wizarding money," Hermione answered, not looking up.

"Oh… why are you giving it to me again?" Allen asked, looking at one as well.

"For beating us at Poker… and for beating everyone else as well! You should get rewarded for that kind of skill!" said George.

"And since you have no money for Hogsmeade tomorrow, we thought that it would be much more fun for you if you actually had some!" said Fred.

For some reason, Allen's cheeks turned slightly red, and his eyes shot to Lavi. But the apprentice Bookman had already hidden himself behind his book once more, only his hair visible.

"Thanks!" he said, taking the bag and scooping up the coins.

"Here," said Lenalee, dropping a couple that had rolled off the table into the bag.

"Well, we're off! Goodnight all!" Fred said and turned, heading toward the dorm. George and Lee followed and soon they all disappeared.

"I think that I'll go to bed too… G'night," Ginny said, yawning. She got up, picking up her bag and her books and headed toward her dorm.

Lenalee and Hermione left soon after, Hermione complaining to the exorcist about something that the boys couldn't hear, but they thought it was about them.

Together, Allen, Lavi, Ron and Harry headed up to the dorm. Tomorrow would be the first Hogsmeade trip of the year.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, everyone found themselves looking at another cloudy day. They bundled up in scarves and hats and went into the line where Filch the caretaker was checking off names.

The exorcists didn't have to do this, as they weren't students, but they waited for Harry, Ron and Hermione anyway.

"Um, Harry, why was Filch sniffing you?" Ron was asking as they caught up with the exorcists.

"Oh, I forgot!" Harry laughed. "The other day, when I went to send my letter, Filch came bursting in, asking me for my letter. For some reason, he said he'd got a tip off from someone saying that I was ordering Dung Bombs!"

Ron snorted. "Why would he do that?" Harry laughed, shaking his head. Hermione didn't find it so funny, but stayed silent as they headed toward the small village.

"There's Honeydukes," Harry said, pointing at a busy shop. "They've got really good chocolate and stuff."

"Let's go in!" said Allen, wanting to get out of the wind and get some sugar in some form or another. The wizards shrugged, and all together, they headed into the crowded store.

Once inside, they split up. Lavi's eye was caught by a bright sign and headed over to it. Miranda wandered over to the large selection of fudge, while Krory headed toward a sign labeled 'Unusual tastes'.

"Are these real frogs?" Allen asked Ron, who was standing beside him, holding a box of bubble gum.

"Chocolate frogs? No. They're chocolate!" said Ron. Allen picked one up, looking at it closely.

"Look!" Allen showed the candy to Lenalee, who laughed. "That's funny… you should get some just because!"

Ten minutes later, Allen moved toward the counter, laden with candy. "Allen! Allen! This too!" Allen turned to see Krory walking toward him through the crowd. He handed the white-haired exorcist a lollipop.

"Uh… ok."

Outside, the exorcists waited for Allen to return with the candy. He came out, followed by Krory.

"Here," he said, handing out the candy. Miranda had got some fudge, Lenalee some gum, Lavi jelly beans (every flavored) and Krory the lollipop.

"Ew! That's gross!" Ron exclaimed as he saw what Krory was holding. Krory blinked.

"What?"

"It's… a blood flavored lollipop," Ron said. Krory was still looking at him with a questioning look on his face.

"So?"

"It's… for… vampires," said Ron, loosing some of his steam.

"Yeah?" Krory unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth.

"How is it Krory?" Lenalee asked.

"Not bad… I'd have to say that real blo—" a loud gagging sound cut him off.

Lavi was having some sort of fit, coughing. Finally he swallowed something, looking sick.

Harry had been watching him, and now he was laughing. "What flavor did you get, liver?"

"_Liver_?!" Lenalee and Miranda echoed in disgust.

"No… worse… vomit…" Lavi mumbled, sticking his tongue out.

"Here," Miranda said, handing him a piece of fudge. Lavi took it, trying to wash the flavor out of his mouth.

"Thanks… that's _much_ better!" he sighed. "That was gross… heh."

Allen looked at him. "Uh, Lavi… what are you planing?"

"Nothing, nothing… these things are _great_!" said Lavi.

"I want to have a look around, 'kay? I'll meet you up at the castle later for dinner," Miranda said.

"Wait… here ya go!" Allen said, handing her some money. She smiled and left the group, heading down the street. Krory bounded after her.

"Um, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, I'm sorry, but we have to be somewhere. See you later?" Hermione said apologetically, looking at her watch.

"Ok," Lenalee said and Allen mumbled yes through a mouthful of chocolate frog. Lavi had already disappeared. Lenalee looked around, and saw the exorcist heading toward Fred, George and Lee farther down the street.

"Birds of a feather flock together," Lenalee muttered under her breath, watching him go.

"Huh?" Allen had finally swallowed the chocolate. "Nothing," she murmured.

"So, now what?" Allen asked, noticing that they were the only ones left.

"Lets just look around," replied Lenalee, heading down the street. Allen followed.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Miranda and Krory had split up. After making him promise not to spend money just because the owner asked him to, Miranda gave him some coins and headed farther down the street. She looked into shop windows, going into shops that caught her eye.

One shop, selling quills, ink and parchment had many cool items that she longed to get. But she restrained herself. She didn't really need this kind of stuff, but maybe, a souvenir… something magic that she could bring the order and show everyone.

A bottle of ink caught her eye. Going over to it, she picked it up and read its label. 'Color changing ink; changes color while writing.' _I'll get this! I'm sure someone back at HQ would like to use it… just for fun, if that!_

She took it and went to the counter.

"I'll take this," she said to the clerk. The clerk smiled and asked for the money. Miranda handed the money over and the clerk placed the bottle of ink in a bag. "Thanks."

Heading out again into the wind, she looked around. She hadn't really got much… just the ink, the fudge and a book, but she thought that maybe, she would head back to the castle, get warmed up. Turning, she walked down the street.

Not paying attention to where she was walking, she tripped clumsily over a stone, her bags falling to the ground, along with her. "Ow…" she muttered, pushing herself up. Thankfully, she had held onto the inkbottle, because it would have shattered if it had hit the ground. She went to grab her book when she heard a drawling voice.

"Oh look… one of those people from that freak school. I wonder why _she's_ still in school… maybe she got held back!" a group of Slitherins had come up to where Miranda was sitting on the ground. She looked up at them, blinking.

"I mean, why would someone that old would still be in school? And she's clumsy… I bet she's useless," it was a boy with blonde-white hair, sneering down at her. Her lip quivered. The boy smirked, seeing how she had reacted to the word 'useless'.

"Yes, really useless. I wonder, is that school like a freak show, or do they take only rejects and hopeless people?" the boy jeered. Two lumbering boys on either side gaffed and a girl shrieked.

Miranda looked down, clutching her bags.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Allen and Lenalee rounded a corner to come upon an odd scene. They both paused, taking it in. Malfoy and a group of other Slitherins had made a small circle around someone sitting on the ground. They were jeering and laughing.

"Who is that?" asked Lenalee, trying to see who was in the center. Allen had moved slightly, getting a better view.

"It's… oh no… Miranda!" said Allen, rushing forward. Lenalee followed quickly as well.

"Hey, stop!" Allen ordered when he had got close enough to the group.

Malfoy turned slowly to face Allen, sneering. "Hey, look, it's that white-haired freak!"

The group parted slightly as Allen pushed his way through, Lenalee following closely behind and kneeling down beside Miranda.

"Leave her alone," said Allen, talking to Malfoy. Malfoy raised a pale eyebrow.

"Why should I?" he said lazily. "I can do whatever I like."

"Leave her alone," Allen repeated. Lenalee glanced up at him, holding a book.

"C'mon Miranda," she said, standing up and helping Miranda to her feet.

"Hmm… I think I should teach you a lesson, for what your pal almost did to me, don't you think?" Malfoy asked Crabbe and Goyle. They both nodded stupidly. He drew his wand just as a group of Griffindores, Lavi in their midst came around the corner.

The chatter died down immediately, several wands drawing at once. Malfoy looked wearily at the wands, one held by Hermione.

"I'll get you back, you'll see," he said menacingly, backing up and turning sharply, fleeing from the large group, the Slitherins following.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked, putting her wand away and walking up to them. Allen turned to look at Miranda, who was looking down, holding several bags.

"I don't… really know," he answered, his eyes flickering back to Hermione.

"I-I tripped… a-and… he said… I-I w-was… _u-useless_!" Miranda stuttered, still looking down.

"What? But you're _not_! You know that!" Lenalee said, placing a hand on Miranda's arm. Miranda nodded, looking slightly happier.

"By the way Lavi, what were you doing?" asked Allen, looking at the exorcist.

"I was with Fred and George and then I got involved in this—"

"Not _now_! We'll tell them back in the common room," Hermione interrupted, looking around hastily.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Do we really have to wait?" asked Silk, annoyed yet again that they had to wait even more.

"Yes… we need to find out more information before we can—"

"Very good, you know? Your plan is very good… I like it. But I have some help for you," a voice echoed through the clearing, cutting off the leader. The Akuma turned to see someone walk out from the far edge.

"Who are y—oh very sorry, very sorry. I didn't recognize you," the Leader said as the man came closer.

"Of course… but for the help. The Earl thought that you could do with a little more help," he said, sweeping his hand around. From behind him, two level two Akuma walked out, followed by a large number of level one's.

"We have everything under control… I don't think we need any more!" stuttered the Leader, eyeing one of the level two Akuma wearily. It leered at her.

"They will be helping you… so please, fill them in. I shall return if need be." And with that, he tipped his hat and walked back into the forest.

The leader stared after him, then turned her gaze to the two Akuma who were grinning at them.

"So you're the leader?" the first asked, regarding the feathered serpent Akuma with distaste. She nodded.

"Yes, and you had better follow my orders," she hissed dangerously. The second Akuma cackled evilly.

"We might… we might…" it said in a shrill voice, grinning at its companion.

* * *

**How was it? I hope you liked it... and yet again, I end with the Akuma. . Why do I do that? why not in the middle? But I must give you an insight into de bad guys, don't I? And this time, I threw in something that even I didnt plan! A noah, with more akuma! Oh no, what shall our Exorcists do!? lol... sorry, had to rant alittle.  
**


	13. Ch 13 Decree 24

**Tada! Well, here is another chapter. I'm afraid its slightly shorter than the last, but still another chapter, filled nothing. I'm sorry about that. I thought I was ready for my... big plan, but I'm not... yet. But I did have another idea, so that you wouldn't get bored with my boring story. **

**I don't own DGM or HP. Reviews? Happy Reading! **

* * *

"So, what'd you get involved in, Lavi?" Allen asked once they were safely back at Griffindore tower, sitting in the best chairs by the fire. Lavi looked at Hermione.

"Well, since that horrible toad, Umbridge, refuses to teach us defensive magic, then we thought"—she looked at Harry and Ron—"that maybe we should take it into our own hands."

"They're having this Defense thing! And Harry's gonna teach this… kinda big group of people," Lavi said, bouncing slightly. Allen and Lenalee turned to look at Harry, who nodded.

"The problem is, is that we don't have a place to practice! We can't do it where Umbridge could find us… and so far, we haven't had much luck," said Hermione, looking down at her book.

"Um, but what were you doing Lavi? You can't do magic… how would we help?" Allen asked, slightly confused.

At that, the three wizards and Lavi and Lenalee all turned to look at him. "What?"

"Allen, you can do magic… you just need a wand," Lenalee said, looking at him. He looked blankly back, then it dawned on him.

"Oh…"

"And if you can learn the spells that Harry knows, then you can help us out," said Hermione.

"Oh," he said again. "What about you two?"

"Oh, we're gonna try too… but you seem to have more… luck maybe? We'll talk to Komui about wands," said Lavi, tugging on a clump of his hair.

"So… no one really knows about this, do they?" asked Lenalee. Hermione exchanged glances with Harry and Ron again.

"Not really. But here, if you're going to be in it… sign here. And uh, this means you won't tell anyone… and I mean _anyone_, not even your headmaster," she said, handing Allen a piece of paper with around twenty names on it. He noted that Lavi's was on there as well.

"You mean Komui?" Allen said, staring at the paper, then glancing at Hermione suspiciously, "What'd you do to this piece of paper?"

She just blinked, but blushed slightly. "I didn't do anything," she said defiantly, but Allen suspected that she had, to stop people from telling or something. He knew that she was the best in her year. _What'd she do… well, all I have to do is not tell and I'll be good._

Taking a quill that Hermione handed him, he scrawled his name on it, then handed it to Lenalee. She hastened then signed the paper in her small, neat handwriting. Hermione took the paper and put it into her bag.

"So, uh, how are we going to get wands without telling Komui?" asked Allen.

"All we have to do is say we're gonna be doing classes, and since we kind of are, then it'll be fine," said Lenalee simply. Allen still looked unsure.

"Come on mate! You'll do fine. You're first spell was the silencing thing, and you got it… in one go too! And also, that was your first try, so I think that if you learn more spells, you could really do some damage!" Ron said energetically. Lavi just stared at him.

"Some…damage…" Allen muttered, almost in a whisper. Ron's smile fell slightly.

"Allen?"

"What? Oh… I was just thinking of something Kanda said to me on my first mission. It's nothing. So… I guess we can try! It wouldn't hurt, would it?" he said, smiling up at everyone.

Lenalee and Lavi looked at him closely, but Lavi shrugged, then went back to staring into the fire.

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep," Lenalee said, standing up. Hermione got up as well and headed up to the dorm with Lenalee, both talking about the hats that Hermione was making for the house elves.

Harry and Ron looked at the two exorcists. Lavi was staring into the fire, a blank expression on his face, and Allen was holding Timcanpy, watching him run over his ungloved hand.

"Come'n… Lets go to bed," Harry finally said, breaking the silence that had stretched far to long. Ron nodded and got up, stretching. Allen got up as well, Tim now sitting on his head.

"Lavi," the boy said, poking his friend, who was still gazing into the fire. The exorcist jumped slightly, looking up at Allen. Allen smiled.

"Ok," Lavi said, stifling a yawn and standing up as well. All together, they headed up to the dorm.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sunday was a workday. For both the wizards and the exorcists. Or some of the wizards at least. Hermione had finished her homework, and had bewitched a pair of knitting needles while she talked with Lenalee.

Allen and Lavi worked as well while Ron and Harry worked hard on their homework, which had been slipping farther behind. Once and a while, Ron or Harry would ask something, to the area in general, and amazingly, Lavi or Allen would answer. They were right too. It was odd. They weren't part of the school, but they could answer questions related to school.

It probably had something to do with the amount of reading they had been doing. Both Allen and Lavi had a large stack of books in front of them, which they continued to read throughout the whole day. Lenalee helped out as well, but she had already helped Komui out more than the two boys, so she could have a break.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning, the four boys headed down from the dorm to find a large group of people around the notice board.

"What's going on?" Allen asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Another one of those things from Umbridge," Lavi replied, standing on tiptoes to see over the group, not that he needed to.

"Educational decree number… 24? Geezo," the red-haired exorcist read.

"Read it! What does it say?" asked Allen, trying and failing to see over Lavi's shoulder.

"By order of the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. All student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An organization, society, blah, blah, blah… defined as regular meeting… blah of three or more students… Permission to re-form may be sought form the High Inquisitor. No group may exist without knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed or belong to a group, club, blah, blah, blah that has not been approved… will be expelled," he finished.

"WHAT?!" Ron exclaimed from behind them, who had also been listening to Lavi's blah filled report.

"She knows," said Harry. "There were lots of people in the pub."

"Zacharias Smith!" Ron exclaimed immediately. "Or Michael Corner, he had a—"

"Let's go tell Hermione!" Harry said, heading toward the girls' dorm, followed by Allen, Lavi and Ron.

Ron jumped up the stairs, but then, an odd thing happened: the staircase melted together, forming a slide. Ron ran for a moment, then fell backwards, to land at the other boys' feet. Lavi sniggered.

"Guess you can't go up," he said, pulling the younger boy off the ground. At that moment, two girls came sliding down, laughing. They looked at Ron, then, still laughing, walked away.

"Why can't we go up? That's no fair!" Ron said.

"It's a rule," Hermione said, sliding down and got up from the ground.

"Where's Lenalee?" asked Allen.

"She's coming," answered Hermione. "Anyway, the creators of Hogwarts thought that girls were more trustworthy than boys."

At that moment, Lenalee came sliding down gracefully on her feet. They watched her jump slightly onto the carpet so not to trip. She looked up and smiled at them all.

"Come on! Look at this!" Ron said, pulling Hermione over to the poster. She read it quickly, as did Lenalee.

"Some one told her!" Ron said.

"They can't have," at this, she gave Allen a sidelong glance. His eye's narrowed. "I put a jinx on the paper… we'll know."

"Hmph… I told you!" Allen said, crossing his arms.

Together, they went down to the Great Hall, where they were bombarded with people from the group. They all had the same questions. Are we still gonna do it? How did she know?

"We are!" Harry finally said. Fred and George grinned.

"Look… those people from Ravenclaw are coming over as well… and from Hufflepuff," Ron said, pointing at a group heading over.

Hermione looked alarmed, as did Lenalee. She knew that would be very suspicious. "They can't all come over here! Go away!" she mouthed. Ginny went to tell the Ravenclaws, muttering something about how stupid Michael was being.

"Potter, Weasleys!" Angelina had come marching up to them. "You realize that this means Quiddich as well!"

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed, as did Ron, Fred and George. The exorcists watched them, a piece of toast half way in Allen's mouth.

"I have to go ask…and please, _please_ don't loose your temper with Umbridge today or she won't let us rejoin!" she sighed, leaving.

"I won't!" Harry called after her, then sat down angrily.

"That's no fair!" he muttered, grabbing some food that Allen hadn't managed to pile on his plate.

"She diff at o puffousf," came an odd reply from Allen. They all looked at him. He swallowed. "She did that on purpose."

Lenalee nodded as Miranda came to join them. "Hi Miranda." She nodded.

"Hey, have you seen Krory lately?" Allen asked, his plate clear of all food.

"No… but he's probably down at the greenhouses," the older exorcist replied, taking some juice.

"Jeez… already? I need to talk to him and…" Allen dropped his fork.

"Allen?" both Lenalee and Miranda asked at the same time.

"Oh its nothing… my head felt odd for a second, but its nothing… it's gone now," Allen replied, picking up his fork again and helping himself to another pancake. Lenalee and Miranda just looked at him, but said nothing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How'd it go?" asked the Leader, turning her head toward Ghost as he entered.

"Fine, fine. Everything worked fine," he answered, sitting down with a lot of clinking.

" 'Fine, fine. Everything worked fine! We'll just sit here and do nothing while the exorcists find the Innocence'," Mimicked one of the newcomer Akuma in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, yes! Of course… but why not just give it to them?" said the other, cackling evilly.

"Do you have a plan, if you're so great?" spat the Leader, looking at the two as they cackled and shrieked. One paused, looking up at the leader.

"Oh, yes! Since we have _so_ many level 1's, I thought, just _maybe_, we could attack! How about that? We've got plenty of them! And with the exorcists out of the way, then we can search and kill as we please!" cackled the Akuma, still in its annoying high pitched voice.

"_What_?" asked the Leader.

"You heard me! I don't think you're cut out to be a leader of this… group!" the Akuma said, gesturing to Silk, Ghost and Widow. Ghost and Widow looked outraged, moving toward the leader. Silk teetered, looking from the two newcomers to the Leader and the other two.

"Come with usss! And you will be able to kill as much as you want!" the second said, sweeping a hand in front of it.

"Yes, with us!" said the other, mimicking the gesture. Just then, the Leader realized how closely the two Akuma looked like each other.

"What are you?" she asked sharply.

The two turned to look at her, smirks on their faces. "What are we? We're just like you! But oh, have you _just_ noticed the similarity?"

"Ah yes! We are the same, you see! Or, almost… you see, it was a… _very_ complicated thing that happened, and I do not want to waste my breath on the likes of you. Now, are you going to come with us, or stay with them?" said one.

Silk looked at the Leader, who's eyes were burning into her, then back at the other two, who were playfully pouncing on each other, shrieking things in their high voices. With a look of regret, Silk walked over to the two new comers.

"Ah, you will be rewarded! You can kill the exorcists with us, instead of waiting here, as the one to watch the level 1's!" said one joyfully, clapping Silk on the shoulder. She looked down as the Leader glared at her.

"So be it. You are free to come back to us if you like… if you… change your mind and wish to be involved in _our_ plan instead of theirs," the Leader said, turning her back on Silk and glided to the other side of the clearing. Ghost and Widow followed, Ghost looking over his shoulder, white pupil-less eyes staring.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. I ended with the Akuma... again. That was partial to that I kind of forgot what I had been typing with our hero's, so I switched to our bad guys. I hope you don't mind. Reviews? for my boring story?**


	14. Ch 14 Black

**Ok, I'm _so_ so so sorry to not have updated this and have written other stories too, but I finally did. I finally remembered what I was going to write! Hora! Anyway. Here is chapter 14. Theres something taht I really didn't plan for, but I thought about it and it was cool, so its in here. I hope you like it and I hope you forgive me for taking so long for my boring story. **

**Happy reading! Reviews please!**

* * *

And so, Ron, Harry and Hermione left for History of Magic. That left the exorcists to finish breakfast and then go about their jobs. Miranda and Lenalee headed toward the library with Komui, Kanda wandered off somewhere, and Allen still couldn't find Krory.

"Why do you need to talk to Krory?" asked Lavi as he followed the white haired boy.

"Because… I keep having this weird feeling, and I think that Krory might be able to help me, being a parasite type and all. He can kind of… sense Akuma, I guess. I just need to talk to him," said Allen, peering out of a window to look down at the grounds.

"But you have the 'eye' Allen. Why do you need to ask Krory?"

"I don't know… just need to ask. Can you help me look?" Allen turned to look at the taller exorcist.

"Ok, I'll help look. I don't know where Krorykins could be, but I'll help," said Lavi, leaning on the wall.

"Thanks! Ok, I'm gonna look around in the castle. Maybe he's in here. Can you look in the greenhouses and stuff?" he asked Lavi.

"Sure."

Lavi watched Allen walk away down the hallway and round the corner. He sighed, then turned and walked toward the main doors.

Allen wandered aimlessly. He wasn't really having much luck, and he thought that maybe he had gotten lost. He stopped, turning in a full circle. "Ah crap…got turned around here somewhere."

And since it was during class, he couldn't ask anyone where exactly he was. He sighed, slumping slightly. Then someone caught his eye. Someone was hurrying down the hallway, carrying something white. Allen raced over to them, and saw that it was Harry carrying Hedwig.

"Harry! Hey Harry!" Allen called out, still at the end of the hallway. Harry stopped and turned.

"Hi Allen… I'm in kind of a hurry…" Harry said as Allen caught up with him. He kept glancing at Hedwig, who Allen noticed was sitting on his arm, hunched oddly.

"What happened to her?" he asked, looking with concern.

"I… don't know. But I'm gonna find Professor Grubbly-Plank," said Harry, then started down the hallway again. He stopped in front of two gargoyles, which looked at them.

"You're supposed to be in class!" one of the gargoyles said to Harry.

"I need to talk to Professor Grubbly-Plank! Its urgent!" Harry said loudly.

"Oh, urgent?" the other cackled. Allen watched in amazement then jumped a foot in the air as the door opened.

"What are you doing out here Potter? Why are you out of class? Don't tell me you got another detention!" Professor McGonagall said sharply, looking down at him.

"Its urgent, apparently!" said the second gargoyle.

"It's my owl, Hedwig. She's injured."

"Injured owl, you say?" the teacher Allen took as Professor Grubbly-Plank came out of the staff room with a pipe in her mouth.

"Yes, I think she got attacked! She came in late," Harry explained, handing Hedwig the Professor.

"Hmm… Thestrals are known to attack owls, but Hagrids got this herd trained. Well, I'll look at her. Don't worry Potter!" said Professor Grubbly-Plank. "But by any chance, do you know how far this owl has been?"

"Um, London, I think," Harry said, glancing at McGonagall. Allen narrowed his eyes. He caught something… something about how Professor McGonagall's eyes narrowed when Harry said that. She knew something more.

"Hmm… well, she'll be fine. But she shouldn't go long distances for a couple days after. Don't worry!" and Professor Grubbly-Plank made to enter the staff room.

"One moment, Potters letter!" Professor McGonagall stopped her. The substitute Care of Magical Creatures teacher handed it over to Harry and walked back into the room, Hedwig staring at her owner with wide eyes.

"Oh, Mr. Walker… what are you doing here?" Professor McGonagall had just noticed Allen standing a little ways back.

"I… uh… got lost and then saw Harry," Allen said sheepishly, looking down embarrassed. She nodded just as the bell rang and students began to pour out.

Allen and Harry started to walk down the hallway when the Professor called Harry's name.

"Potter!"

"Professor?"

In barely a whisper she said, "Bear in mind that channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"

Allen just caught this, but pretended not to hear. Instead he was thinking of what it might mean. She had glanced at the scroll Harry was clutching.

"I—"

But they were in the crowd and Professor McGonagall said no more, but nodded to him and walked into the staff room.

"C'mon," Harry said, pulling Allen through the crowd and out into the courtyard. He started to head toward the shapes of Hermione and Ron huddled in a corner when he was stopped by someone else.

"Allen! I found Krorykins!" It was Lavi, bounding across the windy courtyard, pushing people out of the way in his haste.

Allen halted, looking over at the exorcist as he reached them. Harry looked from the apprentice Bookman to Allen then glanced at his friends.

"I'm… gonna go. Talk to you later Allen, Lavi!" and he went over to his friends and unrolled the scroll. Allen watched him then turned back to Lavi.

"You did? That's good! Where was he? Or where is he?" Allen asked.

"Come with me! I told him to wait by the edge of the courtyard!" Lavi turned around and headed back out, pushing others out of his way again. Allen followed in his wake, apologizing to everyone Lavi had knocked.

"Hi Allen," Krory said as they reached him.

"Hello Krory!"

"What was it that you wanted to ask me? Lavi said something about looking for me?" Krory asked.

"Oh yeah… well, I just wanted to ask you, have you had any, um… odd feeling lately? Like connected to your innocence?" asked Allen seriously.

Krory looked at him for a couple seconds. "But Allen… you'd know if Akuma were lurking about, wouldn't you?" He gestured to the white-haired exorcists' left eye.

"I…I keep having this… odd feeling, kind of a buzzing, in my head. I don't know, maybe I'm not sleeping enough or something," said Allen, leaning up against the pillar.

Both Lavi and Krory looked at him with concerned looks in their eyes.

"I—I'm fine!" he insisted.

"Well, I don't really know. My teeth haven't been tingling or anything… I wouldn't worry about it Allen. But maybe you should go get some sleep or something?" said Krory, looking around at the cobblestone yard. The students had started to disappear.

"Mhmm… maybe I will. Well, thanks Krory. That's all I wanted to ask you," said Allen, smiling. Krory smiled as well.

"Well, I think I should get going. Been helping Professor Sprout! She has lovely plants, and she's letting me help with classes as well, so see you later!" and with that, he turned and walked away toward the greenhouses.

Allen and Lavi both watched him disappear from view then looked at each other.

"You. Up to the dorm and get some sleep. You'd be no use if the Akuma attacked us. I'm going to see where the others are, ok?" said Lavi. Allen nodded and walked inside, out of the wind.

Lavi stayed outside, watching the trees in the Forbidden forest sway in the harsh wind while his scarf whipped around him. Blinking, he thought that he saw something fly out of the forest, black and bat-winged, but it was gone before he could get a better look. Sighing, he headed to the library, thinking of Allen, with his mysterious headaches, to the Innocence, staying silent through their endless searches, to the Akuma, also staying oddly silent. That was what scared him most.

Up in the Griffindore tower, Allen slumped down into a chair in front of the fire. Or what would be a fire. Since no one really was in the tower during class, it was just a pile of logs. He looked around the room.

Books and papers and quills littered the tables. One book caught his eye. He got up, picked it up, then sat back down. It was the Charms book for the 5th years. _Someone must've forgotten it… hope they don't have Charms_, he thought as he flipped through it tiredly.

He stopped at a random page and read some, but his attention was slowly slipping. He had read the same line at least ten times now… again… and again. The book slowly slipped from his slack grip and fell with a soft thud onto the ground.

Allen's head fell to one side, his eyes closed. His breathing slowed to the rhythmic up and down.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Where am I? _Allen blinked his eyes. He thought he had been in the common room, but now he didn't know where he was. He stood in a small clearing in what looked like a very old forest. The trees reached high, blocking out the sun, and the roots broke the surface of the ground. He looked around, something catching his eye.

A door. In between two trees. _I wonder where it goes! _

It was black. Like the order black. Black as the order… _what a strange place to put a door. I wonder where it goes!_

"Don't go Allen! You don't know what's behind it!" Allen turned to face Lenalee, tattered and bleeding.

"Lenalee. I have too! I want to know what's behind it!" he answered, facing the black door again.

Black. _Why black? What an odd place for a door. I wonder where it goes!_ He walked around the door, through the trees. Around. Around.

_There's nothing behind it. But… what's that noise? I hear something from behind the door. What's that? Screams? Fighting… I have to go! I have to save them! _He didn't know what was happening, he didn't know who he was supposed to be saving or what was behind that door. That black door. But he knew he had to go.

"Don't go. Its so nice out here, why don't you stay here and play with me?"

He turned again, and where Lenalee had been standing was a pretty girl he didn't know.

"What's in that door?" he asked the girl.

"Nasty, horrible things. Ugly things. Stay out here with me! Why don't you dance with me? I love to dance. I got this dress on special for dancing!" her dress was black, long silky and flowing. He could just see her feet, also bound in black. Her hair had a black ribbon.

"Why black?"

"What are you talking about? But do you know? You'd look good in black," she said, dancing over to him gracefully. He watched her.

"But I'm already am in black," he answered. He had his exorcist uniform on. It was black.

"No, silly. Nice, pretty black." She twirled around him and he looked down. He was wearing a black suit. "See? Pretty black."

He looked at her, forgetting about the door and the screams and yells and cries for help. "Why black?"

"Because its so nice! But you know what also looks nice? Red," she said, coming up to him and tracing a finger down his cheek. It burned. He felt something warm trickle down his cheek. But he couldn't move. She continued to move her finger down, down the side of his neck and stopped at his collarbone. Then in one fluid movement she ran a slim finger across his chest. He yelled in pain.

- - - - - - - - -

He gasped, his eyes flying open in horror.

"Allen?"

Looking around, he saw Lenalee looking down at him holding a couple books.

He felt his heartbeat slowing down. He was in the common room. Not a forest. "I-I'm fine… just… just a dream!"

She continued to look at him, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine. Its ok… its just a dream, it doesn't mean anything. What time is it?" he asked, trying to get off the subject. He wondered if he had really cried out. He ran a hand down the front of his jacket just to make sure that there wasn't a long gash.

"After dinner," she said, sitting down in the chair next to him.

"Aw… darn," he said, his stomach growling loudly.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Odd... maybe... boring... I dont know. Well, if you review and tell me what you think, I can improve and such! I ment to have alittle more in this chapter, but its late and I wanted to post _something_ for you all to read. So here's this chapter! I really hope you liked it! Tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	15. Ch 15 Sirius

**Wow... this chapter is special. I'm sorry if it doesn't really make much sense. And I was lazy... and there is a part that is so in the HP book. But I couldn't think of anything! I just hope you dont mind! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. The other one was better, but I really couldnt think of waht to say. **

**I don't own D.Gray-Man or Harry Potter. Happy reading! Reviews!**

* * *

"Well, you're in luck!"

Allen and Lenalee looked around to see who had spoken and Allen gave a slight moan of happiness. Lavi had just entered the common room holding a plate of food. He handed it to Allen.

"Thanks so much!" said Allen and without another word he started to eat with much enthusiasm.

Lenalee turned away from Allen with a slightly disgusted look on her face and her eyes met with Lavi's green one. "How'd you get food anyway?"

"Just grabbed some from dinner, although I don't think I got—"

"Mmm… that was good," said Allen, putting down his fork on the clear plate.

"Uh," Lenalee and Lavi just stared at Allen.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing… just fast. How're you feeling anyway? Got some sleep?" asked Lavi, sitting down at the empty chair beside Lenalee.

"Yeah, a bit," said Allen as he placed the plate down. He ran his hand down his chest again, then moved it up to his neck and cheek.

"What're you doing?" Lenalee had been watching him carefully. He looked at her.

"Nothing…"

Lenalee and Lavi exchanged looks then looked back at their friend. He was avoiding their gazes, looking around the common room, which was slowly filling up as people returned from dinner.

"Oh hi Hermione," said Allen as the bushy haired girl came up to them followed by Ron and Harry.

"What's wrong with you?" Lavi asked, looking at Ron and Harry. They both had angry looks on their faces.

"No Quidditch! Umbridge didn't give permission to Griffindore team! She did right away to Slytherin!" Ron exploded as he sat down.

"But look on the bright side, at least you'll have time to do Snape's essay!" said Hermione. Ron and Harry looked at her aghast.

"You call that a bright side?" Harry said venomously. "No Quidditch and extra Potions!"

With that he pulled out his book and started on his homework.

Allen watched with mild interest as Harry tried to do his homework. He also had work to do, but the sound of Fred, George and Lee showing off one type of Skiving Snackbox. It was rather annoying.

Lavi, however, thought it was hilarious. And that was another reason that Allen had read the same line at least ten times. Casting a glance over at the twins and their friend, he watched as one of the twins ate part of a candy… thing… and puked into a bucket. Then he'd eat the other end and stop instantly.

Finally loosing patience with Lavi, he tossed the book at him. It hit him in the head.

"Ouch… what was that for?" he asked, turning to Allen.

"Just… be quiet for a few minutes, can't you? I've read this sentence at least twenty times!" said Allen, taking his book back.

"Fine, fine," he said, leaving the fire and went over to Fred and George.

Allen was about to read the next line when Hermione made another loud sniffing sound, making him read it over again.

"Just go and stop them, then!" Allen heard Harry say and watched him cross something out on his paper.

"I can't, they're not _technically_ doing anything wrong," she said, trying to concentrate. "They're quite within their rights to eat the foul things themselves, and I can't find a rule that says the other idiots aren't entitled to buy them, not unless they're proven to be dangerous in some way, and it doesn't look as though they are…"

Allen shook his head, getting past one more line.

"Finally finished that paragraph…" he muttered. Lenalee giggled; she had been the only one who had heard him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about something about O.W.L.'s and Fred and George. Hermione scoffed.

Allen lost the conversation as he turned toward Lenalee. She smiled at him and turned back to her book. Allen did the same but really didn't read anything…he was too busy thinking about the girl beside him.

After reading the whole page over at least twice, some paragraphs many more because of Lavi and Hermione, he stopped.

"I can't read any more… I just read the whole page over and didn't take in _anything_ about it. Not that there was much in it," Allen sighed, closing the book and putting it by his feet.

Lenalee stopped as well. "This book doesn't have much of anything in it as well… I wonder where it could be."

"Anywhere," said Allen, leaning back and closing his eyes. Slowly but surely the common room emptied. Harry and Ron kept glancing at the exorcists with nervous looks. At one point Ron had asked if they were going to go to bed.

"Why does it matter… this chair is rather comfortable," muttered Lavi, slouching.

"Aren't you tired?" asked Hermione.

"Sure… but I don't feel like getting up," he replied, pulling his headband to cover his eye.

"Allen… Allen…" Lenalee was gently poking him. He was dozing with his head on his chest.

"Wake up Allen," she said a little louder. He jerked awake, took one look at the fire and fell sideways out of his chair. It was almost the exact same time that Ron said "Sirius!"

Harry had whipped around and was now staring at the face of a man in the fire. Lenalee squeaked and Lavi jumped, not knowing what had happened. He pulled his headband away from his eyes and gasped.

"Sirius!" Harry, Ron and Hermione all knelt down by the fire while Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, tried to reach him. "Hi!"

"Hi," he said. "How're things?"

"Not that good," said Harry, but before he could continue, there was a spluttering from behind him. They all turned to see Allen staring at Sirius, mouthing silently as Lenalee and Lavi just stared.

"Oh yeah… uh…" Harry said awkwardly. What is ok to tell them about the Order?

"I've heard of you. Exorcists, Dumbledore says. Looking for something called an Innocence that's hidden somewhere in the school… I'm Sirius," he said.

"Wha?" was all Allen managed to say.

"Oh, he hasn't told you about us?" said Sirius, slightly surprised.

"No, I don't think they know about the Order," said Harry hurriedly. He was unsure if it was all right for them to know.

"Another Order?" said Lavi.

"Oh yes, you come from the Black Order, don't you?"

Allen, Lavi and Lenalee all nodded. "How do you know so much about us?"

"Dumbledore. I'm surprised that he hasn't told you about us. We have what's called the Order—"

"Are you sure its ok to tell them?" interrupted Hermione. Sirius turned toward her.

"Yes. You know about them, they should know about you. Anyway, the Order of the Phoenix, a group against Voldemort. Harry, you were going to say something else?" he said, looking back at Harry.

"Oh yeah… The Ministry's forced another decree, which means we're not allowed to have Quidditch teams—"

"—or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts groups?" said Sirius.

They all gaped at him, even the exorcists.

"How did you know about that?" Harry demanded.

"You want to choose your meeting places more carefully," said Sirius, but he was grinning very widely. "The Hog's Head, I ask you…"

"Well, it was better than the Three Broomsticks!" said Hermione. "That's always packed with people—"

"It would have been a lot harder to overhear… you've got a lot to learn Hermione."

The exorcists where looking at each other. The only person who had actually been _at_ the meeting was Lavi, and he remembered the dingy little pub where they had met.

"Who overheard us?" asked Harry.

"Mundungus, of course!"

"Uh… who?" Allen asked, but Lenalee shushed him.

"What was he doing in the Hog's Head?" asked Harry.

"Keeping an eye on you, what else?" said Sirius.

"I'm still being followed?" asked Harry angrily.

"Yeah, you are," said Sirius, ignoring the exorcists completely. They all looked at each other. There was a lot more going on then they had been aware of. "And a good thing too, if the first thing you're going to do on your weekend off is organize an illegal defense group."

But he didn't look angry. The exorcist exchanged another look.

"But anyway, I have a message from your mother Ron," said Sirius.

"Oh yeah?"

"She says on no account whatsoever are you to take part in an illegal secret Defense Against the Darks Arts group. She says you'll be expelled for sure and your future will be ruined. She says there will be plenty of time to learn how to defend yourself later and that you are too young to be worrying about that right now. She also advises Harry and Hermione not to proceed with the group, though she accepts that she has no authority over either of them and simply begs them to remember that she has their best interests at heart. She would have written all this to you, but if the owl had been intercepted you'd all have been in real trouble, and she can't say it for herself because she's on duty tonight," finished Sirius.

The exorcists listened… not that they had much to say, as they really didn't know what was going on. Although it sounded like Ron had a protective mother that was sure.

"So you want me to say I'm not going to take part in the defense group?" he muttered.

"Me? Certainly not!" said Sirius, looking surprised. "I think it's an excellent idea!"

"You do?" said Harry, looking happier.

"Of course!" said Sirius. "Now, where were you thinking of meeting?"

"That's a bit of the problem…" said Harry.

"How about the Shrieking Shack?"

Allen couldn't restrain himself. "What's the Shrieking Shack?"

"Old house in Hogsmeade… some said it was haunted but its not," said Hermione. "But that was only four of you and you could turn into animals and I guess you could squeeze under one invisibility cloak, but we have twenty-eight of us…"

"Fair point… well, I'm sure you'll come up with something. What about that secret passageway behind that big mirror on the fourth floor?"

"Fred and George told me it's blocked," said Harry.

"Oh… well, I'll have a think and get back to—" He broke off, looking sideways.

"Sirius?"

But he had vanished. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other, Harry beginning to ask them something when Lenalee gasped.

"What?"

Lenalee had moved back slightly from the fire, staring in horror. A hand had appeared in the flames, groping around. A short fingered hand… Umbridge.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kanda stood silently in the courtyard, facing the forest. The forest was the most probable place for the Akuma, he thought. It was large, easy to hide… but if they were close, why couldn't Bean Sprout see them?

He sighed, bowing his head slightly. The wind played with his dark hair and jacket as he stood. There was nothing he could do if the Akuma wouldn't come out and if they didn't know where the Innocence was.

Standing up straight, he made to turn around and almost walked straight into someone.

"Oh, s-sorry Kanda," came a slightly startled reply. He righted himself and looked at the person who he had almost collided with. Miranda had walked up behind him.

"What're you doing out here?" he said bluntly. She walked a little farther so that she was at the same level of where Kanda was standing.

"Same thing as you, I take it… looking for Akuma, stuff like that," she said.

"Oh," was all he said, he really couldn't think of anything to say to the older exorcist. Older, not more experienced… but still he couldn't say anything.

He looked over at the clouds that covered the moon. "I'm going in," he said and turned. She just gave him a sidelong glance but didn't say anything as he left her side.

"Goodnight Kanda," he heard her say as he entered the castle. He didn't reply, just headed toward his room.

* * *

**Special... I really hope you didn't think it too dull. That last part really... didn't make much sense. I just needed to put Kanda in there _somewhere_ because he had been absent for a few chapters. Reviews? And I really hope that the next chapter is atleast a little more interesting... so, Reviews?**


	16. Ch 16 Rising Tempers

**I am so sorry for those who have waited so loyally for me to be lazy. But I have finally finished another chapter! Don't know if you'll like it, but I do so hope that you will. I also want to thank all of those who have been reading all this time, and have been sending reviews. It really means alot to me. So, don't let me hold you up! Reviews please!**

* * *

"Goddamn rain! I hate it! I hate it!"

"Calm down Silk! A little rain, that's nothing. Not compared to the storm that the exorcists will have to deal with!"

"You're right Ichi-Tamashii-sama! So, Silk, our friend, wait just a little bit longer. But we promise that we won't make you wait as long as _them_!" cooed one of the twin Akuma.

Silk sigh, twitching slightly as water dripped on her then looked from one Akuma to the other, then across the clearing, where her other partners were talking. Ghost muttered something, his tail gouging the ground.

"What're you guys planing over there, all secret like?" one of the Akuma called out in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, we want to know! Don't we Ichi-Tamashii-sama?" asked the other to the first. They both nodded in unison.

"Yes!" they said. "But we're excluded! Why're we excluded?" they hugged each other, looking like a mirror had been placed in front of one of them. Silk watched in amazement.

"Because you came barging in and start telling us what to do," snapped the leader, fangs bared.

"Aw, that's not very nice," whined on, looking at its twin.

"It's ok Ni-Tamashii-sama. We can make our _own_ plan!" said Ichi-Tamashii-sama.

The leader growled dangerously, but turned back to Ghost and Widow. The two twins Akuma broke apart, laughing hysterically.

"So easy… so easy!" one cackled.

"So, when are _we_ going to attack?" asked Silk.

The two stopped laughing and grinned widely. "Soon," they said in unison.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Lavi. Lavi… LAVI!"

The redheaded exorcist grunted, then stuck his head out of the shelves.

"Have you been there all this time?" asked Allen as he saw Lavi. Lavi nodded blearily, rubbing his eyes.

"Found anything?" he asked, coming over and sitting down next to his friend. He blinked several times when he realized that Lavi was sitting beside an enormous pile of books. "H-have you _read_ all of those?"

"Uh… most of them just scanned, but I haven't seen anything about Innocence in them. But, there is _this_," he said, then looked around. "Where'd I put that?"

Allen watched at Lavi dug through the books and finally found which one he was looking for. It was a very small book. The exorcist flipped through until he found the page he wanted and then held it up to show Allen.

Allen took the book and read: "_Not all passageways in Hogwarts are known to all. There are many secret passages and doorways, hidden from passersby. One of these very rooms I have come to call the 'Needed before seen Room', for that's exactly what it is. I myself haven't set foot in this room, and only found out about it when overhearing a conversation. But upon questioning, the couple denied any knowledge. Not knowing where it was, I…_"

The white haired exorcist stopped reading and looked at Lavi.

"You think… that if we could find this room, then we could maybe find the Innocence?" asked Allen.

Lavi shrugged. "It's a try at least. But they don't really give any information about it. What if we find the room but we don't know it's the room? It could be possible… It sounds as if we couldn't find it unless we were in need of the Innocence," said Lavi, putting the book down.

"But we _do_ need it," said Allen, not quite understanding Lavi.

"Not at the moment. I'd think that we'd only really _need_ it if the Akuma were about to get it. So, if it was in this room, then—"

"—then we'd only find it when the Akuma find it," finished Allen, leaning up against the wall.

"Yep, that's about the idea. I'm gonna write that down though…" Lavi shuffled around, locating his paper, quill and ink then set to scribbling the information down that he had learned. When he had finished, the paper had the exact quote, the author's name, book title and some notes from Lavi.

"Wow Lavi…how can you remember that?" asked the younger exorcist as the redhead rolled up the paper.

"Photographic memory," was the answer.

Allen leaned against the bookcase again, looking out of the window. It was thunderous, cloudy, and altogether gloomy.

"I wonder where everyone else is?" mused Allen, still staring out of the high window.

"Dunno. But I was thinking, maybe we should talk to Komui. About wands, you know?" said Lavi, sifting through the mound of books.

"You're right. But… should we tell him? Or another of the exorcists? I mean, they should have a chance to learn spells as well," said the younger boy, picking up a book that had escaped Lavi's organization.

Lavi paused. "But remember, Hermione put a spell on that paper, so if we do tell, we'll get spots or something," mumbled the redhead.

"Can't we just ask Hermione?"

Lavi shrugged and went back to putting the books in piles.

Allen turned the book around that he had been holding. It was green and on the cover had an outline of some sort of creature. He stared at it then flipped through it, pausing on an interesting looking page.

"What's that?" asked Lavi, noticing that Allen had fallen silent.

"A book… about magical creatures, looks like. Whoa, that's really cool…" he drifted off, continuing to read.

"What?"

"What? Oh, just all the magical creatures and such. Look, there's a whole chapter for dragons! Wow, there's so many different breeds!" Allen showed Lavi a picture of a green dragon. The picture was moving, of course, and the dragon was rearing up, stomping its feet in the attempt to squish the people standing beside it.

"A Common Welsh Green," read Allen, looking at the caption below the image.

"That's fascinating Allen," said Lavi, going back to his books. "Nothing, nothing… already read this one."

Allen tuned out Lavi's comments to himself and continued to read. He flipped past the dragon section, which took up many pages. Finally reaching the end of the dragons, he found himself looking at an image of a skeletal horse… thing with bat wings.

"Whoa, that's awesome… sort of. Kind of creepy though," he muttered to himself.

"What now?" asked Lavi irritably while he scribbled something down.

"This animal… you can only see it if you've seen someone die," he said, not looking up.

"Really? How's that work?" asked Lavi, taking interest for the first time. Allen shrugged but showed the image.

"Kinda creepy looking," Lavi commented as he looked at the black horse.

"Yeah," whispered Allen, staring down at the picture. The horse was standing in a clearing, with some others. They were lounging in the shade, one kept looking straight him.

"Hey, Allen, Lavi, we're having a meeting! Go to the room where we've met before," both Allen and Lavi looked around. A batwinged golem had flown into the Library.

"Ok Lenalee, we'll be there in a minute," said Allen, standing up. "I think I'm going to check this book out."

A few minutes later they had reached the room, Allen carrying the magical creatures' book and Lavi his papers.

"Hi!" said Allen as they entered.

"Finally," grumbled Kanda from where he sat. Allen glared at him as he and Lavi sat down next to Lenalee.

"Is Komui going to come?" asked Lavi as he put his papers on the table.

"No, he's busy with Professor Dumbledore, so its just us," said Lenalee, smiling.

"Where's Krory?" asked Allen, noticing that he was missing.

"Also busy, but with Professor Sprout. Apparently they got some new plants going and they're being a handful," said Lenalee again.

"Has anyone seen any Akuma?"

"Not that I—"

"There might be one," cut in Kanda, interrupting Lenalee.

Everyone looked at him, staring.

"Stop gawking. But I think there's an Akuma that might be lurking about," he said, tsking slightly.

"But… how could there be? I-I mean, Allen would see it, wouldn't h-he?" asked Miranda.

"What if his eye isn't working?" asked Kanda to the room at large.

"What?" everyone stared at him again.

He narrowed his eyes impatiently. "It wouldn't be the first time."

"I-I guess… I have been having an odd… feeling," said Allen.

"Why haven't you said anything?" hissed Kanda venomously.

"Sorry if no one told you, but I did say something. I told Lavi and Lenalee!" he shot back, glaring at Kanda.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone?" he rounded on Lavi and Lenalee.

"Well, we forgot. Anyway, I have something that might interest you, if you want to find the Innocence," said Lavi, not reacting to Kanda's dangerous tones.

"Really?" asked Lenalee surprised.

"Yes, I do… found it in the library," he said and unrolled the paper with his scribblings.

"Well, what?" said Kanda, calming slightly.

"There's a room, mentioned in this one book, that's hidden in the castle," began Lavi. "The author says that you need it before you can go into the room. I was thinking that maybe the Innocence is hidden there… and we wouldn't be able to get it until we need it."

"But… don't we need it now?" asked Miranda, confused.

"I thought that as well," said Allen. "But then Lavi pointed out that we wouldn't _need_ it until the Akuma find out where it's hidden."

"Which makes us in a tight spot," said Lavi.

"So if we can only find it when the Akuma know where it is, since its in danger of getting found, then…"

"The Akuma might have a good chance of getting it," finished Allen.

"Well done Lavi," said Kanda sarcastically. "So we might have a big battle in the middle of the school."

"Hey! It's the first clue I've found, so shut you mouth! You haven't been living in the library for the past week, have you?" for some reason Lavi exploded from Kanda's last comment.

"You're doing a fantastic job!" said Kanda loudly, standing up quickly, his chair falling to the ground.

"What've you been doing? Walking around and getting goggled at! You could at least help!" yelled Lavi, also standing up.

"Shut up! I've been looking for the Innocence, what do you think I've been doing? And you think I like people staring at me?" Kanda's voice rose.

"Yeah, I think you like the attention!" retorted Lavi.

"WHAT? I _hate_ having people stare at me!"

"No, you just want someone to beat up! You think its boring looking through books so you leave it to us!"

"GUYS!" Lenalee shouted. They took no heed to her yell and continued to fight, Kanda walking around the table. Lavi did as well.

"WOULD YOU GUYS QUIT IT?!" that yell came from Allen. It was followed by two yells of surprise and thuds.

Lenalee looked around. Allen was standing in the center of the room and looking very angry, his Innocence activated. Lavi and Kanda had both been thrown back, to opposite sides of the room.

"What's the matter with you two? It's not the best time to fight, if you've noticed! If my eye isn't working properly, then we have to watch out! The Akuma could be in the castle _right now_ and you two want to start a fistfight! We have bigger problems to worry about, instead of beating each other up! We have no clue _where_ the Innocence is, or where the Akuma are hiding! If you want to fight with each other, fight after we've found it or else you'll have to deal with me!"

Lenalee and Miranda both stared at Allen with very surprised looks on their faces.

Apart from Lavi and Kanda almost starting a fight, they hadn't seen Allen act like that.

Lavi pushed his headband from his eye and stood up. "Sorry… I… don't know what happened. I was really angry all of a sudden."

Allen let his arms fall and let go of the invocation. His arm turned back to normal. He watched Lavi walk over to the table and sit down again. Kanda had risen to his feet as well and was brushing himself off.

"What h-happened?" Miranda asked Lenalee quietly.

Lenalee looked worried. "I don't know. But I have a feeling that it might have something to do with the Akuma."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Have your exorcists found anything involving the Innocence, Komui?"

Komui sighed, sifting through his papers. "I'm not sure. They're having a meeting right now."

"Why aren't you there with them?" asked Professor Dumbledore, looking at the head chief over his fingers.

"Some things they have to figure out by themselves," said Komui, looking up at Dumbledore.

"You are absolutely correct. Some things need to be found by the ones who are responsible," said the Headmaster.

"You're right. But I'm worried about them."

"Why?"

"The Akuma are keeping unnaturally quiet and tempers are rising. It's going to be tough for them," said Komui.

* * *

**Well, there you have it, chapter 16. Wow, I never thought I would get that far in a story. I hope you enjoyed it and I really really hope that I can get another chapter sooner than this one. But, I'm sorry to say, that I start school on monday and that will slow my progress in the story. I will try though. Reviews? Tell me what you think!**

**I don't own DGM or HP. **


	17. Ch 17 Another Dream

**I am _SO_ sorry that I didn't post sooner. The first week of school killed me, seriously. And I kept having writers block and not wanted to type any. But, here it is... Chapter 17. I hope you forgive me for taking such a long time. This chapter's kinda boring... sorry. I dont own DGM or HP.**

* * *

"If that's all, I'm leaving," said Kanda, stalking to the door. He looked back and glared at Allen, as if daring him to stop him.

"You can leave if you want," said Lenalee. He walked from the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

Silence fell in the room once he left.

"Hey, what're you doing—" There was a crash from the hallway.

Allen and Lenalee dashed to the door, followed by Miranda and Lavi.

"Ow… damn it…"

Kanda was lying at the feet of a suite of armor, holding his head.

"Kanda! What happened?" They all rushed forward and Lenalee helped him to his feet.

"There was… a kid standing outside the door, listening in. He… attacked me!" said Kanda.

"Someone heard us? Oh no… what will we—"

"Its ok. They wouldn't have heard anything," said Lenalee.

"Why?" asked Lavi.

"There're spells around this room. Komui told me that people can't listen in," she explained.

"Oh… well, that's good," said Lavi, sighing with relief.

"He attacked you?" asked Allen.

"Yeah, that's what I said didn't I?" said Kanda, rubbing his head.

"But… how?"

"Didn't really see _how_ Bean Sprout, just know that he _did_," Kanda said. He glared at the white haired exorcist.

"Was he a student?" asked Miranda, looking down the hallway.

"Don't know," answered Kanda.

They all looked at each other, then at Allen.

"What?" he asked blankly.

"Could it have been… an A-Akuma?" asked Miranda, looking slightly scared.

"Strong enough to be one," muttered Kanda.

"B-But Allen didn't see anything! He should have seen something! If it was an Akuma, he should have seen! Couldn't it have been just a student? It couldn't have been an Akuma! It just—"

"Miranda! Calm down! We lived without Allen's eye before, and we will again, if its true that it isn't working," said Lenalee, placing a hand on Miranda's arm. Miranda sniffed, shaking.

"Miranda. It doesn't matter. We'll get the Innocence and the Akuma, don't worry." Allen smiled his smile and she calmed visibly.

"B-but… oh… ok. Yeah, you're right," mumbled Miranda.

"It's ok. Everything'll be fine," said Allen, still smiling.

She swallowed, then breathed slowly, calming slightly more.

"Send a golem if you need anything. I'm leaving," Kanda said abruptly, taking everyone by surprise. No one spoke as he walked away and turned around the corner.

"Ok, well, I better check in with Komui. Bet he'll want me t-to do something. I'm wondering if I'll get covered in paperwork…" Miranda sighed and left the three younger exorcists watching them.

"Well! That was exciting," said Lavi.

Allen and Lenalee both looked at Lavi.

"Ok, really, I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened. It all happened _really_ fast. I don't know why I was so angry," he said, his shoulders sagging.

"Yeah…" muttered Allen. He frowned for a second then something seemed to click in his mind and his face lit up then darkened.

"What's with you?" asked Lenalee, noticing his change.

"Oh… some…thing just made sense," he said slowly.

"Well, tell us!"

"That…'boy' who was… sneaking outside of the room. Could he have been responsible for yours and Kanda's fight? I've never seen you fight before…like that." Allen frowned again.

"Maybe," said Lavi slowly.

"We should go patrol guys," said Lenalee, looking around. "What time is it?"

"Dunno. I can't tell by looking out of the window. Its all cloudy," said Allen.

Allen stared out of a high window. Wind rattled the windowpane.

Lenalee moved from foot to foot, then said, "Well, I'm gonna get going." She turned and started to walk down the hallway, following the path of Miranda.

Allen struggled with something, but gave up and watched her go. Then he turned to Lavi. The older boy was staring at his feet, his shoulders slumped.

"I…" he started, his voice no more then a whisper. Then he looked up at Allen with such a guilty look in his green eye.

"It wasn't your—"

But Lavi cut him off. "Yeah, it was. That fight. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't stopped us. I don't know why that made me so angry. But then I was on fire…I was so mad, like I was burning. We could have really hurt each other."

Allen stared at his fellow exorcist. Lavi seemed to be having serious mood swings that he didn't usually have.

"C'mon. Lets go see what time it is and see if there's anything we can do," said Allen, patting Lavi on the back then turned. Lavi nodded, smiling slightly, and followed the younger boy down the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - -

It was late. The sky outside was dark, clouds obscuring the light that the moon might have provided.

"Is there anything I can do? Being stuck in this castle is…I have to get out."

"I understand Kanda. And yes, I have a mission for you, if you'd like to go take it. It's a little ways away, but you have to come back here. That's important. We still need you here," said Komui, looking at his paper work.

"Doesn't matter. Just get me out for a little bit." Kanda was sitting at the table next to Komui, fingering the wand that he had been given. He had got it today, not that he knew many spells. He could do some. Dumbledore had told him a couple to test out, and he already knew how too. He wondered if the other exorcists had wands as well.

"Leave your wand here," he said, holding out a hand.

"Fine, here…I'll practice later." He handed the wand over to the chief and brushed back some stray hairs from his face.

"Ok, here's the paper. You should leave now, when everyone's up in the dorms. Be careful…I think Umbridge is lurking. Good luck," the older man handed Kanda some papers. Kanda nodded and stood, walking to the door.

"I'll be back," he said. "I have my golem." And he left. Komui sighed. Kanda could be impatient at times. He needed something to do, or else he would start getting even more short-tempered than normal.

There was a light knock on the door and Komui looked up. "Come in." The door opened and Lenalee came in. She glanced behind her, then came to sit next to her brother.

"Hello Lenalee…" he said, smiling as she sat down.

"Hi Nii-san. Found anything?" she asked, picking up a paper and reading it. "Kanda's going on an assignment, isn't he? I saw him leaving the room."

"Yes…he said he had to get out of the castle."

"Hmm…"

"Lenalee?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking. But its nothing," she said, smiling. Komui smiled as well then rummaged around, looking for something.

"Here, I have something for you. Dumbledore told me to give this to you. You can see him later, but he asked for you to have this, as well as Allen and Lavi." He handed her a slender, dark walnut brown wand. She gasped, taking it and sliding her fingers down it.

She felt a slight pulse go through her, as if it knew that she was there.

"And this is Lavi's,"—he handed her a longer, lighter colored wand—"and this one's for Allen."

The wand in question was made of rather dark wood, darker than the one given to her. She made a mental note, remembering which one was for Allen and which one was for Lavi.

"We get wands?" she asked. She hadn't even had to ask for them. It was easier than she had thought it would be.

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore thought that it would be good for you to have them. He's going to teach you some spells, and you can stop in classes if you like too," said Komui.

"Yes Nii-san. I'll give the wands to them," she said and got up.

"Goodnight Lenalee."

"Goodnight Nii-san." She left the room carrying the three wands. She walked down the corridors. Something about the castle was peaceful…maybe that had something to do with it being rather late. She passed a ghost gliding in the other direction. He tipped his hat, smiled and continued on his way.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_," she said when she reached the portrait hole. When she entered, she saw Allen and Lavi sitting at a table, talking.

"Hello," she said, coming to sit with them. She noticed that they were the only ones in the common room.

"Oh, hello Lenalee!" said Allen, smiling. Lavi grinned, then turned back to the book he had in front of him.

"Komui told me to give you these," she said, holding out the two wands. Lavi looked up again.

"Wands?" he asked curiously. She nodded. "Which one is mine?"

She held out the longer, light colored wand and he took it. He felt its smooth surface with his fingers.

"This one's for you Allen," said Lenalee, holding out the dark, almost black wand. He took it, smiling.

"Thank you! Now we can learn those spells that Harry keeps talking about," said Allen, looking at the wand closely.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go to bed. Goodnight," she said, motioning to the girls' dorm.

"Ok, goodnight! Thanks for the wands," both boys said, smiling then going back to what they had been doing before.

Once she was gone, Lavi picked up the wand again.

"That's so cool…we can do magic," he muttered. Allen grinned, staring at the wand still in his hand. He turned to the portrait hole when he heard it creak and two people walked in. It was Harry and Ron. They caught sight of the exorcists.

"Hello," said Allen. Ron muttered a 'hello', casting a nervous glance at Harry. Allen watched them as they pulled out homework and set to work.

"I'm going to go to bed. 'Night Allen," said Lavi, closing the book he had been reading and walked up the stairs, holding his wand. Ron followed.

_What time is it?_ Allen asked himself. He glanced at Harry's watch. It was after 12. His eyes flickered. He was so tired.

Harry was reading his potions book, but didn't seem to be concentrating. Allen lay his head down, still reading. His eyes closed and before he knew it, he was asleep.

- - - - - - - - -

Allen blinked in the bright sunlight. Where was he? He looked around. The grounds by the lake…yes, that's where he was.

It was so bright! And warm. He closed his eyes, letting the sun warm him but he opened them again when he heard a scream.

The sun was…_gone_.

The scream echoed across the grounds again. He tried to run toward it, but he couldn't move.

"Oh no, my prince is going to leave without me!"

He whipped around. It was _her_ again.

"Why black?" Why was he asking such a stupid question? He heard more screams, and someone called his name.

"Haven't we already gone through that?" she giggled, walking up to him, her black dress swaying. He stared wide-eyed at her.

"I have to help my friends!" he yelled, turning sharply and trying to run. His feet would just _not_ move.

"Tsk, tsk…leaving your princess without a protector?" Slender arms wrapped around him, and her chin rested on one of his shoulders. He turned his head, staring at her.

"Get off me!" he cried, trying to pull away. She tightened her grip.

"No!" The sky was turning darker still, the grounds melting away. Trees replaced it.

He gasped. She was tightening her grip still, and it _hurt_. She moved a hand to his face and made him look at her. Her touch burned, and he could feel warm blood running down in his cheeks.

"No! Stop!" He tried to pull his face away from her fingers, and fought to get away.

Her grip tightened even more and he couldn't breath.

"Harry Potter, Allen Walker, sirs!"

He gave an enormous jump, eyes flying open and toppled off his chair, landing on the ground. He blinked several times to clear his head, then noticed something standing in front of him. He looked over to where Harry had been sitting.

"Dobby!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I… think it worked…" panted Ghost. His eyes were slightly out of focus as he slumped on the ground. Widow stared at him with all eight of her eyes.

"You know that if its too hard on you, don't do it," she advised.

"Well, it worked, didn't it? In both accounts," he said, looking over at the leader. Her eyes flickered open, and a smile spread across her face.

"Yes, I think it did," she hissed.

"I definitely heard something…sounded like shouts," said Ghost, straightening up.

"Yes, yes…Great work Ghost. Great work indee—"

"Oh yes, _great work_! For what very little _work_ you did!" remarked Ichi-Tamashii-sama, looking at its twin.

"I agree. They don't really _do_ anything!" said Ni-Tamashii-sama.

"Neither do you!" snapped the Leader venomously.

"Ah, we will, don't worry! But you're just wasting time!" they said in unison. Then they turned away from the three Akuma and walked across the clearing, where Silk had been watching.

"When _are_ we going to attack?" inquired Silk. How many times had she asked this question? She was tired of sitting here. She wanted to kill someone, or a number of someone's.

"Didn't we tell you Silk? _Soon_!"

"But how soon is soon?" she asked.

"Soon! As in… a time that we _can_ attack! Without having someone stop us!" one of the twin Akuma said, looking at Silk. Silk nodded slowly.

"Ok…"

* * *

**Well, there it was. Reviews? Comments? Cookies? Hope you liked it and I will try to update soon. **


	18. Ch 18 Gone

**Another chapter! Yeah! Here is Chapter 18--Gone! **

**Anyway! This chapter's alittle longer than the others, and I wanted it to be to thank everyone who reads this! I have reached the 10k hit mark, and am very happy. :) **

**So, here is chapter 18. I've decided...no more full on Akuma conversations! So, its a secret...sh...Read and Review!**

* * *

"So, they found somewhere to practice?" said Lavi, sitting on the round table where they had their meetings.

Only Allen and Lenalee were there. They all had their wands, and Allen was using it to repair pieces of paper. Lenalee watched him tear one in half, then say _repairo_ and the paper would mend…or that's what it was supposed to do.

"Yes, that's what Hermione said," Lenalee said, running her hand down her hazel colored wand.

"Where? When?" asked Allen, pausing in his attempts after the paper exploded in his face.

"At eight o'clock in the seventh floor corridor. Apparently, it's opposite a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy—"

"But I've been up there!" interrupted Lavi, "There's _nothing_ opposite that picture of that bloke getting clubbed by trolls."

"Well, that's where we're meeting."

Allen attempted yet again to repair the paper. But instead of exploding, which had been the outcome of the other attempts, it flew together again.

"I got it!" he said excitedly, holding up a piece of paper.

Lavi and Lenalee turned, looking at the paper. "Uh, Allen, its missing a part."

"What? Oh…" he sighed, letting the paper flutter out of his hands. There was a jagged circle hole in the center, where there was no paper at all.

"You think we should tell another exorcist about this?" asked Lenalee, picking up the paper.

The boys were silent for a moment. "But…I don't want'a end up spotty! Anyway, like who?" said Lavi.

"Kanda maybe? He has a wand," Lenalee said. She set the paper down again.

"I haven't even _seen_ Kanda today," muttered Lavi. For some reason, Lenalee stayed silent. She didn't know why she wasn't telling her fellow exorcists why Kanda wasn't even in the castle. That he was probably a whole country away by now and he couldn't help is something happened. But something stopped her. She didn't know what.

"Me neither…wonder where he is," said Allen, dropping his wand. Small gold sparks jumped from the tip. "Ah!"

"Allen…" Lenalee murmured.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was eight o'clock. The three exorcists had managed to sneak away without drawing attention to themselves. Which was pretty easy. Komui had fallen asleep in a pile of paperwork. Miranda was there as well, but staring off into space. Krory was down at the greenhouses and Kanda was yet to be found.

They walked to the seventh floor corridor and walked over to where the tapestry was hanging.

"But…there was an empty wall here before…" whispered Lavi, who had been far and wide around the castle with Fred and George.

But, there was no empty wall there now. A wooden door stood there now. Taking a deep breath, Allen knocked lightly, then opened the door.

"Whoa!" both Allen and Lavi said as they entered. They had stopped in the doorway.

"Go in!" said Lenalee, pushing on their backs. Taking a few steps forward, they walked fully into the room and stared around.

"You made it! That's great!" someone said, coming over to them. It was Harry. Allen and Lenalee smiled. Lavi was staring at the books on the walls, his eye moving to where Hermione was already reading.

He made a slight jerking movement, then stopped himself. "I'll wait," he muttered. Lenalee giggled.

They waited a few more minutes, and more people started to come in. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean arrived first. Dean's reaction was the same as Allen's or Lavi's.

"Whoa," said Dean, staring around. "What is this place?"

Harry started to explain, the exorcists listening intently, but then others had appeared, and he had to start over. He decided to wait until everyone was there. At eight, everyone was there. All the Hogwarts students were sitting on the cushions, and the three exorcists were standing in the back.

Harry locked the door, then moved back to the front of the room. Everyone fell silent, staring at him.

"Well," said Harry, slightly nervously. "This is the place we've found for practices, and you've—er—obviously found it okay—"

"It's fantastic!" said Cho. Allen grinned knowingly. Lavi and Lenalee glanced at him with questioning looks, but he just shook his head.

"It's bizarre," said Fred. "We once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then…"

"Hey, Harry, what's this stuff?" asked Dean from somewhere near the exorcists. He pointed at some odd-looking instruments on tables.

"Dark Detectors," replied Harry. He walked over to them, nearing the exorcists, who were standing near them. "Basically they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around, but you don't want to rely on them too much, they can be fooled…"

Allen stared at them. They looked odd. He wondered if it worked on Akuma, since his eye was…putting up a fight, to put it blandly.

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and—er—" He paused when Hermione raised her hand. "What, Hermione?"

"I think we ought to elect a leader," she said.

"Harry's leader," said Cho. Again, Allen's face lit with a slight smile, as if he knew something. Then he gasped slightly.

"Allen, what's wrong?" asked Lenalee, who was standing beside him. Lavi peered at him as well.

"It's…nothing." But it wasn't just nothing. His head was pounding. And it had come so suddenly that if he hadn't been leaning against a wall, he would have staggered. He closed his eyes, yet he was aware that both Lavi and Lenalee were watching him.

The pain slowly receded, and he opened his eyes again. "It's ok, I'm fine, really," he said reassuringly.

"It happened again, didn't it?" asked Lenalee in a whisper. They had lost track of what was happening in the rest of the room, but cut off their conversation with a look from Allen.

"The Defense Association?" said Cho. The exorcists looked at each other. What were they talking about? "The D.A. for short, so nobody knows what we're talking about?"

"Names," muttered Lavi. Allen and Lenalee nodded, paying more attention to what the conversation.

"Yeah, the D.A.'s good," said Ginny, Ron's sister. "Only lets make it stand for Dumbledore's Army because that's the Ministry's worst rear, isn't it?"

Lavi grinned widely, snickering slightly. Others laughed as well, which was taken as agreement.

"All in favor of the D.A.?" said Hermione. Most students raised their hands, as well as the exorcists. "That's a majority—motion passed!"

She pinned the list with all their names and wrote DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY at the top.

"Right," said Harry, "shall we get practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is _Expelliarmus_, you know, the Disarming Charm. I know it's pretty basic but I've found it really useful—"

The exorcists looked at each other excitedly. Magic! That's what they wanted to learn, and this was one of the first times that they were going to learn.

"Oh _please_," said Zacharias Smith, rolling his eyes. "I don't think _Expelliarmus _is exactly going to help us against You-Know-Who, do you?"

"I've used it against him," said Harry. The three exorcists could feel the air buzzing. They didn't know why this student was so defensive. "It saved my life last June."

Silence followed that statement.

"But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave," said Harry.

Allen watched Zacharias carefully, but he didn't move. No one else did either.

"Okay," said Harry, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice."

At once, people divided into pairs. The exorcists pushed their way through the pairs over to where Harry was standing with Neville.

"Harry!" said Lenalee as they neared him.

"Hello!" said Harry. He turned away for a second, "wait a second. One, two, three—"

There were shouts of _Expelliarmus_ and wands flew in every direction.

"Ok, so right now, we're doing the Disarming Charm, like I said before," explained Harry, knowing why they had come over. "It'll make your opponents wand fly from their hand."

"As we've seen," said Lavi, looking around.

"The charm is _Expelliarmus_. Try it out!" he said, turning his attention back to Neville.

"Um, ok," said Allen, holding his wand nervously. "Here goes!"

But Lavi had already said the charm. "_Expelliarmus_!" A shock went through Allen, his wand flying from his hand.

"No!" he called out, watching his wand fly in an ark and land on a shelf.

"Great job Lavi!" said Lenalee, giggling.

"That was great! _Accio Wand_!" called Harry, retrieving the wand from the shelf.

Lavi laughed as Harry handed Allen's wand back to him. Allen looked putout.

"I'll get you back, don't worry!" Allen said, grinning. Lavi grinned back. Then they started laughing.

There was a small whisper of _Expelliarmus_ and Lavi's wand flew from his hand. He made a wild grab for it, tripped and ended up on the ground.

"Haha…Lavi, you have to be alert!" teased Lenalee, giggling as she grabbed his wand. Allen laughed from behind him.

"No fair!" he said from the ground, looking up at her. Allen helped him up and she handed the light colored wand back.

"Good job. Allen, try, before one of them disarms you again," said Harry, grinning.

"_Expelliarmus_!" said Allen, pointing his wand at Lavi, who had just got to his feet.

"Ah!"

Again, his wand flew through the air.

"You guys are naturals," he said, then turned to Neville. "Could you practice with Ron and Hermione? I'm gonna walk around."

He left them to walk around the room, correcting and instructing. He came to the exorcists a couple of times because Lavi and Allen had both tried to disarm each other simultaneously and had caused a great bang to echo through the room.

A whistle sounded and everyone looked around.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?"

"Sooner!" said Dean Thomas and Lavi at the same time. Many other people agreed too.

But Angelina said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Wednesday night, then," said Harry, "and we can decide on additional meetings then…Come on, we'd better get going…"

The exorcists waited until the rest of the students were gone and it was only Harry, Hermione, Ron and themselves.

"That was really, really good Harry," said Hermione.

Lenalee nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, it was!" said Ron as they left the room. Allen and Lavi agreed. "Did you see me disarm Hermione, Harry?"

"I was watching you guys, you only got her once," commented Allen, grinning.

"I did not get her only once, I got her at least three times—"

"Are you counting that time when you tripped, Ron, 'cause I don't think that's the same thing as disarming," Lavi laughed. Ron rounded on Lavi, but Hermione had agreed with him and now was bickering.

"What is it Allen?" asked Lenalee when she noticed he was no longer walking beside her. She looked back, to see him staring down the corridor in the opposite direction.

"I thought…I saw someone. Maybe it was just a shadow," he murmured as he caught up with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Miranda paused in her reading to glance over at Komui. He had woken up, finally, and was reading some papers that the Order had sent.

"Komui…what's happening?" she asked, because his brow was furrowed.

He looked over at her. "Just more attacks on our exorcists."

"I'm not having m-much luck," she stifled a yawn. "How can we find an Innocence in someplace so big and keep the Akuma away?"

Komui sighed, picking up another piece of paper. "I don't know…Miranda, what happened in your meeting?"

Miranda was silent for a second then answered, "I don't think A-Allen's eye is working."

"What?"

"It's not…not detecting the Akuma. That's what we think. And Lavi and Kanda had a fight."

"What kind of fight? They always are fighting…or Kanda is fighting, Lavi's just being annoying…why's this different?" he asked, looking up from the paper.

"T-this was an actual fight. T-they started yelling and everything. It was scary. Allen broke it up, but they could…could have h-hurt each other," she said, closing the book.

Komui closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, they were hard. "The Akuma are planning something. You have to stay together, don't get separated. We have to find the Innocence."

Miranda nodded. "Yeah, your right."

He made a small noise and she looked at him. "It's from Kanda," was his answer.

"Where is he? Haven't seen him in a day or something," she said.

"A mission. He reached Noise and will be gone for around two weeks," he read. "That's all he said."

"Oh…should I tell the others?" she asked. She put the books on the table and stood up.

"Going to bed? Yes, you can tell them, just so they don't worry," Komui smiled as she.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to bed. Goodnight," she said, smiling, and exited the room. Komui turned back to the paper Kanda had sent.

_This is Kanda. I've met up with Noise. We've already met some Akuma, and one mentioned the school. Don't know what it was about. Be back in two weeks, I'll send more information if I get any._

Komui sighed, placing his paper onto the table. "What did they say?" he muttered to himself, closing his folder.

- - - - - - - -

Two weeks had passed. Kanda was still not back, but that was expected. The exorcists had the suspicion that he was delaying his return.

The D.A. meetings had progressed. They now knew a number of spells. Lavi used every chance he got to use his wand. He had jinxed Allen at least five times because he was the only one around.

At one meeting, everyone got a coin telling when the next meeting was to be. Hermione had made them. Everyone was very impressed. The exorcists, not knowing why, followed the lead of everyone else and found out that the spell that she had down was very advanced.

But to their disappointment, the meetings had to be put on hold because the Quidditch season was nearing. The Griffindore Quidditch team captain, Angelina, had scheduled so many practices that there was no time to have the meetings.

They tried their best to help Ron, who was deeply nervous, especially when Draco Malfoy imitated him dropping the Quaffle.

It was November now, and Kanda was still absent. The exorcists were getting worried, but when they asked Komui, he just shrugged and said not to worry. They suspected that he knew something that he wasn't telling them.

On the morning of the game, they went down to breakfast to find Harry sitting with Ron, who was grumbling something.

"—rubbish," he mumbled. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?"

"What're you talking about, Ron? Don't talk like that!" said Lavi as he sat down beside him.

He just stared at him.

"Get a grip," said Harry sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant—"

Ron blanched and turned toward Harry.

"That was an accident," he whispered. Lavi sighed and Allen looked sympathetic. "I didn't mean to do it—I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and I was trying to get back on and I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Well," said Harry, recovering quickly, "a few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"

As the exorcists started eating, Hermione and Ginny came to sit down.

"How're you feeling?" asked Ginny. Ron said nothing, staying silent and staring at his cereal bowl.

"He's just nervous," said Harry.

"Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione.

Lavi and Allen both stared at her with looks of horror on their faces.

"You can't be serious," Lavi muttered as Luna Lovegood came over from the Ravenclaw table.

Lenalee looked at her and started giggling. Allen and Lavi looked around and Lavi let out a snort of laughter.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," she said, pointing at her hat, which looked like a real, life-sized lion's head. "Look what it does…"

She tapped it with her wand and it let out a very loud roar. Miranda, who had just sat down, jumped and fell off the bench. Everyone else in the vicinity jumped as well.

"It's good, isn't it?" said Luna happily. "I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time. Anyway…good luck, Ronald!"

She drifted back to the Ravenclaw table. The three chasers soon hurried up, and Angelina said, "When you're ready, we're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out conditions and change."

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry said. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."

"I don't think he's gonna eat anything," muttered Lavi after helping Miranda back to her seat.

He was right. Ten minutes later, he still hadn't eaten anything, so he decided to go down to the pitch. They were leaving when Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and whispered, "Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges."

"Good luck, Ron," she said and kissed his cheek. He was stunned. "And you, Harry—"

"What's she talking about?" whispered Allen to Lenalee and Lavi as the two left. Hermione shot them a glance.

"Look," she hissed, pointing at some Slytherins.

"What…oh dear," said Allen, reading it. "Weasley is our king…what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing good," said Hermione as she ate a piece of toast.

"Where's Tim?" Lenalee asked Allen. He paused in his eating of the enormous pile of food.

"I…don't know," he mumbled through his mouthful of food.

"He's right there," said Lavi, not even looking up as he pointed straight up.

Allen looked up and saw a glint of gold. "Timcanpy!" he called out quietly and the golden golem dived quickly down and landed on the table.

"Where've you been?" Allen asked sharply. Timcanpy did a slight flutter of his wings that could have been taken as a shrug.

"Come on, lets go down to the pitch!" said Hermione. Lenalee nodded, and Lavi said, "Right!"

As a group, they went down to the Quidditch field, where the exorcists were to see their first Quidditch game. And what a Quidditch game it was...

* * *

**Dun dun dun... Ok, I'm going to start having a little question thing at the bottom, as I've got a couple that a number of people asked about. **

**1) What's with you ending with the Akuma?**

**that... is just a bad habit, which I'm going to stop. **

**2) Who's that girl in Allen's dreams? (I've got this one like, 5 times)**

**That's a secret, but you will find out! She's in it later, I explain everything...so please, be patiant--its a far way away, since i'm kinda slow at typing this. **

**3) There's a time difference between HP and DGM...(not a question, but thought i'd put it in there)**

**I... don't know about that. I know there's a time difference, like 2 centurys or something. Either, I won't explain, and you just have to think that time doesnt matter, or I might think of something. :)**

**Send questions if you have them! Reviews? Cookies? Candy? Cake? Other goodies starting with 'C'? Thats all for now!  
**


	19. Ch 19 First game

**I'm so sorry that I haven't posted anything for...two weeks. This chapter is a little weak. And I'm sorry. I do hope that you like it anyway. It's alittle shorter than the other chapters...aw well. R&R please!  
**

* * *

As a group, everyone headed down to the Quidditch pitch. The exorcists were very excited, as this was the first Quidditch match that they were going to see.

It was chilly, the sky a white-gray. The air was still, and Allen figured that that was ideal, as they were going to be flying. They all followed Hermione and Ginny into the stands, where they found spots to sit.

They chatted excitedly, until the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams emerged. The stands erupted in cheers and whistles, the exorcists cheering on their friends along with all the other students in Gryffindor.

Allen watched as Madam Hooch told the captains of each team to shake hands. Then she placed her whistle in her mouth and blew sharply. The exorcists gasped in amazement as fourteen players, along with four balls, shot into the air. The white-haired exorcist caught sight of a miniscule golden ball with silver wings before it zipped away. As far as he could tell, the red one, the 'Quaffle', was used to score points. The two black ones, the Bludgers, zoomed around, aiming to hit players.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me—" Lee was commentating. Lavi grinned as he heard that comment about the Team captain.

"JORDAN!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest—and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's—ouch—been hit from behind by a Bludger from Crabbe…Montague catches the Quaffle, Montague heading back up the pitch and—nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops the Quaffle, caught by Katie Bell, Katie Bell from Gryffindor reverse passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away—"

The Gryffindor's, along with the exorcists, cheered on Alicia as she sped towards the Slytherin goal. Allen tracked her carefully, pushing away the subtle buzzing. _Must be all this noise_, he thought as he cheered with the rest.

"—dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger—close call, Alicia—and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

He paused to listen to a song that was being sung from the green and silver of the Slytherin section.

"Oh no…"murmured Lenalee, listening.

"What?" asked Allen and Lavi, but they found out what as they listened as well.

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring, _

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasley is our King._

_Weasley was born in a bin,_

_He always lest the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win,_

_Weasley is our King._

Allen gasped. "—and Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, trying to drown out the song that the Slytherins were singing. "Come on now, Angelina—looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! —SHE SHOOTS—SHE—aah…"

The Slytherin Keeper saved the goal. He threw it to Warrington, who flew quickly towards the Gryffindor goals and Ron.

_Weasley is our King,_

_Weasley is our King,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley is our King._

"—and its Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for goal, he's out of Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead—"

Lavi covered his face with his hands in a groan as the song grew louder from the Slytherins. Lenalee watched with her hand over her mouth and Allen, whose head was pounding now, was tracking the Slytherin player.

"—so it's the first test for new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team—come on, Ron!"

The Gryffindor's all groaned in unison as Lee said "Slytherin score!". "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin—bad luck Ron…"

"Allen? What's wrong?" Miranda looked at the younger exorcist with worried eyes. She had just glanced at him from where she sat, and had noticed him holding his head.

"Allen!" Miranda said more sharply. Lenalee and Lavi turned.

"Allen, what's wrong?" they both asked.

"My…head…" he gritted his teeth. "Damn it…"

"Again?" asked Lenalee shakily, placing a hand on his arm. "Allen?"

One of his hands covered hers on his arm. "I'll be fine…it's ok…what's g-going on in the game?" he asked, straightening up, but still grimaced.

"—Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey—Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good—I mean bad—Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and it's Pucey in possession again…"

_Weasley was born in a bin, _

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasley will make sure we win—_

But Lavi was making wild motions toward Harry. He was diving down, down, down, faster and faster toward the small golden ball that was before him. Malfoy was matching his speed, trying to catch it as well.

In a second it was over. Harry's hand closed over the golden ball, signaling the end of the game.

And _WHAM_! The whole of the Gryffindor supporters erupted in angry jeers. Harry got hit in the back just after catching the Snitch. The Gryffindor's watched with the exorcists as the teams landed.

"What the--?" Lavi was still staring down at the pitch, noticing something odd happening.

"What is it Lavi?" asked Hermione.

"What's going on down there?" he asked the area in general. Harry had grabbed George, while Angelina, Alicia and Katie where holding back Fred. Malfoy was a little ways off, laughing.

All of a sudden, Harry let go of George and launched himself at Malfoy. Fred had fought away the three chasers and had jumped to Malfoy as well. All three of them where on top of the Slytherin boy.

"Oh my god," murmured Lenalee as Madam Hooch ran over to them and all three boys were flung back. Even from where they were sitting, they heard the shout of "To my office! NOW!"

They cringed as they watched the three boys march off the field.

"Not now…not now."

"What're you talking about Allen?" asked the exorcists. He had just muttered something. He looked up at them.

"It's _them_! That's why my head…" he drifted off, staring down onto the field. Students and teachers alike were leaving.

"Akuma?! Their _here_?!" asked Miranda, startled. Allen nodded, looking around sharply.

"But I can't find them. I know that their _here_!" he pushed his way through the crowd, pushing people out of the way. Lavi followed hurriedly, Lenalee and Miranda close behind.

Suddenly the stands burst apart. Thankfully no one was in them when they did, but all the same. The wood flew through the air, raining down on the now panicking students.

And out of the flying debris flew Akuma. All level 1, but that didn't really matter. There were at least 25 of them.

"Get everyone out of here!" yelled Allen as the Akuma advanced. People screamed, running away as the machines came closer.

"Perfect timing…they have perfect timing, don't they?" asked Lavi, pulling his hammer out.

"Of course they do!" said Allen, and jumped from the stands. There was a flash and his arm was changed. He had aimed perfectly, slicing the Akuma in half and landed on the ground.

"Good one Allen!" called Lavi, who was swinging the now giant hammer. He took out at least three in one blow, knocking them into the ground.

Allen glanced up, seeing Lenalee speed toward the mass of Akuma, then looked back to the students. Some had stopped and were now staring, rigid with terror at the monsters.

"Come on, move!" yelled Lavi, seeing the students frozen. He swung his hammer around, smashing the two Akuma who had started to head for the students. The students yelled in fright, jumping back as they exploded.

"Where's Miranda?" called Allen.

"Right here!" came the reply. Miranda was standing off to one side. She concentrated, freezing a section of the Akuma.

Lavi, who had been jumping toward an Akuma, collided painfully and bounced off. "Oi!"

"Sorry Lavi!" called Miranda, but held the Akuma still.

"AHHH! How dare you?!" Came a cry from an Akuma. The exorcists turned and saw a level 2 Akuma emerge from the cloud of level 1's.

"You!" it called in a high pitched voice, looking straight at Miranda. She flinched, staring at it. "Oh, such a jumpy little mouse!"

"No!" Allen jumped towards her as the Akuma lunged. Miranda scurried backwards, just escaping a shot from the Akuma. Allen jumped just in time to dodge the bullets from a level 1 and fired his weapon. The light-like bullets flew through the air and collided with the Akuma.

It did nothing.

"What the--?" Allen stared at the Akuma. It wasn't even affected by his attack, just collided with the stands.

The Akuma smirked, then straightened up, pushing itself off the ground.

"Guess it didn't work how you planned," it smirked. Allen's eyes widened in astonishment. His attack didn't damage the Akuma at all, and it was grinning at him, its fangs sticking out.

There was a loud roar and a pillar of fire came diving towards the Akuma, shaping itself into a snake. The Akuma just watched it with mild interest as it came closer. It opened its jaws and swallowed the Akuma.

"Did I get it?" yelled Lavi from the other side of the field. Allen looked around. The Akuma was no where to be seen, but he had an odd feeling that it wasn't dead.

"I don't know. But it's gone!" Allen called back as he walked over to Miranda. She was standing up against part of the stands. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"WATCH OUT!"

Allen and Miranda turned to see something flying towards them and then a loud explosion.

Lavi and Lenalee stared in horror as Allen and Miranda disappeared into the explosion. The Akuma supposedly killed by Lavi's attack was now leering at them from across the field, near where their two friends had been.

"You guys are quick. Seems like your friends here aren't as quick. They won't be lasting much longer!" it cackled, crossing its arms.

Finally they were able to take in its appearance fully.

The Akuma's long legs were bound in what looked like ribbons. The ribbons ended in long trails and covered its feet. The ribbons traced their ways up the Akuma, covering its body and arms. The hands were long, claw like.

"My attack didn't do anything to it!" Lavi said, staring at it.

"We have to try Lavi!" said Lenalee, looking over at where the explosion was. Where Allen and Miranda were. They didn't know if they were still alive.

"Your right!" and he swung his hammer. He slammed it through one symbol and the flaming snake roared into life once more. It charged towards the Akuma. It was swallowed once more, but once the flame disappeared, it still stood, smirking.

"You'll have to do better than that!" it cackled.

Lenalee sent a swirl of wind towards it, and jumped, pulling her leg down through it. It looked at her, shocked, as part of its arm crumbled.

"ARG! That hurt…ah, that's better," it grinned evilly at Lenalee as it looked away from its arm. The wound had healed. They both gasped. Then it lunged towards them. Lenalee jumped into the air and Lavi ducked. It sped passed them and halted a ways away.

There was a snarl and a scream echoed through the field.

They whipped around, trying to find where the scream had come from. They soon found it. The Akuma had grabbed a student.

"Oh no," whispered Lenalee. The student struggled, screaming.

Lavi was about to jump towards it when it yelled in horror and dropped the student, suddenly getting pelted with what looked like shafts of light.

"That's what you get," came a voice from the other end of the field. They both looked around. Allen was standing with the gun pointed at the Akuma. He was half sitting up, his other arm limp but glaring at the Akuma.

"W-what?!" it cried, jumping into the air. It crashed into part of the stands as it fled. It gave one last howl and disappeared. Silence fell over the field.

The students who were still there looked around in fear. Lavi and Lenalee stood there for a second, then raced over to where Allen was sitting.

"Are you alright?!" asked Lenalee, kneeling down beside him.

"I…w-where's…M-Mirand—" he fell sideways as his vision darkened. The last thing he remembered seeing was Lenalee's scared looking face, Lavi peering over her shoulder and her calling his name and then all went black.

* * *

**How do you like it? There were no questions to the last chapter, so I won't have a discussion on this one. Feel free to ask questions that may or may not have been bugging you for a while. I'll respond to you, and also post here, so if others have the same question, I can get it over with without repeating it. :) I don't own DGM or HP. **


	20. Ch 20 Colors

**Please forgive me for not posting! But here is chapter 20. And I'm so happy to reach Chapter 20. I thank everyone who is still reading this and who keeps sending reviews. Thank you very much! And so, here it is. Some more stuff...building. And such. More of an original chapter cause I didnt want to get the book. xDD **

* * *

Timcanpy, the golden golem, was currently fluttering on a cool breeze, a bit of gold in the gray sky. He was scanning the sky, the grounds, the lake, the forest. He, Tim, was on a mission.

He had chosen to go on this mission himself. No one had told him to go. But he was going anyway. He was trying to find where the Akuma were.

But then he 'heard' an explosion and turned away from his mission and forgot about it completely. For he really had no mind and to keep more than one thing in something that doesn't really exist doesn't work too well.

And so Timcanpy, the golden golem, turned away and fluttered in the direction of the Quidditch field. That was the origin of the explosion. And although he had no eyes, he could 'see' a column of smoke rising.

Tim flew faster, 'hearing' his young master's voice. And another explosion. And silence.

The golden golem zipped down quickly, hovering over the heads of students and exorcists. He spotted white hair and fluttered down to land beside his master.

"Allen!" said Lavi, moving forward slightly. Lenalee was wide eyed, but had moved past him, looking for Miranda.

"Miranda," she whispered, kneeling down beside the older woman. She pulled her up and Miranda moaned.

"W-what happened?" she murmured, her eyes fluttering open.

"I…don't really know. The Akuma, it shot something at you and Allen. Are you alright?" Lenalee asked as she helped the other exorcist up into a sitting position.

"Yeah. Just a little dazed, b-but I'm fine," she said, looking around. Students had slowly crept over to them.

"W-what was that?!" asked one student, staring at the exorcists with wide eyes.

"It was a…" Lenalee drifted off, but before she had to answer, Professor McGonagall came running over.

"All students must proceed to the Great Hall immediately!" she said. The students, still looking frightened, nodded and headed slowly to the Great Hall. Another teacher rushed out as well, herding them inside.

"What happened? Was it Akuma?" she asked in a hushed voice as she neared them. Lenalee nodded, standing and helping Miranda stand as well.

"What happened to Mr. Walker?" Professor McGonagall asked, spotting him next to Lavi.

"He…got hit by something," said Lavi.

"We need to get him to the hospital wing!" and with that, she conjured a stretcher out of thin air. Carefully, Lavi placed his friend on it and followed the teacher and the stretcher. Lenalee and Miranda followed more slowly, because Miranda was still unsure on her feet.

Up at the Hospital wing, they were met by Madam Pomfry.

"Goodness Gracious! What happened?" she asked as they brought Allen in.

"Akuma," said Professor McGonagall, glancing around. "I have to be off. I'll tell Mr. Lee what happened."

"Don't worry. I'll tell him," said Lenalee, pulling out her wireless golem. She switched it on and contacted her brother as the teacher left the hospital wing.

"Brother, come the Hospital Wing, please!" she said once she had contacted him.

Her brothers' voice came over. "What happened Lenalee? Was there an attack?"

"Yes…"

"I'll be there," he said and the line went dead. She put her wireless golem away and hurried over to where Madam Pomfry was checking Allen.

"How is he?" she asked the healer.

"He seems fine, I'll want to keep him here for a day or two though," she answered, turning to look at the other three exorcists.

"Then why'd he pass out?" asked Lavi.

Madam Pomfry was silent for a moment. "Well, I think he just got thrown back when there was the explosion. That's all." She moved back over to the bedside and pulled her wand out. She said something and Allen moaned, his eyes flickering open.

"Allen!" both Lenalee and Lavi said happily. Their friend sat up, holding his head.

"Ouch. My head hurts," he muttered, looking around. "Where am I…how'd I get _here_?"

"You passed out, remember?" asked Lavi.

"I don't recall passing out Lavi, or else I wouldn't have asked," he said, still holding his head. "Is everyone else alright? Did anyone get hurt?"

"Miranda was with you, so she would have been the one to worry about, but she said she was fine," said Lenalee. Miranda nodded, but Madam Pomfry looked around.

"Sit down, let me look at you!" Miranda sat down and Madam Pomfry looked her up and down, looking at her arms. She healed a few small cuts that Miranda had but cleared her. "You're fine. Mr. Walker though, needs to stay here."

"What?!" he said, looking around quickly. He swayed slightly, and Lenalee had the feeling that he had looked around a little too fast.

"You have to stay here," she repeated. "Is it just your head that's hurting?"

"Y-yes," he said, looking away.

"What else is wrong?" she demanded as the doors to the Hospital wing opened once more. The three other exorcists looked around and saw Dumbledore and Komui walking in.

"I'm fine!" Allen said, not noticing the new arrivals.

"Tell me what's wrong!" Madam Pomfry said, glaring down at him.

"Allen, what's wrong with your arm?" asked Lavi, noticing that he held his right arm tightly with his left.

"Nothing. I'm fine," he said quickly.

"Allen, stop being so stubborn. Show her your arm," said Komui. Allen looked around.

"O-ok…" he said and let go of his right arm.

Madam Pomfry hurried up to him and touched it gently.

"Ow!"

She glanced at him. "Take your jacket off so that we can see your arm," she told him. He pulled his left arm out but couldn't pull his right out.

"What's wrong?"

"…Hurts too much," he grimaced, trying again.

"I'll help you," said Lenalee. She walked around the bed and carefully pulled the sleeve off.

"Goodness gracious! Why'd you hide this?" she demanded, looked angrily at him.

He cringed away, looking down. "I dunno," he muttered.

His shoulder was out of its socket. Madam Pomfry frowned, glancing over at Dumbledore, who was watching calmly, then looked back at the Allen. "This is going to hurt," she warned.

Allen nodded, gritting his teeth. She pointed her wand at his shoulder and said something. Allen jumped, left hand clenching the bed. There was a loud pop and Allen let go of the bed, rolling his shoulder in a large circle.

"Not to bad," he said. "Thank you."

"Thank you for saving the students," said Dumbledore, walking up to the exorcists.

"No problem!" said Lavi, smiling.

"They won't remember though. So I do hope you refrain from talking about it," said the Headmaster, smiling as well. "They're getting their memories modified at the moment."

"Y-you can do that?" asked Miranda, surprised. Dumbledore nodded.

"We won't mention it."

"And don't say anything to Professor Umbridge either. She left before the attack, which is good."

"Why'd we tell that old to—"

"We promise not to tell anyone," said Lenalee, cutting Lavi off.

"I know you won't," he said, then added, in a quieter tone, "you may talk to Harry and his friends about this, but no one else. They are involved with the Order, along with the rest of the Weaslys, so they have a right to know what's going on."

They all nodded.

"Komui, have you heard from Kanda?" said Allen, rolling his shoulder again. Komui looked at him, silent for a moment.

"Yes, I have. You don't have to worry. He's alright," he said, smiling. "Well, I'm glad that all of you are ok. I'll see you later, at dinner." He turned and started to walk.

"I wish to talk to you Komui. If you could come with me up to my office," said the Headmaster, and strode across towards the Black Order chief. Together they exited the Hospital Wing.

"So…can I go?" asked Allen, pleading.

"No."

"Allen, its ok. Stay here, you need to rest. We'll come back later," said Lenalee and smiling, headed out with Miranda. Lavi stayed behind.

"What happened when there was that explosion?" Lavi asked quietly, once Madam Pomfry had left. She was satisfied that Allen wouldn't run away once she left.

Allen concentrated, thinking back.

"I was…standing by Miranda. And then…I looked around. And I saw…" he paused, thinking hard. "…something coming at me."

"Something coming at you?"

Allen nodded, and rubbed his right arm. "Yeah. It was…I can't remember. Then I remember getting up and seeing the Akuma holding a student. I shot it. And…then I don't remember anything else."

"You sure you're alright?" the older exorcist asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine. I already told you that," Allen said, smiling.

"Yeah, and you had a dislocated shoulder."

"I'm ok though," said Allen. "I think I'm gonna get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping very well lately."

Lavi stood up. "Ok, I'll come back later with Lenalee. Hope you can get some sleep." He walked away from Allen, heading out of the Hospital Wing. Just before he left, he glanced back. Allen was still sitting on the bed, staring at the sheets and rubbing his arm. Then he flopped down and Lavi was out of the Hospital Wing.

As soon as Allen lay down, he fell asleep. It was as if sleep had been waiting for him. He hadn't even been that tired. But he fell asleep now.

And he dreamed.

This one was different than the one haunting him before.

Allen looked around. Everything was bright, the colors more brilliant, the sunlight warm and welcoming. He smiled, walking through the grass.

"S-stop it! Stop it!" Laughter rang through the air. Allen looked around again, trying to find who was laughing. He saw a clear lake, a sandy beach…his friends.

"Lenalee, Lavi!" he yelled, waving and running towards them. They waved back, smiling.

"Hi Allen!" said Lenalee as he reached them. She was in a two piece bathing suit, her hair gleaming in the sunlight.

"Hey Allen," Lavi said, pulling him into a one armed hug.

"What're you guys doing?" he asked.

"Playing of course!" said Lavi, laughing.

"But what about the Akuma?"

"There're no Akuma here!" said Lenalee, laughing as well. She glanced at Lavi, then back at Allen and ran away from them.

"Lenalee!" called Lavi.

"Watch out!" cried Allen. Lenalee looked at him questioningly. "Akuma!"

She looked around. "There's no Akuma here. I told you before!" she giggled. "Are you joking?"

Allen stared at the ugly creature that was standing beside Lenalee. She turned to look at where Allen was looking.

"Oh he's not an Akuma!" Lenalee said. Lavi laughed too.

"But…"

"I understand that you don't like him, but to call him an Akuma!" said Lavi. Allen looked back and saw Kanda standing there, leaning against a tree, glaring at him.

"Oh…but…" he frowned.

"Allen, just have fun!" said Lenalee, running down towards the water.

The ground and sky around Allen changed so suddenly that he staggered. Rubble lay in piles, bodies on top of that. Black and white dominated this world. Red was in it too, seeping down the rocks, the trees, filling the lake.

"What the—"

The colors blinded him.

"Allen!" He looked around and saw Lenalee and Lavi standing, staring at him.

"What happened to you?" asked Lavi.

"I don't—" he noticed that Lavi's arm was around Lenalee, and hers around Lavi.

"What?" asked Lenalee, looking at him, concerned.

"You…both of you?"

"Oh yes," said Lavi, something evil glinting in his green eye. He leaned forward and kissed Lenalee. She kissed him back, moving closer to him. Lavi's hand pulled her even closer.

"No!"

The colors flashed. The black and white blinded him. He looked around yet again. The rubble pile and the bodies, the stone and the blood were the same. Except one thing. In the center, standing on top of the rubble and bodies, were two figures.

They stood close together, lips touching.

It was Lenalee and Lavi. They broke apart, looking over at Allen and grinned evilly. Their cloths were covered in blood, and he saw that Lenalee was holding a slender blade in her hand. It dripped blood.

"NO!"

"Mr. Walker! Mr. Walker!"

"Allen!"

He opened his eyes and with a jolt, fell from the bed.

* * *

**thank you all. No one really had any questions, but if you do, you can ask. Please review. Ah yeah, thanks to everyone for reviewing. I reached 100 reviews! I dont own DGM or HP. hope you liked it. **


End file.
